Sealed Fate: Destruction or Love
by Maria Starlight
Summary: For centuries there has been a war. A princess is to marry the vampire prince who's head over heels for her to stop the bloodshed. The princess can't stand him bt will do whatever it takes. Will love blossom or will everything burn down in flames?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Moonlight Dance

Disclaimer- I don't own Yugioh 5'ds I do however own the plot, the titles for the chapters and my Ocs.

A/N- I'm finally posting again. I've had EOCT testing but that's over as of yesterday. I hope I pass. Also my friend Christina is in the hospital she had surgery so my other story will not be updated until further notice. In this story however my little sister Marilu will be helping me. :-) (Not my real sister). Also after the flashback this chapter will be Aki's point of view and me being 3rd person. Possibly more POVs idk yet.

Summary- A war has been going on for centuries between vampires and humans. A recent casualty has everyone on edge. The Kingdom of Roses has decided to throw a party for the royal vampire family in hopes of stopping the bloodshed. Upon arriving the vampire prince has fallen head over heels for the Rose princess. How well will she take the news?

_*16 years ago*_

_The Rose princess is born. The fighting cities have agreed on a day of peace to celebrate the child's birth. She is dressed in red and surrounded by roses. She is paraded along side her parents down the cobble stone streets in a glorious festival of bright red and pink roses. After the long exhausting parade as the King and Queen prepare to retire for the night a fortuneteller appears out of the darkness. He is wearing a cloak and tells them that it's their daughter destiny to save the kingdom from destruction and if she can't everyone no matter what will die in fire and pain. Nothing will survive and the vampires will rule the world._

"_No not our daughter not Aki. You must be mistaken sir." The Queen said pleading with the man._

"_My Queen please calm down we will be ok. If it's her fate we must not try to stop it. We however must try and help her." The King said as he held the Queen close to comfort her._

_The fortuneteller disappeared into the same shadows he appeared out of as the King held the Queen as tight as he could._

"_Our poor Rose princess. It's not fair she deserves a better future than this." The Queen cried as her husband led her to the bedchambers for the night._

_The poor heroin only a few days old had her whole life taken away and planned for her. The war has been going on for centuries and no one still knew how or why._

_*The Present Day*_

Aki is in her room of red roses. She is on her queen sized bed crying. She has been there all day and has refused anything to eat. She can't do anything but cry at the loss of her dear sister Carly who was killed by the damned vampires.

*Flashback*

Carly had left Aki's castle just as the sun began to set. She had told Aki all about this boy she had met and fallen for. He said he loved her the same. The only problem was that he was a vampire. Aki didn't like the thought of that but she had promised Carly she wouldn't tell. The last thing she saw Carly in was her favorite aqua blue dress and she had her hair down. As Carly reached her and Jack's favorite meeting place by the crystal clear lake humans and vampires alike ambushed them. The vampires killed Carly before Jack could get to her and the humans killed Jack just seconds later with silver drenched wood and steel. When morning light came the news of the fight had spread far and wide. Aki rushed from the castle despite her mother's warnings only to see Carly covered in bright red blood that almost stained her whole dress and her eyes opened in shock. Aki ran back inside the castle only to lock herself away from the world and cry her tears of pain.

*End of Flashback*

I still don't believe the headlines. I can't believe a word they say my sister can't be dead. She'd have been here with me all night if it weren't for that stupid vampire. He said he loved her well where has that got her. She was killed by vampires and we humans killed him. This war is becoming more and more violent as the days go by, the seasons are beginning to change and now the nights will become longer. Those bloodsuckers will have a better advantage over us but my people will not quit. They didn't quit centuries ago and won't now. I just wish my sister were here to celebrate the blue moon. This night and 2 after are a sign of peace between our warring kingdoms and the moonlight festival is tonight. This festival only happens every 750 years and this time it will be hosted in our Kingdom.

I detest the vampires but I must deal with this just like everyone else in our Kingdom. There are thousands of orange, red, yellow and pink roses decorating the outside of the castle leading up to our maze where the party will occur. The space is huge enough for our Victorian tables, chairs of the finest wood and silverware of the finest silver. If any vampire were to try anything funny they won't know what hit them. Well neither will my parents if they find out my secret. I'm a kunochi and a peacekeeper I suppose. If a vampire goes on a killing spree me and few of my friends take care of him undetected by the vampires and my family. I have a lot of secrets I'm hiding from everyone but that's the main one they don't need find out. I suppose I should get ready now I must at least act happy this is very important. I have a red ballroom gown I must wear as well as ruby red dancing shoes. Everything is new and hand made I will not have my hair styled however I will simply wear it down. I don't see why I should dress up for them it's a waste of time.

*Later that night*

All of the guests began arriving in their finest clothes. The royal family was outside greeting everyone when it became so quiet that a pin could be heard as it fell to the ground. The royal family of vampires and their associates had arrived. One in particular was a teen boy who's hair stuck out like a crab. He had yellow highlights in his hair and cobalt colored eyes that seemed all to alive even though he was undead. He was wearing the royal colors of his home and staring straight at Aki. She was taken back at this. She couldn't believe a vampire was staring at her like that. Then as the tension rose the vampire royal family walked towards them.

Aki's father nudged Aki to walk up towards them even if she didn't want to. As they reached the half way point in front of the door that lead back into the castle the 2 Kings shook hands and smiled.

"Good to see you Hideo." Hakase said shaking the gentleman's hand.

"It's always a pleasure to have you here." Hideo said smiling as he looked back at Aki who was looking away at the lights of red and white.

The women had already gone off to chat at the table while the men stood there and Hideo noticed that Yusei was looking at Aki.

"Ah this is my daughter Aki. Aki this is Hakase the King of the Vampires and his son Prince Yusei." Hideo said pushing Aki towards the vampires.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Rose Princess." Hakase said kneeling and kissing Aki's hand.

"You're very beautiful princess." Yusei said staring into her amber eyes as her breath got caught in her throat.

"Where's your daughter? I surly thought she would be here." Hideo said coming to his daughter's aid.

"She wasn't feeling well so she stayed behind. She does however send her deepest apologies." Yusei said still not taking his cobalt eyes off of Aki.

"She doesn't need to apologize it's fine. It's absolutely fine." Aki blurted out completely nervous and uncomfortably.

"Sweet heart are you ok?" Hideo asked his daughter as she looked down at the concrete and cobble stone ground.

"Yes…I must go now!" Aki exclaimed running away into the crowd the last thing seen was her dark red hair.

"You'll have to excuse her. She's not usually this jumpy or nervous. She hasn't been herself ever since this morning really." Hideo said apologizing.

"I like her." Yusei said catching Hideo off guard.

"What do you mean son?" Hakase asked a little taken back by his son's remark as well.

"I like her. She really seems like my type. I think she'd make a perfect bride. She's not very quiet and I'm sure she's a fighter. The only reason she's probably nervous is because I can't help but stare at her. She's absolutely perfect in every way." Yusei said looking at his father smiling and then to Hideo who couldn't believe what he had heard.

"Shall we go inside and talk before the feast." Hideo said as he began to walk towards the castle followed by Hakase and Yusei who spotted Aki talking to her friends.

Music began to play and people and vampires began to couple up and dance. Aki was dancing with one of her friends when Yusei tapped on his shoulder and asked to cut in. Aki's friend gladly let him much to Aki's dismay. Yusei was a divine dancer but Aki wanted to get away as fast as possible. Luckily for her the music ended but the night had just begun.

The feast proceed with the Queens and Kings sitting at the main table followed by the princes and princesses all human excluding Yusei sitting at a table next to theirs and then all of the subjects sitting not to far away. Red wine was shared, blessings said for each kingdom and then the food was brought out. There was an elegant plate of lamb and a citrus salad to start but Aki couldn't eat a thing with Yusei staring up at her every chance he got. Tomato bisque was next and Aki ate a little of that but when Yusei whispered something to her she stopped eating but tried not to show she was scared. The desert was finally brought out and it was Aki's favorite. Cinnamon cherry cream pudding with a strudel topping and she thought there was no way Yusei would stop her from eating that. He however didn't have to. Before everyone began eating Hideo and Hakase stood up as Hideo said there was an announcement to be made.

All eyes were on the 2 kings as Yusei stared at Aki and smiled with his white fangs showing.

"Tonight is a glorious night. The moon is shining brightly and the harvest shall grow plentiful for both kingdoms but before we retire for the night back to our kingdoms there is wonderful news to be shared. The war shall be coming to an end soon. My daughter The Rose Princess Aki as you all know is of marrying age and as of tonight is betrothed. She and Prince Yusei shall wed in a few months. Then after the wedding the war is finally over after centuries of fighting. A toast to the future bride and groom." Hideo said raising his gold and silver goblet full of wine high.

Aki was taken back by this she couldn't believe her father had agreed to have her marry a monster. Someone she could never love nor did she want to try. Aki was about to start crying when Yusei's voice snapped her out of it.

"I'm very thrilled that you're going to be my bride I really love you. You'll make a wonderful Vampire Queen." Yusei said as Aki bolted for the castle knocking over her chair and leaving everyone speechless.

*Aki's POV*

I can't believe any of this is happing! This must be a dream. That's it it's a dream I'll wake up and Carly will still be here. I can't I'm not marrying that monster it's just a horrible nightmare. Who am I kidding this is reality a terrible reality I'm living in. My parents betrayed me they said they'd never do this to me. I should've known better than to believe them. I can't stop these acid tears from streaking down my face they sting…of betrayal and lies. Carly please help me I'm scared please make this pain go away like you always do…HELP ME! It's hopeless I can't escape without being caught and it's not safe out there. I hear knocking at my door but I know it's that monster I'm not moving. I can't let anyone see me like this.

Aki just laid there crying her eyes out in the dark only comforted by her huge soft red covered bed. The knocking continued for a few minutes before the person got a key and began to open the door. A figure began to walk in and light a candle the person was Aki's mom the Queen Setsuko.

A/N- The 1st chapt of another multichapt story I'm writing. Thanks for all the help Mari I hope we both passed the EOCT. Unfortunately but for those who don't know the EOCT counts for 15% of our final grade in whatever class it's for and in this case it's math. And in this story Carly is like Aki's older sister and closest friend. Sorry if the characters may not be themselves but this is really the only way I can see them. Get well Christina! R&R please and thanks for those who review you get cookies b/c I made way to many and Christina doesn't need a lot of sugar.


	2. Trapped: Love or Death

Chapter 2: Trapped: Love or Death

Disclaimer- I don't own Yugioh 5'ds I do however own the plot, the titles for the chapters and my Ocs.

Summary- The engagement has been made public. Yusei is more than happy to agree with marrying Aki. She however protests but when a mission arises that involves him she must put her hatred aside to save his sister. Will her secret be revealed? Will she be able to save Yusei's sister?

The Queen stood there staring at her daughter. She could understand her pain. This was her daughter's fate. She didn't want this to happen but she couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Aki sweet heart I'm so sorry. I wish this wasn't happening but you must do this. Please sweet heart we have been fortunate to survive all these years when the seasons change and the night becomes longer but this year I fear we may not. I don't wish to see you die…I'd gladly give my life but your destiny has shown itself. I have feared this would happen for the last 16 years after that fortune teller visited us that dark night when you were only days old. Please tell me what truly bothers you I'm your mother let me try and ease the pain a little." Queen Setsuko said sitting beside her daughter on her soft red bed.

"Mom…I…I wish Carly was still here! I don't want to marry him I hate vampires! Those creatures killed Carly and they'll do the same to us marriage or no marriage. They're lying bloodsucking bastards." Aki cried into her mom's arms.

The Queen held her child and let her cry out the pain. She didn't care if it ruined her pearl white dress she only cared about her child. Her child whose life was taken away and forced into a destiny she never wanted. Aki was trembling as if she was caught in a mighty earthquake. The acid tears fell as she held her mom as tight as she could. They both sat there in silence until a cough caused them both to look at the door. There stood Prince Yusei, neither of them knew how long the raven-haired teen had been standing there but from the look in his eyes he must've heard most of the things Aki had said.

"I'm sorry that your friend is dead. My brother died that night with her. He loved her…he wanted to marry her but it wasn't meant to be. Not all of us are like that we aren't liars and I hate having my subjects classified like that. If I may my Queen may I speak to your daughter in private for a few minutes?" Yusei asked bowing as the Queen curtsied and left shutting the oak and steel door.

"Stay away from me you damned vampire!" Aki screamed throwing a mirror at Yusei but he caught it.

"You do know that's 7 years bad luck right." Yusei said sitting the mirror on a table by the door.

"I'm stuck marrying you aren't I. That's bad enough luck as it is." Aki said getting up and walking over to her window.

"Well get over it. You may not be happy about this but I am. Your friend died get over it people die everyday. Your side is losing and with the nights growing longer we will win. Fight all you want but when we win I'll take you as my bride anyway. You can't win against us we're invincible." Yusei said walking by Aki as her anger boiled over.

"You unimaginable bastard!" Aki screamed as she swung around as fast as she could to slap Yusei but he managed to catch her hand (just barely) and smiled.

"Cute you are a fighter. One wrong word gets you started. I'll definitely enjoy that as we spend more time together." Yusei said kissing a single tear that was sliding down Aki's face away.

"You really are giving me more reasons to hate vampires." Aki said wiping her eyes and pushing Yusei away.

"Get over it Rose princess you're mine now, forever and for all eternity." Yusei said whispering in Aki's ear as one of his fangs raked her cheek.

"Not if I don't live that long. You really aren't smart for an undead bloodsucker. Ha the people here give you guys way to much credit." Aki said laughing as she watched a twisted smile come across Yusei's face as his fangs showed.

"It's custom that all non vampires who marry vampires be turned the same night as the wedding. After the vows I take 2 drops of your blood and you take 2 of mine. So humans aren't as smart as some vampires believe." Yusei said with a smug smile that made Aki mad.

"Get out of my room. Now." Aki said as if she were spitting venom. She had never in her whole life been this angry.

"No can do. Your father told me to come get you and bring you back to the party and that's what I'm going to do. Whether you want me to or not my little raven." Yusei said grabbing Aki's hand and dragging her out of her room as the candle continued to flicker until the door shut and it went out.

"Let me go there are plenty of princesses at that party why do you love me?" Aki exclaimed as she was ascending the marble stairwell.

"Because of all the girls I've met and seen you are by far the only one that fits my taste and personality. I don't want a pansy I want a fighter who won't quit without a fight." Yusei said as they reached the entrance to the back of the castle.

As they exited the door everyone stood up with their wine glasses high and congratulated the couple. Aki put on her best fake smile but even her own father could tell something was troubling his daughter. On the inside Aki was completely confused, hurt and even she didn't know what was truly wrong with herself.

*Aki's POV*

This is wrong. I can't do this. I can't believe of all the people this happens to me. It's wrong to wish this upon anyone else but what have I done to deserve this. My heart is breaking with every second that ticks by. Carly if you were here you'd know what to do. Your boyfriend…whoever he was would talk some sense into Yusei. This would be different. I can't hold back these tears any longer they're stinging my eyes and burning holes in my heart. My blood is falling to the ground like rain and I'm slowing dying as the night drags on and I'm paraded around like a trophy…like a lifeless emotionless puppet. My screams are ignored and I'm slowly drifting into darkness. Save me…please…someone…anyone…SAVE ME!

*End of Aki's POV*

Just as the pain was beginning to become unbearable and Aki was about to let her tears fall like a mighty river Yusei wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into a kiss. This completely caught her off guard but everyone else was happy. Well except her friends Trinity, Christina and Serena. They knew she didn't want to be part of this from the moment she ran away but they couldn't do anything about it without severe consequences. They could only watch on as Yusei and Aki stood beside their families who were all very happy.

Before a word could be said on behalf of this marriage the gate burst open and guards for the royal vampire family came running in. Everyone was stunned even the royal families.

"Sire your daughter has been kidnapped. We tried to stop them but we couldn't they were too fast." One of the guards explained.

"What who were they?" Yusei said running towards his father and the guards as Aki ran for her friends who saw the black and white dove land on a tree branch near them.

"We have a mission. At a time like this…looks like you'll be ditching Yusei and going after whoever took his sister. Aw you'll be his heroin for saving his baby sister." Trinity teased as Aki took the letter that was wrapped around the bird's leg.

"I'm not doing this for that damned vampire. I'll save her because she's a child…an innocent child who doesn't deserve that…just like me." Aki said as she handed Christina the letter.

"It says that the fun has come to an end. The girl was taken deep into the Blood Shadow Forest!" Christina almost screamed but Aki covered her mouth.

"We should go now. While everyone else is distracted and some are headed home." Aki said as she, Christina and Trinity began to enter the castle until a voice stopped them.

"Where are you 3 going?" It was Yusei and he had been staring at them for the last few minutes as they tried to sneak to the castle.

"It's really none of your business but we're going to my room if you must know." Aki said rolling her eyes as they went inside and upstairs.

"Have fun girls." Yusei said nonchalantly as he looked back at the guards who were trying to explain what happened.

"K suit up girls we're going to need our masks this time well mainly you Aki. The girl doesn't need to see your face." Trinity said as she handed Aki her mask. (A/N- Aki's mask is the same one from the Fortune Cup when she dueled as The Black Rose. I really love that mask ^w^)

"Let's go there's no telling how long it has been since she was kidnapped and each second counts." Aki said as they climbed out of her window careful not to be seen by any person or detected by any vampire.

The Blood Shadow Forest over the centuries had claimed more lives than the war ever could. Even if it kept going for centuries. People would go in the forest and most were never seen again. Some came out alive only to kill themselves because of the torture they endured. The forest as its name goes is haunted by all the souls that have died there. However when those people died their true intentions were brought to the light. Whatever they wanted to do before they were killed occurred. Most shadows and spirits in the forest were malicious but there were a few who were friendly and would protect lost travelers. Aki prayed that the good spirits would protect the child until they got there. Usually kunochi and other ninja could go in and come out alive without any damage to them because they were use to the pain. However in the last century even they were dying and being trapped in that cursed forest.

As they entered the gnarled trees were the 1st things that caught them off guard. They were worse than the last time any of them had been there. It was as if a spell was cast that caused the trees to become that way. Legend has it that the bodies of the most violent, ruthless, malicious killers human and vampire alike were buried there and their hatred still lives today making the trees become more and more hideous. Just up ahead Aki could see 3 figures one of which was the little girl. She was tied to one of the trees.

"Let her go!" Trinity exclaimed drawing her daggers ready for a fight.

"Not until we get what we want." One of them said staring the girls down.

"What do you want?" Aki asked as she drew her sword.

"The head of the future vampire queen." The other cloaked person said with a sneer visible in the moonlight.

"Wow Aki if only we didn't have to explain this to your parents you'd gladly do it huh." Christina whispered slightly laughing.

"Very funny but if you want me you'll have to kill me yourselves." Aki said taking her mask off revealing her face.

"Looks like we didn't have to do anything. She came to us. Stupid girl." Both of them said as they charged for Aki.

"I don't think so." Christina said pulling out her bow and arrows and hitting one of them twice directly in the arm hitting a main artery and as he tried to stop the dark blood from spurting everywhere the 2nd arrow hit him in the center of his heart and he fell with a thud.

The 2nd one tried to get Trinity but as she ducked Aki swung her sword to hit him directly in the abdomen she turned the sword to the side and then jerked it out of his body as he fell blood spattered on Trinity.

"Are you alright?" Aki asked rushing over to Clarissa.

"Stay away from me!" Clarissa screamed struggling to get away but the ropes stopped her from moving even a centimeter.

"Please stop struggling we're here to help. I'm your brother's fiancée Aki." Aki said as Clarissa stopped moving to stare into Aki's eyes.

"You're the Rose Princess. Why are you a kunochi?" Clarissa asked as Aki sliced the ropes and she was able to move.

"I wanted justice for an incident that happened years ago and it really fits me." Aki said smiling.

"Does my brother know?" Clarissa asked as Aki looked back at Trinity and Christina.

"No he doesn't. You also mustn't tell him. Promise me you won't." Aki said as she looked into Clarissa's doe like cerulean eyes.

"I promise on my life I won't tell unless you want me to." Clarissa said smiling.

"Let's go before they realize we're gone." Christina said as Aki picked up Clarissa and they disappeared in a cloud of dust.

Aki put her mask back on, Trinity and Christina went back to Aki's castle as Aki went to Yusei's. When she arrived she knew what to expect. The vampire guards as well as Yusei and the King were standing there as her feet touched the ground.

"You have the nerve to take my daughter!" King Hakase exclaimed glaring at her as Yusei barred his fangs.

"I didn't take her I saved her." Aki said as she put Clarissa down and she ran to Yusei.

" Stop she's telling the truth. The people who took me wanted your fiancée dead. Thank you so much for saving me." Clarissa said as Aki disappeared in a gust of wind.

"Speaking of which we should get back so you can meet her that is if you want." Yusei said as he looked down to his sister.

"Sure I'd love to meet her." Clarissa said as they disappeared in a gust of wind.

Aki made it back just in time because as she removed her mask her father came inside the room.

"Aki are you 3 alright? The Vampire King said that there were ninja who brought his daughter back and they found bodies mutilated." Hideo said as Aki looked at a shadow leaning against the door. It was Yusei.

"Are you quite alright my darling Rose?" Yusei said looking at Aki sympathetic but she knew he was faking.

"I'm fine I don't need you asking me." Aki said glaring at Yusei who only smirked.

"Aki stop. The last thing we need after this incident is you two arguing." Hideo said looking at both Aki and Yusei before he left.

"When you're ready come outside the party isn't done quite yet." Yusei said nonchalantly as he left.

*Aki's POV*

I can't stand him! Don't argue I'll do more than that father if you leave me alone with him long enough. If only I could kill him now but I don't have silver arrows and I won't get any as long as he's here or near me. He's invincible there's no way I can kill him. Wait what am I saying in the 8 years I've been doing this I haven't given up yet. No matter how hopeless the situation…no matter if death was knocking at my door I fought anyway I never quit. Why should I now…why should I let one stupid vampire throw me off my game…make me question my life. I'm sure that if it were a fight to the death I would win or die fighting. Well Yusei if it's a war you want it's a war you'll get and then some!

*End of POV*

"Aki are you ok? You seem angry." Trinity said as Aki snapped out of her thought.

"I'm fine but he's not gonna win." Aki said standing up and walking towards the door.

"Are we gonna kill him?" Trinity asked as Christina stared at her with a crazy look.

"No if he dies here then the vampires will be even more intent on killing off the rest of this kingdom." Aki said as she motioned for them to follow her outside.

As they reached the outside they could see everyone had calmed down and was chatting. When Aki looked to her left she saw Yusei standing there talking to her dad and someone running towards her. It was Clarissa and she was wearing a yellow and white polka dotted dress with a huge yellow ribbon in the back. Her long black hair was down and swaying as she ran.

"Aki-chan!" Clarissa exclaimed as she jumped to hug Aki who was somewhat caught off guard.

"Hi you're ok right? You still aren't shaken up about before are you?" Aki whispered as Clarissa smiled showing off her small but sharp fangs.

"Yea thanks again! You're my hero and soon you'll be my sister-in-law. Yay we'll be related!" Clarissa exclaimed spinning Aki in circles until she almost fell but someone caught her.

"Guess who." The person said laughing as Aki looked up and rolled her eyes.

"Ha ha very funny Yusei." Aki said sarcastically as she stood up.

"Is something wrong?" Yusei asked as he stared at his sister who was holding Aki's hand.

"Yea everything's wrong." Aki thought to herself.

"Aki…seriously are you alright?" Yusei asked again

"Yes I'm fine I'm just tired is all." Aki lied staring him dead in his eyes.

"Well get some sleep 'cause tomorrow you'll be spending a few days with us in our home." Yusei said as Aki almost fainted.

"What this has gotta be a joke!" Aki exclaimed staring at her parents who heard her outburst.

"No it's not. But I'm really looking forward to spending some alone time with you. 'Til then my darling Raven" Yusei said kissing Aki's cheek as he and his sister left.

"Great now I'm really in for some hell. I wonder if it's to late to tell Trinity I want to kill him now." Aki thought as she went back to her room and everyone left for the night to go home.

One thing was certain though…no one would forget what happened tonight. A lot of weight is on the Rose Princess's shoulder and she's completely alone lost in the dark. She's the savior of her people but who's going to save her?

A/N- Chapter 2 is done thanks to everyone who reviewed. This story seems to be one of the best I've ever worked on so far. Next update will be possibly Saturday idk it really may be Friday since that's the final day before winter break. Sorry if the characters may not be themselves but this is really the only way I can see them. Especially Yusei he seems a lot more interesting when he's evil or moody. Get well Christina! R&R please and thanks for those who review you get smores. We have a fire going downstairs in the fireplace and since it was to cold to go outside we made them inside. ^w^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Deception: Roses of Gold

Disclaimer- I don't own Yugioh 5'ds I do however own the plot, the titles for the chapters and my Ocs.

Summary- Aki is being forced to spend time with Yusei at his castle. Aki still resents any feelings for the vampire prince. Yusei gives Aki a special golden rose ring as a sign of his love for her. This ring is anything but normal however; it doesn't raise any suspicion with the young princess. Later after a rash string of vampire attacks on her friends and kingdom, Aki is ordered to hunt down the vampire and kill him. Will she find the vampire and succeed in killing him? What mysteries does the golden rose ring hold? Will this mission be Aki's last?

*The Next Day*

Aki stood there as the last of her bags were put inside the horse drawn carriage. Her mother stood there hugging Aki goodbye and her father was having a "talk" with Yusei. Aki knew her father had limits for him as far as the engagement went. That meant how much and where Yusei could touch Aki without her fighting back and it being considered rape.

"Ha when I was little I always envied Cinderella I wanted to be just like her. Riding in a horse drawn carriage with my prince charming. Well that dream has turned into a nightmare. My prince is a damn vampire who I want nothing more than to kill. If I could I'd stab him with my silver sword or shoot him with a silver bullet and then rip his already dead beating and bleeding heart out of his chest. Those I suppose are my only dreams in this ever desolate and bloody war." Aki thought as she looked back at Christina, Serena and Trinity who had come to say goodbye for the time being.

"Are you ready to go Aki-chan?" Clarissa asked as grabbed Aki's hand.

"Yea in a minute. Why do you call me Aki-chan?" Aki asked as she saw Yusei glancing over to her but she ignored him.

"Because you saved me, you're kind and I like you better than my brother." Clarissa said with an innocent popsicle grin as she held the ends of her white and blue polka dotted dress.

"Aw she's so adorable maybe I was wrong. Not all vampires are bad but her brother is another story. One day I'm gonna rip his heart out stab it with a silver knife and—" was all Aki could finish thinking before a voice broke her concentration…it was Trinity.

"Are you ok sis? Maybe you should come sit down over here." Trinity said as she motioned for Aki to come over to the huge fountain out in front of the castle.

Whenever the girls were together they always sat out there when they were bored. That fountain was where they 1st met each other 6 years ago after a while of separation for some and Aki made new friends. Aki has known Trinity the longest though they've been friends for 11 years. However when the war got worse she moved away when she and Aki were only 8. Carly was 2nd Aki had known her for 10 years and considered her to be an older sister since Carly died at 19. Aki, Christina, and Serena have known each other for 6. It was Aki's 10th birthday that they all met each other under that fountain. Everyone of them got along just fine and were like a family. It was on Aki's 13th birthday that all of them except Carly because she wan't a kunochi was assigned to the same squad. Things had gotten so melancholy since Carly had been killed that Aki had almost forgotten the fountain existed.

"If he tries anything you tell me and I'll make sure I "introduce and welcome" him to our family." Trinity said with an ever so evil grin gracing her lips.

"I can take care of myself Trinity. I also have a gun so let's see how close he gets to me without being shot." Aki said smirking as Christina hugged her.

"Oh I'm going to miss you sis. Please hurry back home." Christina said as she tightened her grip on Aki.

"Don't worry I already asked and you all can come over tomorrow once I'm settled in. Yusei said anything I wanted I could have. He said he would never deny his Rose Princess her wish. I don't believe that but why not torture him a little with his own words." Aki said glancing back at Yusei who was leaning against the carriage in the sunlight.

"How I wish he'd burst into flames and then die slowly and painfully. Then when the ashes began blowing away with the wind I'd feed him to the koy fish in the fountain." Serena said as everyone looked at her shocked.

"Serena!" Aki and Christina exclaimed shocked.

"Impressive you do have a bad side." Trinity said chuckling.

In the time they had all known each other Carly and Serena were the nicest. Serena more than Carly. She was like an angel forced into a life she didn't want. Hearing words like that come out of her mouth caught everyone off guard. She never showed when she was angry or rather any emotion other than happiness.

"Sorry but I really hate him. He's the worst boy I've met let's just kill him now. If he's gone then maybe we'd stand a chance against the army." Serena said trying to offer an alternative solution.

"No the guards around him would know the moment we attack and the last thing we need is my parents to witness this." Aki said as she felt someone behind her.

"We have a long way to go we should leave now." Yusei said as he took Aki's hand.

"As much as I don't want to fine. Let go of my hand I don't need a vampire's help to walk to a carriage. I can take care of myself now leave me alone or I won't go at all!" Aki exclaimed snatching her hand away from Yusei.

"Fine it's your choice but if you aren't in the carriage in 5 minutes you'll be taken by force. I've warned you now you'll learn to listen." Yusei said as he turned to walk off back towards the carriage.

"Can I kill him now?" Aki asked as she hugged her friends goodbye.

"No we're all gonna do it together you don't get to have all the fun k." Christina said as she hugged her sister tightly.

"K I guess I'll see you all tomorrow or whenever I'm allowed to have guests." Aki said as she turned to walk towards the carriage.

"Goodbye mom...dad." Aki said as she hugged her parents goodbye and her father helped her into the carriage.

*A few minutes later*

The carriage carrying the princesses and prince was about 15 miles away from the vampire castle. Aki kept a constant eye out the window and ignored the stares she got from Yusei but it was hard with darkness of the trees.

"I thought you didn't need any help getting into the carriage." Yusei said as he caught Aki's attention and her fury was ignited.

"I said I didn't need your help. Why don't you do us both a favor and leave me alone." Aki said watching her tone and tongue because of Clarissa who was right next to her.

"Are you enjoying the sight? I bet you never expected our land to be this green." Yusei said still trying to get a response out of Aki.

"Look Yusei you know as well as I do that I'm not interested in anything you have to say so just shut up and save your breath. Even though you can't die and I wish you would." Aki said mumbling that last part under her breath.

There was silence Yusei didn't reply although he understood every word Aki had said. He only sat there smirking as one of his fangs showed. Aki glared angrily back and forth between the view outside and Yusei.

"Aki do you like the view?" Clarissa asked as Aki looked at her with a smile.

"Yes I do it's very beautiful." Aki said as Clarissa smiled back.

"Oh sure you get a response but I get hatred." Yusei said rolling his eyes as his sister laughed.

"Haha Aki likes me better Yu-chan. Maybe if you were nice to her she'd love you." Clarissa said as Yusei shook his head.

"No I'd still hate him. You're not like the rest of the vampires you're eerily human compared to your...brother." Aki said trying to be nice and not what she wanted to in front of his innocent little sister.

"Why the pause before brother?" Yusei asked as Aki scoffed. She wanted to hit him but held back her anger.

"Why don't you leave me alone?" Aki asked as her anger came back 10 fold.

"If you kiss me maybe I would. The night the engagement was announced I had to make you kiss me. That really wasn't a 1st kiss I know you kiss better than that." Yusei said leaning forward so he was within a half an inch of Aki's face

"If you don't want to die painfully get out of my face." Aki said as her cat like eyes narrowed and she glared at Yusei.

"That doesn't scare me. I've heard worse threats than that." Yusei said as he inches a little closer.

"Fine then if you don't get out of my face I'll rip your heart out of your chest but that won't kill you. It'll still be connected and you'll watch as I squeeze your heart until it bursts." Aki said as she pushed Yusei away.

"Ha and I thought my heart was stone." Yusei said chuckling and grinning lustfully.

"Wow Aki-chan has an evil side. Teach me how to do that." Clarissa said as Aki looked at her confused.

"What do you mean by that?" Aki asked still flustered at Yusei.

"Teach me how to be sweet and innocent but when I need to be as evil as possible and how to narrow my eyes like yours." Clarissa explained as Yusei laughed and a teardrop fell from Aki's head.

"Sorry sweetie but you're just too nice. No matter what you'd come off as just an innocent girl although you just may have some potential." Aki said glaring at Yusei.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm not going to be your test subject." Yusei said cocking his head to the side and staring seriously at Aki and Clarissa.

"Not even if I promised you could kiss me as long as you want?" Aki asked seductively as she stared at Yusei.

"As very tempting as that is no. I'm not going to have you teach my sister how to kill and then have her get rid of me." Yusei said as Aki stared at him shocked.

Before Aki could answer or even think of a reply the carriage stopped and Clarissa flung the door open.

"Yay we're home!" Clarissa exclaimed running towards the castle without looking back.

"Wow she's more hyper than I thought she'd ever be." Aki said as she climbed out of the carriage followed by Yusei who handed Aki's bags to a servant.

"You haven't seen anything yet sweet heart. I have a surprise I think you'll love though." Yusei said as he took Aki's hand and dragged her into the castle.

"Let me go Yusei I can walk on my own I am 16 after all." Aki said snatching her hand away again.

"Ha still being feisty I see. If you don't want to get lost you'll keep up then. However if you do that'll be fun for me. Wandering the halls lost and uncertain until I appear but no one will hear you scream." Yusei said as he pushed Aki against the wall and held her in place.

"Yusei do I have to remind you of what I made you promise before you went and got the Rose Princess." Hakase said as he appeared out of the shadows glaring at his son who was smirking.

"Sorry I couldn't help myself. She's just so pretty and innocent. I can't stop lusting for her blood." Yusei said running as hand down Aki's cheek and then kissing her neck.

"Let me go now or you'll regret it later." Aki said as she jerked a hand away free from Yusei's grip.

"Really this coming from the girl trapped against the wall." Yusei said as his eyes narrowed and leaned forward to kiss Aki completely ignoring his father was there.

"Yusei….just show her to her room for the time being and let her rest." Hakase said shaking his head as Yusei continued to drag Aki down the hall.

They reached a huge black wooden door with red flowers on it. Yusei flung the door open revealing a huge queen size bed draped in dark red and black sheets, a window with a seat and a drawer under it. There was the finest decor in the room all made from the finest wood ever. There were pieces painted red and some black. The carpet was dark red the ceiling was the most gorgeous thing Aki saw in the room. The ceiling was painted like the night sky, dark blue with white stars and a moon that was a yellow as it could possibly be. Aki stood there in awe as Yusei moved her bags from the floor to her bed.

"Enjoy the peace while it lasts. My room is being fixed even as we speak so you can stay in there. Then we'll see if my dad stops me from having fun." Yusei said as he turned to face Aki and walked out the room.

"Yea and we'll see which one of us has to visit the hospital before the night is over." Aki thought as she slammed the door shut.

She walked over to her bags and started unpacking. Her mother had put her finest dresses in one bag and normal everyday clothing in the other. Aki gasped and was taken back by the sight of a white and black dress with black flowers on the bottom of the dress leading up midway. Carly had helped her pick this dress out for the Moonlight Festival she even agreed that it was the most gorgeous dress that she'd ever seen. When Carly was killed Aki hid that dress away from the world to hide the pain of the memory.

"How did this get into my bag?" Aki thought as she picked it up and a piece of brown paper fell out of it.

Her mother didn't put this dress in there Trinity did. She even wrote a note.

"_Hey sis. I hope that you find this before nightfall. Unfortunately, there's a vampire attacking random people in the kingdom. It has been this way for a few days after the festival. The worst part is that he's attacking in broad daylight. We didn't tell you because we didn't want to raise any suspicion. It has been decided that this is our mission we must hurry before he truly kills someone. The victims have been found with bite marks but nothing seriously deadly. Hurry and don't raise any suspicion". ~ Trinity._

"Great just what I need right now a damn vampire who's blood crazy." Aki thought mentally moping but she began to walk towards the door.

She flung the door open and there leaning against the frame was none other than Yusei with a small dark red box in his hand.

"Going somewhere darling?" Yusei asked as he stood up straight to block Aki's way.

"Yes I am now move it bat breath." Aki said trying to get past Yusei but it wasn't working.

"Will you stop fighting for one second and just let me explain one thing to you?" Yusei asked sounding serious but at the same time genuinely sincere 

"Fine but hurry I have to go." Aki said folding her arms as Yusei opened the box revealing a golden rose ring.

The rose bloomed at the top revealing a topaz gem in the center and the vine wrapped around to form a circle. Aki stared in shock as Yusei put the ring on her finger.

"Now repeat after me. A love blooming in the darkest of light. A tear falling into the darkness. A soul forever lost searching for love. Bonded we survive...if alone we die. A light formed from hate and love united we become one." Yusei said staring at Aki who nodded her head.

"A love blooming in the darkest of light. A tear falling into the darkness. A soul forever lost searching for love. Bonded we survive...if alone we die. A light formed from hate and love united we become one." Aki repeated as a small chill went straight through Aki.

"Now you're mine and no one elses." Yusei as he held Aki closer.

"What was that weird feeling?" Aki asked as Yusei let her go.

"We're bonded together. Now every vampire will know you're mine." Yusei said as Aki backed up.

"So you mean I'm not going anywhere now. That you have every right to rape me. Well think again touch me like you did before and I'll neuter you." Aki said as she held a hand behind her back and a dagger appeared.

"No it means that my scent is on you. We share everything now but I'd love to see you try to cut me with that dagger.

"What the hell! How did he know there was a dagger behind my back?" Aki thought as Yusei smiled.

"Simply because I know everything you're thinking." Yusei said as he walked off.

"Huh a dove and a note…this never ends well." Aki said looking back and seeing the same black and white dove as before she didn't pay attention to a word Yusei said.

"_Aki that vampire attacked Serena you have to hurry its bloodlust is getting worse with each passing minute."_ The note read as Aki grabbed her bag (containing her mask and black fighting outfit) and ran out of the room leaving the door wide open.

_15 minutes later_- "Serena are you ok?" Aki exclaimed as she rushed to her friend who had bandages around her left arm.

"Yea I'm fine but I'm not the only one who got hurt. I got one shot at his arm and hit a vein but he wouldn't bleed out he just ran away." Serena said as Aki hugged her.

"Where did you get that ring?" Trinity asked as she rushed over.

"Yusei gave it to me and made me say some oath I guess that's what it was." Aki said as she began to panic.

"No that ring is bad. It allows him to read your every thought and know your every move if you're still." Trinity said trying to remove the ring but it wouldn't budge.

"What! I should've known. How could I be so stupid and let him do that to me!" Aki exclaimed hitting the wall.

"Don't worry we still have to catch that vampire then we'll have a little talk with Yusei." Christina said as she put her hand on Aki's shoulder.

"Right let's go before something or someone finds us here." Christina said as they disappeared in a gust of wind after changing.

"Should we shoot Yusei or just neuter him?" Serena asked as they could smell blood in the air.

"What is this?" Aki exclaimed as the vampire came into view and the smell of blood hit them like a train.

"Halt. We will not hesitate to strike." The guards said one brandishing a pistol and the other a sword.

"This is our mission. You have no right to stop us." Christina said as she aimed her bow and arrow at the guard with a gun.

"Try and shoot the arrow but I'll shoot you first." The guard said as Trinity pulled out a gun and Aki did the same.

"Really...shoot her and we'll get both of you." Aki said as she slowly began pulling the trigger unbeknownst to everyone else.

"That won't be necessary we captured the vampire in a cage. He'll be executed by the executioner not a kunochi." Yusei said appearing out of nowhere and shocking all the girls who stood in front of Aki.

"He's ours it was our orders to capture him not yours you damn bloodsucker." Aki said pushing her way to the front and directing her gun at Yusei who was smirking.

"How cute you're just as feisty as my fiancée...I wonder where she ran off to though." Yusei said playing dumb as he smiled at the girls with his fangs showing and his eyes half lidded and full of lust as he disappeared.

"Aki let's go before he goes in your room and finds you gone." Trinity said grabbing Aki by her arm and dragging her away from the guards.

Aki however jerked away from her and fired 7 shots. Two of the bullets hit each guard and then 3 hit the vampire in the cage. Dark maroon blood spattered everywhere as Aki lowered the gun and took off her mask.

"Wow maybe I should take that gun from you before you go on a vampire killing spree while you're here." Christina said slowly pulling the gun out of Aki's hand.

"Ha those 3 just didn't know who they were messing with...pity though my anger still hasn't subsided." Aki said as she glared at the bodies and smiled.

"Ok how bad is it? If you can't kill Yusei how much of this kingdom would you kill?" Trinity asked as she took Aki's gun from Christina.

"Everyone here except Clarrisa. She's such an angel." Aki said as they disappeared under the darkness from a cloud above. Each going their own way without any final words said.

Aki reached her room. She fixed her hair and checked to make sure no blood spattered on her. She slowly opened the large black door only to see a pair of boots by her window. She knew who it was because she could see the outline of his figure.

"Where have you been?" Yusei said as he turned around with a smile on his face.

"What are you smiling at you damn vampire and why the hell are you in my room?" Aki asked as she folded her arms and leaned against the doorframe although she really wanted to kill him.

"I asked a question first my love but if you must know...you're a very stupid human. But then again so is your whole kingdom." Yusei said as he nonchalantly put a hand in his pocket and walked towards Aki.

"How dare you!" Aki said as she charged at him trying to upper cut Yusei but he caught her arm spun her around and pinned her so she was facing the door and her back was to him.

"You fell for that golden rose ring and you're forced to be my bride. Did you even remotely for a second think you were fooling me about being a kunochi and sneaking away? Do you even have a clue why I called you stupid or your kingdom?" Yusei said as Aki tried to struggle but it didn't work.

"..." Aki didn't say or think anything she just kept struggling and was failing miserably.

"I didn't think so. Your kingdom is stupid because they gave you to me. We honestly do not intend to make peace with humans. I only want you for two reasons and nothing more. You're stupid for going along with this and thinking you could outsmart me. I should teach you a lesson about true pain but I have a meeting over the "peace" treaty we will sign before the wedding. I however won't forget and will be back later my idiot bride." Yusei said throwing Aki to the ground and when she landed with a thud he sneered and left.

"Damn vampire. If you think you'll win you have another thing coming. I'll die before I say I do. I'm tired of this I'm tired of the lies. I won't take this anymore. Fate isn't going to win...I'm getting my life back." Aki thought as she got up off the ground and wiped the blood off of her arm.

With that final thought Aki grabbed her bag and a few clothes. She looked back at the door and locked it. Tears began streaking down her cheeks. She couldn't believe any of this was happening but with one final glance back and around the room she climbed out of the window and when her feet hit the ground she ran as fast as she could. Determined to get away from everything and everyone who had lied to or hurt her.

A/N- Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I've had finals and parties to focus on. Now however I can post a chapter at least once a week for this story and update the other ones. I will also be starting another one next month. I really probably should wait and finish my other ones 1st but that's not really my style.

R&R please and thanks for those who review you get huge lollipops. And thanks to all those people who have already reviewed the 1st 2 chapters I really appreciate it and I'm so sorry for making you all wait a whole week for another chapter.


	4. Darkness No Escape

Chapter 4: Darkness No Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5'ds I do however own the plot, the titles for the chapters and my Ocs.

Summary: Aki who is tired of being lied to runs away. She does her best to keep her mind blank and her body moving so Yusei can't find her. But being as emotional as she is and not paying any attention to where she's going runs into a werewolf. Can she trust this werewolf or will he kill her? Will Yusei ever find her?

"I can't give up...fate won't win." Aki said as she kept on running.

Aki didn't know where she was and she didn't care. She just ran down the twisted and winding path covered in black and dead leaves. The farther she ran the more twisted, misshapen, and gnarled the trees became. Nothing ever died in this land simply because everything was already dead or undead. Some tree roots were standing above the ground like scythes or spikes just ready to lung out and stab you.

Aki began reaching the end of the path and slowly began disappearing into the darkness of the forest. The last thing seen of her were the crystal tears she had been crying and the last things heard from her where her cries of pain and the crumpling of the dead leaves under her feet.

*Back at the Castle*

"I'm back Rose Princess." Yusei said swinging the door open.

Silence greeted him as well as darkness but he couldn't see a form or a shadow anywhere. Yusei lit a red candle and sat it down on the nightstand then began searching the room. It was then that he felt the cold wind coming into the room from the open window. Yusei turned around to see the dark red curtains blowing in the breeze and he smirked.

"Looks like she wants to play. To bad she's gonna regret running away...I'm going to show her who runs this show." Yusei said turning around and he saw Clarissa standing in the door.

She had on black pajamas with a black santa claus like hat on her head, her black hair was down and stopped at her waist, her usually cheery and happy cerulean eyes were narrowed at Yusei and full of anger.

"Aki's gone isn't she." Clarissa said as Yusei walked towards her.

"Yea but I'm about to go look for her she's not getting away from me that easily." Yusei said as he walked by Clarissa who was still in front of the door.

"Maybe if you were nice to her she wouldn't have runaway." Clarissa said as Yusei stopped and turned around.

"What did you just say?" Yusei asked as he glared at Clarissa.

"You heard me! If you were nice to Aki she wouldn't have runaway. You don't love her I know that much! You're cruel and heartless you don't and can't love anyone else! You don't even love yourself! You're just an empty shell trying to use people to make yourself feel better! You are not the brother I use to know! You are a cold self-centered, heartless, hollow bastard! And as far as I'm concerned you're not my brother at all I don't know who the hell you are anymore!" Clarissa screamed as tears began falling from her eyes.

"Ha does it look like I care what you think Clarissa? I don't...you can cry all you want but you're not going to change a thing. Aki is mine and no one will change that." Yusei said as Clarissa stopped crying and began drying her eyes.

"I may not be able to stop you alone but if you ever find Aki and you continue to hurt her...I'm going to be among those people that do kill you. She has sisters and brothers whether they're biological or not they're still family...more than I can say about us. You chose your side tonight and so did I...so now let's see who lives and who dies." Clarissa said as she glared at her brother one last time and walked off.

"Do what you want but you'll regret it later my foolish little sister." Yusei whispered as he disappeared.

*Back in the Forest*

"I'm so tired but I can't stop. I can't risk him finding me or catching me." Aki said as she kept pressing on. She didn't have any idea where she was but she knew she had been running for a couple hours.

Aki hadn't paid any attention to what was up ahead or the path. The farther she had gone the more the root came up out the ground and covered the path. She didn't realize this however until a hook like root caught her foot and she fell.

"Ah!" Aki exclaimed as she hit the concrete path very hard.

"Get up keep going! Don't stop!" Aki's mind kept screaming but her body was in pain.

Aki just laid there as a few ice-cold tears fell. The cold wind whipped all around her and the trees moaned. Aki was feeling so lost, so numb, and so unloved. She was cold for all of those reasons and none of them.

"Are you alright?" a voice said as Aki looked up to notice a werewolf.

"Stay back! I won't hesitate to shoot." Aki said backing up and forgetting Trinity had her gun.

"It's ok I won't hurt you. I'm the werewolf prince my name's Bruno." Bruno said as his figure became clear.

He had blue hair, grayish eyes, dog like ears and tail, and small fangs like canines.

"I-I'm Aki the Rose Princess." Aki said as she placed her hand over the gash across her leg where the root cut her.

"Oh no you're hurt. Come on I gotta get you some help." Bruno said as he picked Aki up and ran in the direction of his kingdom.

20 minutes later- They had reached Bruno's kingdom which had wolf statues outside as well as a few wolves. That was all Aki saw before she passed out.

15 minutes later- Aki was starting to come to and she saw she was in what seemed like a hospital room and laying on a bed.

"Where am I?" Aki asked not remembering what had happened.

"Thank goodness you're ok." Bruno said as Aki looked to her side and saw the blue haired teen sitting in a chair.

"Bruno...where am I?" Aki asked as she sat up and moved so her legs could be dangling off the side of the bed and she could face Bruno.

"We're in my kingdom princess. You are in the infirmary you passed out." Bruno said trying to be as nice as possible.

"Thank you so much for helping me. I must go however I don't wish for you to be in trouble with the vampires." Aki said as she stood up but Bruno stopped her.

"No you mustn't leave you must rest. I won't get in any trouble Yusei is my friend." Bruno said reassuring Aki.

"That's hard to believe that Yusei has friends. Do you think you could try to remove this for me?" Aki said showing Bruno the ring.

"Um sure if you don't think Yusei will mind." Bruno said getting up and walking over to the cabinet and pulling out a brown bottle.

"What's that?" Aki asked as Bruno opened the bottle.

"A cattail, water lily, and moondust lily* mixture that'll get the ring to release its grip on your finger." Bruno said as he got a syringe and put 2 drops on the ring making it slide off.

"Thank you so so so much." Aki said hugging Bruno.

"You're welcome but why were you out there?" Bruno asked as Aki lowered her head and sighed.

"Yusei...he's just so cruel. I want to kill him but I shouldn't be telling you that considering you are his friend. He doesn't plan on making any type of peace with my kingdom they're gonna kill us all." Aki said as she grabbed her necklace and tried not to cry.

"No don't cry I understand everything you tell me I won't repeat a word to him. I know he's not the same. He hasn't always had something against humans but since they killed Jack he's just not the same any more. It's not the 1st time this has happened but it's the worst for sure." Bruno said shuddering at the thought.

"What happened the 1st time Bruno?" Aki asked as she touched his arm.

"There were these two little kids if I remember right they were twins and their names were Rua and Ruka. They were the sweetest brother and sister but that night a human appeared with a pistol and shot them right in front of our eyes. Yusei and me were frozen in fear when we saw the blood pooling from both of their bodies. Then Yusei just snapped and charged the human...my skin just crawls to think of how he tore the human apart." Bruno said as Aki gasped and couldn't believe anything she had heard.

"I-I don't believe that...but Yusei use to be very kind?" Aki asked still very confused as Bruno got up and said something to on of the maids.

"Yes...and when Jack was killed...he was our brother and him and Yusei were super close then he was killed over that human girl..." Bruno said looking down at the floor.

"My sister...she was the one Jack loved. She was one of the reasons I became a kunochi. One of the reasons I'm in the predicament but I still love and miss her. That doesn't mean I'm gonna take my anger out on everyone else." Aki said as a maid brought in some soup.

"Here you need to eat something." Bruno said as Aki excepted the bowl.

"Thank you...you're very kind." Aki said as Bruno smiled, stood up and patted her head.

"Eat up and I'll be back soon to check on you." Bruno said as he walked out the room and closed the door.

*Back in the Forest (Again)*

"I know you're around here somewhere. I don't know how you got the ring off but it doesn't matter I'm bring you back home." Yusei thought as the smell of blood hit his nose.

Yusei stopped running in the exact spot Aki fell and cut herself. He kneeled down to touch the blood it was cold. Then he picked up on an unforgettable smell.

"So you fell and hurt yourself...a werewolf must've been in this area. I don't smell any more blood so must be alive and you must be with them. All the easier to find you." Yusei said as he disappeared in a hailstorm of black leaves.

*Back at Werewolf Castle*

"How do you feel now?" Bruno asked as he reentered the room.

"Better but my leg still hurts a little." Aki said sitting up and gasped as she saw another shadow behind Bruno.

"Don't worry sweet heart I can carry you. You can sleep the rest of the night undisturbed." Yusei said as he entered the room.

"No stay away from me! Leave me alone!" Aki screamed jumping out of the bed and running towards the window in the room but it wouldn't open.

"Yusei leave her alone. She's not feeling well and you're making it worse." Bruno said grabbing Yusei's shoulder.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Yusei asked as he slammed Bruno into a wall.

"Bruno! You bastard...I hate you! Just die!" Aki screamed as she grabbed a huge white Victorian vase and smashed it on Yusei's head stunning and making him fall as well as causing his head to start bleeding.

"You little witch! You've done it now!" Yusei exclaimed grabbing the back of his head.

"I don't care you aren't going to hurt Bruno he's right leave me the hell alone! You're the one who told me to get over Carly dying! So why don't you take your own advice and get over Jack, Rua, and Ruka dying! There was nothing you could do! Isn't that what you told me! You've let everything that has happened turn you into a hollow shell of a person. Bruno told me all about how kind you use to be. Well where's that boy now! You have a shot at true love and you're throwing it away!" Aki screamed as Yusei froze and only stared at Aki who had her fists clenched.

"Um...We need a nurse in here stat!" Bruno exclaimed as one ran in the room as fast as she could.

"I don't believe you! How can you just sit there and not say anything to me!" Aki exclaimed as the nurse cleaned and bandaged Yusei's head.

"Aki calm down...let's go outside while she finishes fixing Yusei's head." Bruno said grabbing Aki's shoulder and taking her outside.

"I just can't believe him! Are you ok Bruno?" Aki asked as she examined his appearance.

"I'm fine but I can't believe you did that." Bruno said in astonishment.

"Me either but it's so wrong for him to do that to you and you're his friend." Aki said as she hugged Bruno neither of them paying attention to Yusei whom was standing in front of them.

"She's right...I'm very sorry Bruno." Yusei said holding his hand out to Bruno who nodded and they shook hands.

"And as for you." Yusei said turning to Aki, grabbing her and hugging her tightly.

"Can we go home now?" Aki asked getting tired of being hugged.

"Yes." Yusei said as he took Aki's hand and they left under the stars.

A/N- Happy ending for this chapt...not really considering how I wrote out my plot for the whole story. R&R and for those who review and have a Fanfiction account if you want you can request a sneak peek at chapt 5 and for those who don't you get a huge lollipop and smores. Special thanks to LDC for bringing the fact that Yusei was acting like a bastard to my attention and to my sister Christina who told me someone should tell him off about it. And who better than his little sister.

*moondust lily- I made that up but in my world it's a poisonous plant that has a bloom in the center like a crescent moon and powder in the center of the bloom. It's strong enough to kill 150 ppl with a micro dose. And yes ppl I'm kinda crazy 4 thinking that up bt it's so awesome.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Hearts Clashing: A Soul in Danger

Disclaimer- I don't own Yugioh 5'ds I do however own the plot, the titles for the chapters and my Ocs.

Summary- Aki has been found and taken back to the castle. However she isn't free of punishment yet. She is in an indescribable amount of trouble for defying the prince and is locked up. Just as this is happening a life or death situation for a friend appears. Will Aki be able to escape or will she die of guilt? Is it curtains for one of her closet friends?

Warning- Graphic scene...may not b graphic 2 some bt I'm not takin' any chances.

*The Next Day*

"Yusei what happened to your head?" King Hakase asked as he saw his son sitting and eating breakfast.

Aki and Yusei had returned to the castle in the middle of the night so no one saw Yusei's head.

"Oh this...the Rose Princess smashed a vase on my head. She tried to run away but I caught her." Yusei said eating another spoonful of hash.

"If you hadn't hit Bruno I wouldn't have done that." Aki said walking into the dining hall wearing a red dress that stopped at her knees, red flats and her hair pulled into a bun excluding a few pieces she allowed to fall in her face.

"Good morning princess." Hakase said bowing and Aki curtsied.

"Well don't you look hot. Any particular reason or thing you're dressed up for?" Yusei asked grinning lustfully and looking Aki up and down.

"You're such a pervert! Get a life or do I need to get another vase and teach you some manners!" Aki exclaimed as Clarissa came in and stared and started laughing.

"Hahaha she got you good." Clarissa said as Hakase left the room shaking his head.

"It won't happen again." Yusei said as Aki sat 3 seats down and Clarissa sat across from her and 2 seats away from Yusei.

"I told you we both made our choices. Hurt Aki and I'll make sure we kill you." Clarissa said glaring at Yusei as servants brought Clarissa and Aki hash.

"Oh you 2 had an argument and she's on my side. I just might have to teach you how to fight after all. Brother vs. Sister a fight to see wouldn't you agree?" Aki asked laughing.

"She wouldn't win. Now why are you dressed like that?" Yusei asked again looking at where the dress ended.

"It's not for you. Trinity, Christina and Serena are coming over." Aki said as Yusei moved so he could be right beside her.

"I bet your friends would be very mad if I had a little fun with you." Yusei said as he kissed Aki's neck.

"I already told you I'd neuter you if tried to do that to me. Why don't you just take my blood?" Aki asked as she shuttered thinking that she just told a vampire he could probably have a little of her blood.

"The royal gala is next month. It's there that I will take your blood in front of everyone to show that we are getting along just fine." Yusei said gently touching Aki's cheek.

"We aren't getting along just fine so no blood for you." Aki said leaning away from Yusei.

"Although I do wish we were getting along a little but I like it when you fight." Yusei said hugging Aki and leaving.

"Are you ok?" Aki asked Clarissa who hadn't touched any of her food and had her fists balled up.

"Yea he's usually like this some mornings. He's very nice and then the rest of the day he's like normal. So hollow so cold I hate it. Please Aki...promise me you'll fix my brother." Clarissa said looking up as her cerulean eyes reflected hurt.

"I can't Clarissa...but it won't hurt to try." Aki said smiling as Clarissa's eyes brightened up.

"Thank you so much! I know you can do it!" Clarissa exclaimed running around the table to hug Aki.

"I hope I can too. If not who knows what he's gonna do to us." Aki thought as she hugged Clarrisa back.

"Your guests are here my princess." Yusei said opening the door and allowing Christina and Trinity to walk in.

"Where's Serena?" Aki asked looking around as Yusei closed the door.

"She was busy. Her parents had a "surprise" for her." Trinity said rolling her eyes.

"I hope it isn't the same thing I'm going through." Aki said lowering her head and Clarissa hugged her.

"Aw who is this little angel?" Christina asked as Clarissa gave her a hug too.

"That's Clarissa. Yusei's little sister." Aki said smiling as Clarissa curtsied.

"I'm on your side too. If Yusei keeps hurting Aki I wanna help kill him." Clarissa said staring at Trinity who nodded.

"Wow Aki she's almost like you when you were young." Trinity said smirking as Clarissa left the room.

"Yea I like her. She's almost as human as we are. Her brother however is another story." Aki said as Christina gasped.

"What happened to your leg?" Christina asked as she saw the white bandages.

"I fell when I tried to runaway." Aki said as they left the dining room and went to Aki's room.

As they reached the door Aki noticed it was cracked and she was sure she had closed it. Aki slowly opened the door only to see Yusei leaning against the wall and staring out the window. When the door creaked Yusei looked over to Aki and smiled.

"Why are you in here?" Aki asked as she walked towards him.

"To give you this. I thought it would be a good time. Maybe it'll lower the tension we have." Yusei said holding up a 24-karat gold ruby heart necklace with diamond, sapphire, emerald, and topaz incrusted wings.

"I'm not falling for that again Yusei. Oh and the rose ring is on my dresser." Aki said going to get it.

"Ha it's just an ordinary necklace I promise. This belonged to my great...about 20 greats grandparents. They are the longest married vampire couple and the oldest. However, this is only 1 of her necklaces but it's the purest. It has always proven lucky for our family. My father gave it to my mother and now it's my turn." Yusei said walking towards Aki.

"How long were they married? Your great grandparents...how long has it been?" Aki asked as Yusei stood in front of her.

"About 112,500,000 vampire years or 150,000 human years. Vampires have a different way of measuring life than humans." Yusei said rolling his eyes as Aki laughed.

"Haha so you're super old." Aki said still laughing.

"No most of us go by human years but that wasn't the way it was centuries ago. As for that comment with older age comes greater skills and abilities." Yusei said as he put the necklace on Aki.

"I bet if we fought I'd probably win." Aki said still laughing.

"I doubt it my reflexes are slightly faster than yours." Yusei said hugging Aki and leaving.

"What's his deal? Is he only doing that because we're here?" Trinity asked sitting on the bed.

"No Clarissa said he's usually like this some days or just in the morning. I like it but I still can't shake what he said before." Aki said sitting at the foot of her bed.

"What did he say?" Christina asked as she sat next to Aki.

"He said that the vampires didn't have any intent to make peace with my kingdom. That he only wanted me for 2 reasons. We're going to die." Aki said wishing it were all a dream.

"Don't worry we'll be ready. I think this year with the new recruits we got for each kingdom we'll stand a chance against them." Trinity said walking over to the window and noticing Yusei sitting on concrete stairs deep in thought.

"Who do you see?" Aki asked as she got up followed by Christina.

"Yusei he's sitting on the stairs." Trinity said pointing to him.

"Oh...I wonder what he's thinking about." Christina said as she went to the bathroom and returned with a bucket of water.

"You better not be about to do what I think you are." Aki said watching a popsicle grin stretch across Christina's face.

"Come on Aki. You know you want to." Trinity said as a grin graced her face.

"Fine but you guys better be ready to run. That room won't save us." Aki said as they walked out into the hall and opened a window that was only a couple feet away from her room.

"Hey Yusei!" They all called out as they threw the water.

Yusei looked up when he heard his name but it was to late to move and the ice cold water came crashing down on him.

"What the —. You 3 better run!" Yusei exclaimed running into the castle as the girls ran 3 separate ways.

They ran and hid for hours on end with no ending in sight until Aki tripped and fell. She was outside near the veranda and somehow she had fallen. She looked back to see a huge stone and it was somewhat sticking out of the ground. She checked to see if she was bleeding and then she removed the stone. Inside the hole was a brown box with writing in gold. Aki couldn't read it because it was vampire language but she took the box out anyway.

Inside were letters, notes, and pictures all of them english and in some were in Yusei's handwriting. The pictures were of Yusei, Bruno, Jack and two other mysterious figures that she didn't know. She might've known them but couldn't think of their names.

"I wonder what these notes are for." Aki thought as she picked some up and read them.

Some of them were talking about his feelings for Aki and others were talking about taking over the Rose Kingdom. The letters were from his father and one told of his mother's death!

"What do you think you're doing?" A voice exclaimed as Aki turned around to see Yusei and he was angry.

"I fell and found this so I moved the stone and found a box with this stuff in it." Aki said showing Yusei the open box only to have him knock it out of her hands.

"I don't care if you found it! You don't go through my stuff! Come with me." Yusei said snatching Aki off the ground and dragging her through the castle.

"Where's Trinity and Christina? What have you done with them?" Aki asked trying to fight but Yusei tightened his grip.

"They left it was getting dark. If you don't stop struggling you'll only hurt yourself." Yusei said as he tightened his grip yet again.

"Ah Yusei that hurts." Aki cried out as Yusei continued to drag her not caring if she was in any pain.

"Get in here and stay!" Yusei exclaimed pushing Aki into a dark room and slamming the door.

Aki rummaged around the room for a few minutes until she found a candle and a match. When she lit the candle the room became clear. It's similar to a dungeon but it's a holding cell with one window that's slightly cracked so air can get in. The walls are white and the floor is gray. That was the only candle in the room and there was only that 1 table made of steel so it couldn't be burned.

Aki began looking around the room for a way out when a taping came at the window. It was a black raven with a note in its beak. Aki gasped because she knew they only sent a raven when it was a true life or death situation. Aki hesitantly took the letter and the raven flew away into the night.

"_Aki please hurry it's Trinity she's been captured by vampires. They ambushed her and Christina when they were close to your kingdom. They said they'd kill her if you harm the vampire prince. Christina tried to stop them but they were too strong. She's in the hospital now with fractured bones but nothing serious. Please you're Trinity's only hope. Hurry! ~ Serena"_

"No! Yusei let me out of here now!" Aki exclaimed banging on the door as hard as she could.

"Not until I hear what I want to hear." Yusei said ever so smugly.

"I'd rather die 1st." Aki said hatred fueling her words.

"That can be arranged darling." Yusei said throwing Aki's anger back at her.

"I hate you!" Aki screamed as she hit the door hard enough to put a small dent in it.

"Sure you do but I love you." Yusei said sneering as he leaned against the door.

Aki walked away from the door and sat on the floor. She didn't know what to do then a kunai knife dropped beside her when she looked up a brown weasel was in the window. As soon as she picked it up the weasel left.

"Oh I get unscrew the bolts and escape. Great arguing with Yusei I've lost precious time I need to save Trinity." Aki thought as she worked quickly and quietly to undo the window.

After a few minutes the window was gone and so was Aki. She ran as fast as she could trying to find a clue any clue as to where Trinity could be. As Aki began getting closer and closer to her kingdom she heard a blood-curdling scream.

"Trinity!" Aki called out running in the direction of the scream.

When Aki got close enough nothing could prepared her for what she was about to see. Trinity was lying on the ground in a puddle blood paler than a sheet. Cuts and slashes were all over her body some very deep and some you could see bone and her clothes ripped. She looked like she was barely clinging to life and fading fast.

"You monsters!" Aki exclaimed charging one of the vampires sword drawn and ready to draw blood.

"Cute but you're not going to stop us." The other vampire said as he deflected Aki's attack and knocked her into a tree.

"Hey you never said we were gonna hurt her or her friend." The vampire who Aki's attack was meant for.

"Shut up or I'll kill ya too." The vampire said drawing a sword and attacking Aki.

Aki dodged the sword tumbling under him and as he was swinging back the swords clashed and sparks flew. They were even matched until the vampire knocked Aki down and her sword flew into the brush.

"Ha so much for the best kunochi alive. What a waste." The vampire said but a bullet stopped him.

"Huh...where did that come from?" Aki thought as a few more bullets hit the vampire and he fell with a thud.

"So much for you, ya lying bastard." The other vampire said revealing he was the one with the gun.

"You saved me...why?" Aki asked as she stood up.

"Because I finally realized what was right and what was wrong." The young vampire said bowing.

"Tell me what's you name and why a vampire went out of their way to save me" Aki said as she studied him.

He didn't look any older than Aki. He had orange hair that stood up in spikes, light brown eyes, green pants, an orange shirt and jacket.

"Oh the name's Crow and I'm not a vampire. I'm a shapeshifter but not just that I'm the prince." Crow said smiling.

"Wow you fooled me. Still why did you kill him?" Aki asked still confused.

"He killed some of my people. We should get your friend to a hospital fast." Crow said running over to Trinity and picking her up.

"Yea let's go. I hope you can run." Aki said as they both bolted for a hospital Aki leading the way.

25 minutes later- "Will she be ok?" Aki asked a doctor.

"Aki she's in critical condition. You know as well as I do that it's a 50-50 chance. However she's a fighter to the last breath like you." Doctor V said as Aki smiled.

"Aki you made it." Serena exclaimed running to hug her.

"Wait Aki...you're the Rose Princess." Crow exclaimed as Aki turned around and laughed.

"Yes I am. This is my friend Serena." Aki said introducing them.

"Oh thank you so much for saving my sisters. You're my hero." Serena said kissing Crow's cheek.

"Aw it was nothin'." Crow said trying to hide the blush on his face.

"I should get back before Yusei realizes I'm gone." Aki said hugging Serena goodbye.

"K. I'll tell Christina you stopped by when she wakes up." Serena said as Aki left followed by Crow.

"She's cute. Do you think you could hook me up?" Crow asked Aki as the walked back to Yusei's castle.

"Sure she seems very interested in you." Aki said smiling.

As they drew closer and closer to the castle a figure came into view. It was Yusei standing at the bottom of the stairwell in all black with a black and red rose in his hand.

"Where have you been Aki?" Yusei asked looking directly at her.

"Trinity was in trouble and I had to save her. She could've and almost died. She's still not out of the woods yet she's in critical condition. I'm just glad to be home I really missed you...I want this memory to go away." Aki said faking as if she was about to cry as Yusei took her in his arms gave her the rose and hugged her.

"Long time no see Yusei." Crow said laughing and waving.

"Crow...what's up man. It's been forever." Yusei said smiling as Aki let him go to walk over to his friend.

"I know I wish it was like old times when we use to hang out everyday. You're very lucky to have the Rose Princess she's very brave and kind. She won't leave ya." Crow said patting Yusei's shoulder.

"Yea I guess I am lucky." Yusei said looking back at Aki with a look of hatred and anger that Crow couldn't see.

"Well I better be going." Crow said walking away into the darkness towards his castle.

"And as for you. You're in so much trouble!" Yusei exclaimed walking over to her.

"Instead of being mad at me I could really use some comfort." Aki said holding her arms out waiting for Yusei to hug her.

"Ha nice try I'm not an idiot. You're a pretty good actress to have fooled Crow." Yusei said dragging her into the castle.

"Leave again without my consent and you'll regret it in this life time and the next." Yusei said glaring back at Aki with his cobalt eyes slightly turning crimson.

"If it were Jack you would've done the same." Aki muttered under her breath.

"So I'm not like you." Yusei said as they stopped in front of Aki's bedroom door.

"Just because you're a vampire doesn't mean a thing." Aki said as she opened her door.

"You're right it means everything." Yusei said as he looked at the stars.

"No it doesn't but thanks for the rose." Aki said kissing Yusei on the cheek.

"Whatever but if you keep disobeying I won't wait for the wedding your kingdom will be destroyed in that instant and as for you. Well you don't want to know what I have in store for you." Yusei said walking off down the hall.

"Fine be that way. You won't know what hit you when you try that attack. And as for me I'll sure as hell be ready so you better give it your all." Aki thought as she closed the door and everything went quiet.

A/N- Chapt 5 iz done. I may go back to only posting on the weekends because school starts soon and Emory Pipeline starts again so I'm busy on Wednesday. Tensions are about to rise all over again. Anyway R&R and for those who review and have a Fanfiction account if you want you can request any info that you want about the story. If you're confused or whatever reason ask any questions you can think of. I'll try my best to answer them. If you don't you get Yugioh 5ds character dolls. Have a Happy New Years everybody get some much needed TLC. And thank you all for the reviews I can't believe I've got 50! Me and Christina can't stop screaming so thanks so much to Akino Kiru for being the 50th reviewer. ^w^


	6. Swept Away: Don't Look Back

Chapter 6: Swept Away: Don't Look Back

Disclaimer- I don't own Yugioh 5'ds I do however own the plot, the titles for the chapters and my Ocs.

Announcement- Happy Birthday Stardust97!

Summary- Tensions are rising between the prince and princess as the royal gala is approaching. Aki despite much pushing still refuses to do what she's told. As the party goes on she meets one of Yusei's "friends" who says he's on her side and can help her. He tells her about the maze behind the castle that will help her escape. Is he trustworthy or does he have his own agenda? Will Yusei stop her before she can leave?

Warning- Fighting in this chapt but not ninja vs. kidnappers/killers or anything like that. You'll see who it is. I really didn't like writing that scene but I did anyway.

Previously- _"Fine be that way. You won't know what hit you when you try that attack. And as for me I'll sure as hell be ready so you better give it your all." Aki thought as she closed the door and everything went quiet._

_*One month later 4 days until the Royal Gala*_

Aki was alone out on the veranda. She sat there with a melancholy look on her face as she stared at the Victorian teacup and plate. This was one of the only places Yusei wouldn't bother her and she could get some peace. She also loved being out there. There were red and black roses everywhere occasionally she spotted some white and black ones but it was quite rare. She hadn't touched her tea she was deep in thought about what the next step of action should be to protect her kingdom when she heard footsteps coming towards her. She looked up and noticed it was a small figure so she knew it had to be Clarissa.

"Aki can you help me pick out my dress for the gala? I wanna look really beautiful like you." Clarissa said walking towards Aki with 4 dresses in her hand.

"Sweetie you are beautiful you're a little angel." Aki said taken back smiling at her as she drank her tea.

"I know everyone tells me that but I want to be a beautiful raven like you." Clarissa said as Aki sat there speechless remembering that Yusei had called her a raven before.

"Huh a raven? Why would you want to be called that?" Aki asked still shocked and very confused.

"Being called a raven is a great compliment. It means you are the most beautiful thing that person has ever seen. You're purely graceful, kind, caring and loving. Yusei calls you that sometimes when you aren't around or someone asks about you." Clarissa said smiling as Aki shook her head.

"You're already a raven. You're a pure soul...nothing can change that. Just because people don't call you that doesn't mean you aren't. Just be yourself don't act like something you aren't." Aki said touching Clarissa's shoulder as she smiled.

"She's right Sky. You're a raven but you don't need to hear anyone say it to know it." Yusei said walking down the stone stairs towards Aki and Clarissa.

"What do you want?" Aki asked glaring at him.

"Just to enjoy the sun, air and my bride to be." Yusei said sitting in the other chair across from Aki.

"Well I'm busy. I'm helping Clarissa pick out a dress." Aki said as Clarissa tugged on her auburn shirt sleeve.

"Aki I can wait but can I ask you something 1st?" Clarissa asked walking away from the table.

"Oh sure." Aki said getting up and following.

"Aki please...take this opportunity and try to get through to Yusei." Clarissa said clinging to Aki's shirt.

"Clarissa I don't think I can you said it yourself how hollow and cold he is in the afternoon and rest of the day sometimes." Aki said as Clarissa said looking up at Aki with doe eyes that were shaking.

"Please you have to try." Clarissa said pleading as her eyes shook even more.

"Ok...ok I'll try." Aki said not being able to handle that look anymore.

"Yay thank you thank you thank you." Clarissa said extremely fast hugging Aki and leaving.

"That child is gonna be the death of me." Aki thought shaking her head as she walked back towards Yusei who now had a cup of tea and was watching Aki with a smile.

"Something wrong my lovely raven?" Yusei asked as Aki sat down.

"It's none of your business if something is bothering me." Aki said glaring at Yusei.

"All I'm trying to do is be nice can't you see that?" Yusei said glaring back at Aki.

"You are?" Aki asked shocked she hadn't realized it but Yusei was calmer and nicer than any other time before.

"Yes I am. All I want to talk about is the gala. I have your outfit already but if you want to wear something else it's also ok." Yusei said picking up his white Victorian cup and taking a sip of tea.

"You're only being nice because your father is watching isn't that it. I saw him staring out of the window behind us when I got up to talk to Clarissa. Isn't that your reason?" Aki asked her eyes narrowing.

"Ha clever girl...but he is moving on. Now listen you will do as you're told. The royal gala is important and as you can clearly see after what happened last month that it's not just you and your kingdom at risk. Your dear friend Trinity almost died. If you don't want them to actually die you'll behave." Yusei said as Aki clenched her fists, hit the table and jumped up.

"No you listen you damn vampire! I don't care what you say or do you won't win! I'll never be yours I'd rather be dead! My sisters are stronger than you think...my family is larger than you know! You don't know a damn thing about me! Kill them if you want to and see just what I'm gonna do to you!" Aki screamed at Yusei as stood up and walked over to her.

"Foolish girl do you honestly think I care. You're mine now and forever. Try and fight but you'll only be hurting yourself." Yusei said as he grabbed Aki and she hit hard enough to knock Yusei back but he grabbed a chair to keep from falling.

"Don't you dare touch me. You aren't anything more than a monster. I'll never love you or feel sorry for you the only thing you have of mine is anger!" Aki exclaimed as Yusei stood up.

"You think you're so clever. You're nothing but an idiot!" Yusei exclaimed slapping Aki hard enough to knock her on the ground.

"You bastard! If you think I'll stay down you're crazy as hell!" Aki exclaimed jumping up and punching Yusei.

Aki hit Yusei in his abdomen, face, and did a jump kick to knock him against a stone wall. She then proceed to leave by going up the stone stairs when Yusei grabbed well snatched her back by her hair. Yusei drew his sword and placed it at Aki's throat.

"What he had his sword!" Aki thought in disbelief that she didn't notice it before.

"I told you to be very careful but you continue to be stubborn. Just try and talk your way out of this." Yusei said as he put some pressure on the sword so it felt like Aki couldn't breathe.

"Yusei! Let her go this instant! That's no way to treat your future wife and queen! That's not how I raised you!" Yusei's mother exclaimed standing at the top of the stairs.

"Yes I'm very sorry mother. I don't know what came over me." Yusei said letting Aki go as she bolted for the stairs terrified out of her mind.

"It's ok princess calm down. Go to your room and lay down I'll handle this." Yusei's mother said as Aki bolted for her room running as fast as she could not looking back for anything.

"Aki! Are you ok?" Clarissa exclaimed running into Aki's bedroom.

"I-I am now. I don't think I've ever been this afraid in my whole life. How did he do that to me?" Aki asked still shaking.

"I'm so sorry if I didn't ask for you to try and help fix him this wouldn't have happened I'm so sorry please don't hate me!" Clarissa exclaimed hugging Aki tightly.

"I don't hate you. I could never hate you. It's ok it's all going to be ok soon don't worry." Aki said stroking Clarissa's hair.

"I'm going to change him even if it kills me." Aki thought as she looked out the window to see a red flower in the tree everything else had bloomed but that was the only one that hadn't.

That night Aki drifted into an uneasy sleep. She couldn't help but open her eyes and stare at the ceiling. Everytime she closed her eyes she could feel that sword against her throat and the pressure just kept increasing until blood started trickling and Yusei's cold cobalt eyes on her with the most malicious smile across his face. A couple times she had jumped up because it felt like her dream was coming true and blood was running down her neck.

"This can't be affecting me that bad. I've lived through hell and back and now this 1 vampire has me scared for my life." Aki thought as she heard her door begin to open and she closed her eyes pretending to be asleep so whoever it was would leave her alone. She was shocked when she heard whose voice it was.

"Such an angel...dear maybe this isn't a good idea. He almost killed her this afternoon. Perhaps we should call the engagement off so this angel doesn't die. She's just to kind." Yusei's mother said looking back at her husband.

"Yes I believe that's best. I wish we could do this but we can't. The treaty relies on the marriage and we are relying on her to save Yusei. I know he isn't the same anymore but I never thought we'd rely on such a young girl to save him. I pray the stars are with her and us." King Hakase said staring at Aki as well.

"Please be safe and don't let us down Rose Princess we are all counting on you. May the stars be with you and may you find our son in the darkness that shrouds him." The Queen said kissing Aki's head as they left the room and Aki opened her eyes as the door closed.

"So they're relying on me too. I can't let them down...but I can't die either. My kingdom...family...friends...even they are relying on me. I don't know what to say or do." Aki thought as she drifted off to sleep.

*_Time skip 2 days until the Royal Gala_*

"Good morning princess." Yusei said as Aki entered the dining room.

"Good morning." Aki replied sitting 5 chairs away from Yusei and on the other side of the table so she could get to the door if needed.

"Everyone has already come and gone. It's just you and me." Yusei said looking down towards Aki who looked at the table.

"Then I suppose I should leave as well. I still must help Clarissa." Aki said getting up and going towards the door when a hand grabbed her.

"Don't...let's just hang out a while." Yusei said letting go of Aki.

"What? After what you did yesterday I don't think so get away from me!" Aki exclaimed walking out of the room followed by Yusei.

"Ok look I'm an idiot, I'm a bastard and I'm a damn vampire but I'm also so sorry. I love you I really do. Please just give me another chance." Yusei said pleading as he ran in front of Aki.

"You're such a liar. Why should I believe you?" Aki asked as she stopped and looked into his cobalt eyes.

"I just want another chance and if I screw up you can walk out of my life forever. I won't try and stop you and your kingdom won't die." Yusei said sounding as sincere as he'd ever been.

"I don't think so. I'm not falling for that...nice acting though." Aki said she walked off towards her room and when she got there slammed the door shut.

*_Day of the Royal Gala 4 hours left_*

"It's so quiet. I guess Yusei has given up." Aki thought as she sat out in the courtyard reading a book.

"You should be getting ready my sweet red rose." Yusei said as Aki looked over towards him expecting a smirk and him in his regular clothes but what she saw made her blush.

Yusei was wearing a black tux with a red shirt, his brown gloves replaced by white silk gloves and black shoes. The tux showed off every single muscle he had and the half smile he had was slightly showing his fangs made Aki's heart go into hyperdrive.

"Are you ok?" Yusei asked snapping Aki out of her daydream.

"Um yea I'm just fine." Aki said picking up her book.

"You have to get ready now. I'd hate for my sweet raven to be late for her own party." Yusei said picking Aki up bridal style.

"My party? Yusei put me down." Aki said looking at the boy who was carrying her into the castle.

"Sorry but I can't. Yes it's your party. The Royal Gala wasn't suppose to be until February and more specifically Valentines Day but I didn't want to wait so we're having it now in November before the snow comes. The wedding is in April or May not sure no one has agreed on the date. I can wait though I'll always wait for you my darling Rose." Yusei said putting Aki down outside her room.

"Thanks I guess. My clothes are already in here right?" Aki asked as she opened the door and Yusei nodded.

"I'm going to check on the preparations I'll meet up with you later." Yusei said continuing to walk down the hall after Aki entered her room.

There was a short dark auburn strapless dress lying out on the bed, an auburn shawl and some flats. The dress had a bow in the back and broke apart by silk fabric that was laced over the dress giving it a darker look.

"This is so beautiful...but I can't be swayed by him. I must be strong." Aki thought as she changed into the clothes and then left for the ballroom.

"Aki-chan wow you look so beautiful!" Clarissa exclaimed rushing over to Aki who had just come through the door.

"Thanks so much and it looks like I made it just in time the guests are arriving." Aki said as she watched everyone coming through the door that lead to the side of the house.

"Don't you look ravishing." Yusei said sneaking up behind Aki and hugging her.

"Yusei let me go and drop the act." Aki said breaking away from Yusei.

"There is no act this time." Yusei said kissing Aki's cheek and disappearing into the crowd.

"What's his deal?" Aki asked to no one rubbing her cheek where he kissed her.

"He's like that because of your blood." Clarissa said walking towards Aki with a glass of some red liquid in her hand.

"Huh what do you mean?" Aki asked still confused.

"Your blood is controlling him. Your attitude is reflected in your blood tonight and that affects Yusei's attitude. I'm actually quite happy because he's been his old self all day. Thanks Aki-chan." Clarissa said smiling and hugging Aki.

"Um your welcome." Aki said very uncomfortable.

"K well I have to go find mom and dad the Blood Bond will begin in a little while." Clarissa said also disappearing into the crowd.

"I have no intentions of letting Yusei take my blood." Aki whispered to no one in particular as she turned away to walk not realizing that she bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry princess." The young man said bowing.

"Oh it's quite alright the fault is mine I wasn't watching where I was going. What is your name?" Aki asked slightly smiling and observing the boy.

He had silverish blue hair, dark gray eyes it seemed and a somewhat pale complexion but Aki didn't really care. It was when he smiled and bowed again Aki snapped out of her thoughts.

"Kiryu Kyosuke Shadow Prince at your service dear princess. I'm one of Yusei's friends and I'm on your side." Kiryu said looking up at Aki who was to shocked for words.

"Thank you but that doesn't help me escape." Aki said muttering the last part as Kiryu smiled.

"Yes of course it doesn't. I know a way you can escape before the Blood Bond. Would you like to know?" Kiryu asked whispering the question as some people began taking their seats.

"Yes please tell me." Aki said excitedly but at the same time trying not to draw attention to herself.

"There's a maze in the back of the castle. If you can find your way out of there then you'll make it home before they can find you and bring you back. The guards won't go into the maze at all." Kiryu said as Aki hugged him.

"Thank you so much." Aki said trying not to scream as she ran off unseen by anyone.

"Don't thank me just yet Rose Princess you haven't made it home yet...alive." Kiryu said looking over towards Yusei.

"Here it is. It's rather interesting. The maze is dark green and black but it has thorns those could prove difficult. It must be simple like the one at home. No matter I've got some weapons in case I need them. Don't worry mother and father I'm on my way home." Aki thought as she rushed into the maze not worrying about a thing.

10 minutes later- "Dad have you seen Aki she's gone?" Yusei asked looking around for his princess but she hadn't been found.

"No Clarissa hasn't seen her either. What could've happened to her?" King Hakase asked as Yusei bolted off the stage towards Bruno.

"Bruno have you seen Aki?" Yusei asked now beginning to panic.

"No I saw her talking to Kiryu though and then that was it." Bruno said pointing over to Kiryu.

"Oh no. Kiryu!" Yusei exclaimed rushing over to him.

"It's so good to see you again Yusei. Is there something I can help you with?" Kiryu asked smiling.

"Bruno saw you talking to Aki and then she disappeared. Where's Aki now?" Yusei asked trying not to grab Kiryu by his neck.

"I believe she'd be in the maze by now." Kiryu said nonchalantly as a grin more malicious and larger than the Cheshire Cat's.

"What why would she be there?" Yusei exclaimed anger boiling over with each passing second.

"She wanted to leave and I told her no one would follow her if she entered the maze." Kiryu said as Bruno grabbed Yusei to hold him back so he wouldn't kill Kiryu.

"You know for a fact that the last time a person made it out of that maze was 600 years ago! No one makes it out alive the maze kills them! Only the royal family can make it out of there alive and in some reports a few of them were killed!" Yusei exclaimed trying to hit Kiryu but Bruno stopped him.

"Hey man instead of fighting with him let's go maybe we can get to her before something bad happens." Bruno said pulling Yusei away from Kiryu and they ran for the maze.

"Bruno you don't have to do this. I'd never forgive myself if you died." Yusei said as they stood at the entrance to the maze.

"I'll be fine but if I do die and you get to the Rose Princess before she's hurt just promise me these three things. One you won't blame her for this. Two you'll love her forever and always with your whole heart. Three if you two have a baby and it's a boy name him after me and teach him to be kind. Agreed." Bruno said laughing after saying the last thing.

"Agreed." Yusei said shaking Bruno's hand.

"Now let's go get your princess!" Bruno exclaimed as they ran into the maze.

A/N- That's the end of this chapt. I just had to add Kiryu just the mischief. Will Yusei get to Aki before she dies? Will Bruno die? Will they all die? Well you gotta wait 'til chapt 7 2 find out. Anyway R&R and for those who review and have a Fanfiction account if you want you can request a sneak peak at chapt 7. If you don't well...if you have anything you want me to put in the story I'll do it. I guess that's fair enough.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Maze of Death: No way out Pt.1

Disclaimer- I don't own Yugioh 5'ds I do however own the plot, the titles for the chapters and my Ocs.

Summary- Aki has taken the Shadow Prince's word and entered the maze. He however left out one important part out. If she doesn't out before sunrise or keep moving she'll be killed by the maze itself. Yusei has found out and he and Bruno are rushing to find her but will they make it in time?

Previously- _"Here it is. It's rather interesting. The maze is dark green and black but it has thorns those could prove difficult. It must be simple like the one at home. No matter I've got some weapons in case I need them. Don't worry mother and father I'm on my way home." Aki thought as she rushed into the maze not worrying about a thing._

"She can't be that far I'm sure of it." Yusei thought as they ran deeper into the maze.

"I can't smell blood so she's gotta be safe." Bruno said looking around.

They kept running around corners not knowing where they were going and not caring until a vine wrapped around Bruno's leg and knocked him down.

"Ahh!" Bruno yelled as he was jerked into the air and more vines raised up sharpened to stab him.

"Bruno hang on." Yusei said turning around and drawing his sword.

*Somewhere deeper in the maze*

"I can't keep running. I must've run for at least 3 hours and haven't gotten anywhere." Aki said panting as she stopped at a cross section.

As Aki stood there and rested for a few seconds but little did she know something was sneaking up on her. In the shadows of the path on her left thorn vines were snaking their way towards her.

"How large is this maze? If I was in our maze I woulda reached the end by now." Aki said still panting. (A/N- 'Cause of me wanting to make this difficult Yusei's maze is 300 miles long and 300 miles wide. So Aki is about 75 miles into the maze. Yusei and Bruno only 29 miles.)

The vines had just reached the intersection when they began to raise up from the ground and thorns appeared but that wasn't all there was a vine like creature like Rose Tentacles but it was black and red. (A/N- I'm using Aki's deck b/c in this story they don't have duel monsters or anything and plus it's a garden so why not). As it raised a tentacle to strike Aki the tentacle sprouted thousands of little and huge spikes. Still unbeknownst to Aki as she's about to start moving again. Rose Tentacles strikes but Aki hears it coming and dives out of the way.

"What the hell?" Aki exclaims as she looks back to see the creature and is frozen in place.

Aki draws her sword and prepares to fight not knowing what is going on or what that thing was. The monster raises its arm again to strike but Aki cut that tentacle off and sliced it in half. However when she did the monster dissolved into nothing but black leaves that burnt to ashes.

"What the hell is going on here?" Aki asked as she continued on her way through the maze.

*Back somewhere at the beginning*

"Great of the 2 of us I'm the 1 that got picked to be killed by vines." Bruno said as he was being swung in the air.

"Sorry but I'm royal blood so these things shouldn't attack me." Yusei said as he sliced the vines and Bruno fell to the ground.

"Whatever let's just get out of here before something else tries to kill us or me." Bruno said as he got up and they ran.

"Do you think Aki is ok?" Yusei asked as they continued down the long winding path.

"If she doesn't stop she'll be fine. I doubt Kiryu told her about the maze being a literal death trap." Bruno said as they reached another part of the maze.

"Burning leaves...Aki must've been here. She must've stopped and something attacked her and she destroyed it. We're on the right track Bruno." Yusei said looking at the purple flames.

"Oh no we stopped we're gonna get attacked!" Bruno said cringing as Yusei laughed.

"No we aren't she defeated whatever it was if the flames weren't burning we'd have to worry but we better go before the flames go out." Yusei said as he and Bruno ran straight down a path that was on the left but little did they know Aki had gone to the right.

*145 miles into the maze*

"How far does this thing go? What was that creature? It was like a cross between an octopus and a rose. What's going on here?" Aki thought as she continued to run until she came to another intersection of paths this time there were 6.

As she stood there yet again and tried to figure out where she was going another creature was sneaking up on her. Aki began walking towards a path and the creature slowly followed. Aki stopped and examined each path looking confused until something pushed her and she hit the ground the chain from her necklace breaking but she didn't realize it.

"What?" Aki questioned as she looked up and saw what she thought was a little girl and a bird plant monster.

The little girl grabbed her hand and led her through the maze running as they ran as fast as they could. Aki looked back to see if that creature was following them but she mainly kept her gaze ahead so she wouldn't lose the little girl. They stopped and the girl motioned for Aki to come through the gate. The little girl closed the gate and they hid as silent as mice. The creature came and looked around the area but ultimately left back to where it had come from.

"Thank you. Who are you? What is an innocent child doing in this maze?" Aki questioned as the girl smiled.

The little girl walked over to a tablet and picked it up. She walked back over to Aki and handed it to her with a smile.

"Huh? Witch of the Black Rose...you're not a child you're a spirit! I'll just call you Black Rose for short...you saved me! Thank you!" Aki exclaimed hugging her.

"You are...welcome." She replied speaking slowly but happily.

"You can speak! Please tell me what is going on why are those things after me?" Aki asked looking back at the gate terrified something would come to attack them.

"This maze...is...dangerous. It killed...an innocent girl...centuries ago...before the war. If you stop moving...you are attacked. I helped...you are...a pure soul. I am...one of the...protectors here. See...my...tablet is here...that is why...Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis stopped. We have...um...limits on how...far we can...travel. If you take...my tablet...I can...travel with you." Black Rose said smiling.

"The Shadow Prince didn't tell me that." Aki said shocked as the little girl gasped.

"The Shadow Prince...he's very...horrible. Why...did... he...send...you...here?" She asked looking concerned.

"I wanted to escape from Yusei. I'm his bride to be and not very happy. I'm the Rose Princess Aki." Aki said smiling slightly.

"Yusei...it has been...very long since I...have seen him." The girl said.

"He use to come here. How I thought this maze was deadly?" Aki questioned as she held the tablet tightly.

"Royal blood can't...be harmed." The girl simply replied.

"Great but everyone else is fair game." Aki said moping.

"You'll be fine…I won't let...anything…hurt you." Black Rose said hugging Aki.

"How long does this maze go on? I've been running for hours and haven't found the end." Aki said sighing thinking she'd never get out.

"This…maze goes…on for…um…300 miles." Black Rose said as Aki gasped.

"Are you serious?" Aki exclaimed as she stood up.

"Yes but…please be quiet…the monster…will…come…back." Black Rose.

"It will. How I thought we were safe here?" Aki asked as she began to shake.

"We are…for now. It can…move further...to those...paths…but it didn't. I…think it will…um…ambush." Black Rose said.

"So I have to run the minute you open this gate or fight." Aki said looking at the bars.

"No…we run…or fight…together." Black Rose said smiling.

"Then let's get ready to run." Aki said swinging the gate open as she grabbed the stone tablet.

As soon as the door swung open. Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis came out of the shadows in all of its fury. Aki and Black Rose ran as fast as they could dodging all of the vines and red lasers coming after them. They ducked into the 3rd path and continued to run for a few minutes then Black Rose stopped and so did Aki.

*190 miles into the maze (Aki and Black Rose)*

"That was close...will it follow us?" Aki asked as they began to walk.

"No...vines...watch out...for those." Black Rose said leading the way.

"So Yusei use to come here. Why did he stop?" Aki asked as Black Rose lowered her head.

"He...changed. I heard...you are...going...um...save...him. I...hope...so." Black Rose said looking back at Aki.

"Wow word gets around fast. I tried but he tried to kill me. I haven't given up but I doubt he's willing to follow me into this maze." Aki said sighing.

"He did...he...loves you...a lot." Black Rose said smiling

"He did...I can't be swayed by that if he wants me he has to take me back by force." Aki said running some more as Black Rose followed.

*145 miles into the Maze (Bruno & Yusei)*

"Sorry Bruno I thought for sure she went to the left but that was a dead end." Yusei said laughing as they started to go to the right and Bruno had purple gunk on him.

"Yea you're sorry but I'm the one that ended up in purple quicksand." Bruno said slowly walking until he noticed something shiny.

"Bruno why'd you stop?" Yusei asked turning around and walking over to him.

"Isn't this the necklace you gave Aki?" Bruno asked picking it up.

"Yea...she went this way then but where is she now?" Yusei asked as he turned to the left to see Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis.

"Oh no not again!" Bruno exclaimed as Yusei just stood there.

"Stop!" Yusei exclaimed putting his hand out and the creature obeyed.

"Huh? Why did it just stop?" Bruno asked looking at Yusei and the creature.

"Certain spirits listen to me when intruders are in here others won't. Where did Aki go?" Yusei asked as Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis pointed toward the 3rd path.

"Let's go before it changes its mind." Bruno said leading the way down the 3rd path.

"Don't worry Aki I'm coming." Yusei thought as they disappeared into the darkness of the path.

*215 miles into the maze (Aki and Black Rose)

"We're so close to the end. I can feel it." Aki said smiling and praying she was right.

"We are...only 85 miles...but...everything is...more...dangerous. The spirits...will not let you...go without...a fight." Black Rose said as something was lurking in the shadows.

"So we're almost free...but it comes with a price." Aki said as Black Rose nodded.

The creature was drawing closer and closer the only thing on its mind was blood.

*185 miles (Bruno and Yusei)*

"Great we're close I can feel Aki's energy. Her blood is calling me." Yusei said as he ran down another path without a thought.

Little did they know they were also being followed. The small creature drew closer and closer until it made its appearance known by knocking Bruno back towards the end of the path and Yusei down in front of him; pointing his sword at Yusei's throat.

Yusei laid there momentarily paralyzed as the creature applied more pressure on Yusei's neck as he tried to look at the monster but couldn't see a face.

"I guess I'm not so lucky after all. I'm going to be 1 of the royal family that dies this time." Yusei thought as the creature raised it sword and...

A/N- That's right cliff hanger. OMG thanks so much for all the reviews. I can't believe you all love this story so much! I just can believe its almost 80! This is so surreal I actually almost started crying well anyway before I get teary eyed again. Will Yusei survive or will he and Bruno die? Who or rather what is stalking Aki and Black Rose? Try and guess the monster who attacked Bruno and Yusei is. If you get it right you get a mention in part 2 if you don't well you'll see. R&R ppl 'til next time Maria Starlight out.


	8. Maze of Death: No Way Out Pt2

Chapter 8: Deadly Maze: No Way Out Pt. 2

Disclaimer- Disclaimer- I don't own Yugioh 5'ds I do however own the plot, the titles for the chapters and my Ocs.

Summary- Aki is nearing the end of the maze but the deeper she goes the more danger she's in. Only vampires and certain humans make it out of the maze alive. However no one has made it out alive in 600 years. Yusei is also closing in on her, he refuses to let her die. Who will survive and who will die? Will anyone make it out alive?

Warning- Blood and anything else you think of 'cause that all for my warning.

A/N- It's early yea but today is my B-Day so this is a weekly update and a treat for me otherwise I'd update tomorrow. Mentions at the bottom. Enjoy.

Previously- _I guess I'm not so lucky after all. I'm going to be 1 of the royal family that dies this time." Yusei thought as the creature raised it sword and..._

_*185 miles into the maze still (Bruno and Yusei)*_

The creature raised its sword and stuck it in the ground. He climbed off of Yusei and knelt down like a faithful servant would. Yusei who had finally gotten over his initial shock sat up and stared at the monster. He had blue hair and a sword the clothes however were unmistakable.

"Twilight Rose Knight." Yusei said as the boy looked up.

"Yes prince...it is me." Twilight Rose Knight said looking up.

"Yusei are you ok?" Bruno asked finally getting to his feet.

"I'm fine Bruno. Why did you attack us?" Yusei asked watching Bruno walk over to them.

"I did...not realize...it was you. I am...very sorry." Twilight Rose Knight said kneeling again.

"It's ok can you help us find Aki? That's all I need to know." Yusei said impatiently trying to keep moving.

"Yes...I saw her...and Witch of...the Black Rose...I didn't stop them. I...didn't...know." Twilight Rose Knight said sadly.

"It's ok just help us catch up with them they've gotta be close to the end and it gets more and more dangerous." Yusei said as Twilight Rose Knight nodded.

"Follow...me." Twilight Rose Knight said as they ran into the darkness of another path.

*245 miles into the Maze (Aki and Black Rose)*

"We're almost at the end!" Aki exclaimed as she continued to follow Black Rose.

"Yes...but why?" Black Rose asked stopping.

"Why what?" Aki asked as she stopped.

"Why...are...you leaving? Don't...you...love Yusei?" Black Rose asked as Aki lowered her head.

"That's just the thing I don't know. I hate vampires for killing my sister. I hate him for being so cold and heartless. He's trying to destroy my kingdom but I still have some type of feelings for him. I want to go home...that's why I'm leaving. I know if I come back Yusei will be waiting for me and who knows maybe with open arms. I won't know that however until I leave." Aki said as she heard rustling.

"No...it can't...be. Not here...now." Black Rose said trembling.

"What do you mean?" Aki asked as a shadow appeared.

"Run...Aki...run!" Black Rose exclaimed as the both ran.

"What is that thing?" Aki asked looking back as the figure was catching up with them.

"I'll...explain...when we...are safe!" Black Rose exclaimed as fast as she could.

They turned corners and tried to hide in paths but whatever it was kept catching up with them. Whatever it was made attempts to corner them and attack Aki with a silver sword. They finally made it to a gate like before and hid inside it. It was then that they noticed why they couldn't get away.

"You're...bleeding...Aki." Black Rose said pointing to Aki's arm.

"It must've got me. You called me by my name!" Aki exclaimed shocked.

"I'm...sorry...it...insults you?" Black Rose questioned.

"No I never imagined you would. I like it I hate being a princess. What is that thing?" Aki questioned watching its shadow move outside the gate.

"The...final spirit...that...stops you...from leaving. It's...um...really dangerous. The final...60 or...65 miles...belongs to it. I don't...go this...far...pure...evil...a creature." Black Rose said shaking.

"Great this is the only thing stopping me from getting out of here. I don't have a choice but to fight it. The question is how. How far are we into the maze now?" Aki asked as she and Black Rose sat down.

"If we...stay here...we are...um...safe for...now. It won't...attack...unless you...move or...leave. We have...20 miles...left." Black Rose said as Aki began thinking.

*210 miles into the maze (Bruno, Yusei and Twilight Rose Knight)*

"They went this way. I can hear Aki's blood pulse. They can't be more than 70 miles off." Yusei said cheering up a little.

"But didn't you say the closer they get to the end the more dangerous everything gets." Bruno asked as Yusei froze.

"Oh no. That domain...we gotta hurry Bruno or Aki's gonna die!" Yusei said running leaving Bruno and Twilight Rose Knight stunned.

"You...ruined...his...happiness. What kind...of...friend are...you?" Twilight Rose Knight asked as a teardrop fell from Bruno's head.

"True...let's catch up with him." Bruno said bolting after Yusei followed by Twilight Rose Knight.

"That thing is merciless...it's heartless. She's gonna get killed! It's all my fault! If I hadn't acted like I did she'd be with me right now!" Yusei said running down the path as fast as he could when he and Bruno started smelling blood.

"Yusei I smell blood!" Bruno exclaimed as Yusei stopped.

"I do too. How far are we now?" Yusei asked Twilight Rose Knight.

"About...255 miles." Twilight Rose Knight replied as Yusei looked around.

*280 miles into the maze (Aki and Black Rose)

"Only 20 miles...we'll never make it with that thing around. Maybe we can fight and then run." Aki said standing up .

"It will...not...work. That...creature knows...our every...move." Black Rose said shaking.

"What? What kind of creature is it?" Aki asked as she looked at the gate.

"A...copy plant. No one...ever gets...past. Pure...evil...creature...it's...a...monster." Black Rose said shaking a little worse than before.

"It can't be that bad. Come on we gotta get out of here." Aki said walking towards the gate with swords drawn.

"No...princess...stay...Yusei...will be...here...soon." Black Rose said grabbing Aki's arm.

"No I'm not waiting on him. I'm not a damsel in distress. I'll leave your tablet here to protect you." Aki said sitting the tablet down.

"No! I can't...let anything...happen...to...you." Black Rose said tightening her grip on Aki's arm.

"Why? Are you afraid Yusei will blame you if I die?" Aki questioned as Black Rose shook her head.

"No. You...are our...only hope...of...getting...Yusei...back to...normal." Black Rose said as Aki gasped.

"You all are depending on me too." Aki said in disbelief as Black Rose nodded her head.

"Please...be swift...and careful." Black Rose said as Aki flung the door open and gasped when she saw the creature.

*260 miles into the maze (Bruno, Yusei, and Twilight Rose Knight)

"There's a fight about to happen Yusei. I can feel the tension building." Bruno said as Yusei kept his gaze straight ahead.

"Don't worry I'm coming for you Aki. Don't you give up on me just yet." Yusei thought as he continued to run without looking back.

"Please let the stars be with Yusei and Aki tonight. Who knows what will happen if Aki dies." Bruno thought as he tried his best to keep up with Yusei who was running like a bat out of hell.

*280 miles into the maze still (Aki and Black Rose)*

Aki flung the door open and stood there in horror. She was looking at herself only a dark version. The imposter had blood red eyes, a pale complexion, and pure black clothes.

"What kind of trick is this?" Aki asked tightening her grip on her swords.

"It...isn't a...trick. No...one gets...out...because...of this." Black Rose said holding her tablet and standing by the gate.

"So it copies me and then what?" Aki asked as she looked at her all but perfect duplicate.

"Fight me and find out." The copy plant said shocking Aki.

"What the hell! It talks!" Aki exclaimed as the duplicate charged her.

Aki dodged the attack and swords began clashing. Aki ducked and dived as fast as she could. Sparks were flying from the metal as it clanged and bent under the sheer force of the attacks. Aki got lucky and slashed the duplicates arm but then she felt a sharp pain and saw she was bleeding while the duplicate fixed itself.

"What? How is this possible?" Aki thought as she barely dodged another attack and the duplicate laughed.

"Surprised? I'm you so you're only attacking yourself. Kill me and you kill yourself. I don't and can't get hurt. You and that pathetic child can't kill me. There's no one else here so prepare to die." The duplicate said as Aki grabbed Black Rose's tablet and they bolted.

"We have to run as fast as we can. We may not make it but it's better than going back into the maze and facing more of those things." Aki said as she looked back to see the copy plant keeping pace with them and closing the distance.

*285 miles into the maze (Aki and Black Rose)*

Aki looked ahead only seeing bushes fly and as she went down a path the copy plant stopped and hissed. Black Rose looked back in confusion and wondered why the copy plant had stopped as the entered the small area at the end of the path.

"Huh this is weird. A flower? How beautiful...I never imagined that these would grow in this maze." Aki said as reached for the white peach shaped plant.

"No Aki!" Black Rose exclaimed as Aki touched the plant.

The plant opened to look like a star but quickly turned black and emitted a black substance into the air. Other plants in that area did the same thing as Aki covered her face.

"Oh no Angel Nightshade*!" Aki exclaimed as she and Black Rose bolted back up the path making sure not to breathe the air around them.

"It was...a trap!" Black Rose exclaimed as she and Aki quickly ran to the left and were quickly stopped by the copy plant.

"I thought the plant woulda killed you but now I get to have fun." The copy plant said catching Aki off guard and making a deep gash in her arm almost all the way down to the bone and end of her hand.

Blood spattered everywhere as Aki grabbed her arm and watch the blood drop to form a puddle at her feet. She remembered the shawl was still in her bag and quickly got it out before the copy plant attack again.

"Go on stop the bleeding. I hope you have plenty more of those but it doesn't matter you're dead regardless." The copy plant said laughing.

"That's what you think. I'm so close to the end and I won't quit now until I escape. I've never given up and I won't now!" Aki exclaimed as she turned around, grabbed Black Rose's tablet and ran.

"Run all you want I can smell your blood. You won't get far." Copy plant said waiting until Aki and Black Rose were no where in sight and disappeared into a path behind it.

*280 miles just missed Aki and Black Rose (Bruno, Yusei and Twilight Rose Knight)*

"Oh no Bruno...there's blood." Yusei said as he looked around to see blood in a puddle where Aki was standing and a small puddle where the blood was dropping of the sword of the copy plant.

"This is Aki's blood. I remember the smell from nights ago when I found her hurt. She had to be standing there and the copy plant there where there's no blood." Bruno said pointing the spots out.

"We gotta find her the end of the maze isn't to far but if we're too late it's the end of Aki." Yusei said running down the path with blood spots. It was when he saw the whole picture of what happened he froze.

"Witch of the Black Rose...protect...the...princess...with your...life." Twilight Rose Knight thought as he looked at the walls of the maze they were beginning to turn black.

"She went...down there...Angel Nightshade...but left." Twilight Rose Knight said pointing to the trail of blood.

"She didn't breathe in the poison...good but the blood. She's lost too much I just know it. If I don't make it to her...I'll never forgive myself." Yusei said as he became teary eyed.

"We'll get to her or I'll die trying." Bruno said trying to reassure Yusei.

"She...won't...die. Witch...of the...Black Rose...won't let her. She's...the...savior." Twilight Rose Knight said leading the way down the path.

*294 miles into the maze (Aki and Black Rose) (Copy Plant)*

"Give up. You'll never make it. I can kill you but you can't kill me." The copy plant said as it and Aki started fighting again.

Aki dodged and hit as much as she could but every cut the plant got she got. The plant would stop and heal itself while Aki stood there her dress soaked in blood, her hair down and soaked in blood as well. The copy plant knocked Aki's sword out of her hand and Black Rose hurried to pick it up. Aki did her best to avoid the razor sharp blade but unfortunately was cut multiple times on her legs causing them to give out when Black Rose picked up the sword and threw it.

"Aki...catch!" Black Rose exclaimed as she threw the sword but Aki had already fallen.

The sword hit the copy plant in the arm and black burning leaves fell in place of blood. Aki felt no pain and a smile came across her face.

"Black Rose you can kill him! If you attack the copy plant instead of me doing it I don't get hurt!" Aki exclaimed as the copy plant pulled the sword out of its arm.

"She's to weak. I can kill her without even blinking!" The copy plant said as Aki stood up.

"No don't listen you can do it! You can't qui..." was all Aki could say before a sword pierced her abdomen causing blood to spatter everywhere.

"Game over stupid girl." The plant said as it withdrew the sword from Aki and she fell to the ground with a thud.

"No get up! You have to get out of here! You can't quit you can't! You're not going to die here!" Aki's mind screamed but her body wouldn't move and she drifted off into darkness.

"No Aki!" Black Rose said trying to run towards her but the copy plant stopped her.

"And you you've been a pain in my side for to long always trying to help!" The copy plant said showing its true form and grabbing Black Rose by her hair.

"Let her go!" Yusei exclaimed as he drew his sword and attacked the copy plant.

"Prince Yusei!" Black Rose exclaimed running towards him.

"Hello prince. I was just taking care of another problem." The copy plant said looking at Aki.

"That problem just cost you your life!" Yusei exclaimed slicing the copy plant's throat actually causing black blood to spatter everywhere.

"But prince...I'm only doing my job." The copy plant said holding its throat.

" You're one of a kind and won't come back so I'm going to tell you why you're dying. That problem you're trying to kill is my future queen and bride!" Yusei exclaimed decapitating the copy plant and getting covered in blood.

"Yusei she's breathing but just barely. I think she's coming to a little!" Bruno exclaimed as Yusei rushed over to Aki.

"Come on the end is only 6 miles we have to get her out of here. Grab the other tablet." Yusei said picking Aki up and Bruno got Black Rose's tablet.

"Huh? What's going on?" Aki questioned weakly.

"Don't talk save your breath." Bruno said as they reached the end of the maze.

At the end of the maze was a fountain. It was black and red and at the top were the water was coming out was a stone figure of Black Rose Dragon with its vines stretched out. Just as Yusei handed Aki to Bruno and climbed in the sun began to rise. Yusei got Aki back and slowly laid her in the water. When Aki was almost submerged and the only thing above the water was her head she slightly opened her eyes.

"Yusei?" Aki questioned as a small smile graced her face and Yusei knelt down beside her.

"Hey you're awake." Yusei said stroking Aki's wet hair.

"The maze?" Aki asked trying to sit up but Yusei stopped her.

"We're out of it. You never did tell me what I did wrong to make you leave." Yusei said as Aki laughed.

"I don't even remember why I wanted to leave. I have everything I could want here with you." Aki said softly as Yusei kissed her and the sun broke the dark sky.

The sun illuminated the sky with traces of gold, red, blue, green and purple. The light shined on Aki and Yusei as Aki began to slowly close her eyes with a smile still gracing her face.

"Just sleep my sweet Rose Princess. You're safe now." Yusei said as Aki closed her eyes.

"So we're taking her back to your kingdom or hers?" Bruno asked.

"Yea we're taking her back to my kingdom but not through that maze. If she knew there were tunnels underground she would've gone through those and got home safer. I wonder why Kiryu told her only about the maze." Yusei said as he and Bruno walked over to a tree and it opened revealing a tunnel.

"Thank you two very much. Especially you Witch of the Black Rose for protecting Aki." Yusei said as Bruno handed them their tablets.

"It was...nothing. I like...the princess." Black Rose said smiling as she and Twilight Rose Knight went back into the maze.

As Yusei and Bruno entered the tunnel, a figure appeared in the tree with a smirk on his face. It was Kiryu who had been watching everything.

"I have my reasons dear Yusei. This was the only way I could get my friend back to normal. You love that girl more than you would ever show or say. Set up this situation and your cold heart melted...that girl is ok by me." Kiryu said disappearing in a gust of black leaves with a smile on his face.

A/N- Happy ending again! Yusei's feelings are genuine but how long will they stay that way? Kidding...his feelings may just stay the same from here on until the end. Everyone survived and Kiryu's not a bad person. I just had to do that 'cause of the episodes when they were in Crash Town. Anyway R&R and thanks so much for the all the reviews. Anyway I gotta go we're going out since today is my 16th B-Day yea I'm that old...and I'm havin' a party later this weekend probably. Bye love you all.

_Angel Nightshade_*- Rare ultra poisonous plant. Closed it looks like a peach. Opened it looks a like a star. When touched or disturbed it opens up and looks like a white star then turns black as poison is released. Slowly and painful deaths always occur Microdose kills 46,000,000 million ppl.

*Mentions whether you got it right or wrong as long as you tried you get mentioned*

cockymuch (Percy)

AeosUltima14

Kristen

Christina

Mel0215

LadyRosalie29

fate in the star

*Special thanks and comments*

LadyRosalie29- Thanks so much for being the 90th reviewer! ^w^

fate in the star- I originally thought about having Kiryu be the one that attacked Yusei but changed my mind b/c I had a better purpose for him

Everyone- Thanks so much for reviewing! Especially all of you who constantly review every chapter. I can't say that enough! The person who is the 100th reviewer regardless of having a Fanfiction or not will get mentioned in chapt 9 and if they want a line or whatever put into the chapter I'll do it. In my world me doing these little things show my appreciation for all the ppl who read and review my stories.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Sweet Taste of Poison

Disclaimer- Disclaimer- I don't own Yugioh 5ds I do however own the plot, the titles for the chapters and my Ocs.

Summary- Aki has been unconscious for a week. When she awakens the 1st taste of anything she has is wine laced with an unknown poison. She begins acting weird and cold. Her attitude completely changes as well as her thoughts on the world she lives in. Will Yusei realize what's going on? She has 3 days before the poison possibly kills her. Will Yusei be able to find out who was behind this and get the antidote to Aki before she dies?

A/N- Special thanks to my brother Koga Ryokami for all his help! And thank you for waiting...your patience has been rewarded here's chapter 9.

*1 week later*

"Huh?" Aki weakly said as she began to sit up.

"You're finally awake...thank god!" Yusei said hugging Aki and completely waking her up.

"Yusei! Let me go!" Aki screamed as she shoved him away.

"I fine too thanks for asking." Yusei said sarcastically getting up off the floor.

"Where am I?" Aki asked looking around and realizing she was in her room.

"Your room obviously. You've been out for a week. I thought you weren't going to wake up." Yusei said sitting beside her.

"Seriously? I don't have any bandages and I know that thing got me." Aki said looking at her arms.

"There's a fountain at the end of the path that has healing water. Most people if they got out would drink it. I laid you in the water to heal most of your wounds." Yusei said holding Aki close.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused." Aki said clinging to Yusei.

"It's not your fault...it's mine. That night...I just couldn't let you go...I had to find you. Aki if you died my life would have no meaning. You're my future bride and queen you can't leave me." Yusei said kissing Aki.

It was the 1st real kiss that they ever had. There was no vampire or human, no war just Yusei and Aki finally admitting everything they'd hid from each other. As they pulled away Aki looked down and noticed a 24-karat half-sapphire half-ruby heart cut ring on her finger. Yusei smiled and slightly laughed at Aki's reaction.

"Yusei...where did this come from?" Aki asked as Yusei kissed her again.

"This is your engagement ring...my promise to you." Yusei said kissing Aki's hand.

"Your promise?" Aki asked confused.

"Yes my promise to love you forever...to protect you...and to cherish you always. I won't let anything happen to you...I'll die before I let anything hurt you. My life is incomplete without you. The sapphire in this ring is half of my heart and the ruby is half of yours...together we're complete." Yusei said as the door to Aki's room opened.

"Aki-chan you're awake!" Clarissa exclaimed bolting into the room to hug Aki.

"Princess you're ok thank the stars." Yusei's mother said as she and his father walked into the room.

"It's because Yusei went into the maze after me. I'd be dead if it weren't for him." Aki said smiling.

"Bruno helped too. He's not here right now though." Yusei said as he stroked Aki's hair.

"You must remind me to thank him later Yusei." Aki said as Yusei stood up.

"I will. Do you feel ok?" Yusei asked looking slightly concerned.

"I'm just fine. Why?" Aki asked looking curious.

"Tonight the Royal Gala and Blood Bond will be completed since it was stopped." Yusei said as Aki looked down.

"Ok...I'll pick my own clothing for this time though." Aki said still not making eye contact.

"Fine by me just as long as you don't ever listen to Kiryu again." Yusei said laughing as everyone but Clarissa left.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Clarissa exclaimed hugging Aki.

"What did I do?" Aki asked very confused.

"Yusei's back to normal! He's not hollow anymore! You did it you save him!" Clarissa exclaimed hugging Aki tighter.

"I did? That 1 incident was all we needed!" Aki exclaimed shocked thinking about everything she had to go through.

"Yes isn't it wonderful! I finally have my brother back thank you so much!" Clarissa said hugging Aki again before leaving the room.

"If it was this simple why didn't I find out about that maze sooner?" Aki questioned slightly moping when a laugh broke the silence.

"Simply because it wasn't meant to be princess." A voice said as Aki looked around to see the Shadow Prince leaning against her wall.

"You again? Stay away from me!" Aki exclaimed jumping out of bed.

"A thank you would suffice. I knew how that whole situation would play out. You weren't going to die. Sorry for using you but even I hated seeing Yusei like that." Kiryu said holding a black rose.

"You planned that to happen! How did you know it would work?" Aki asked still in shock she had been used like a pawn.

"Yusei loves you he really does. His anger and hatred blinded him but, seeing the one thing the one person he loved with every fiber of his being going to her death changed him. You truly are ok by me. Thank you Princess." Kiryu said bowing before he disappeared back into the shadows.

"Man that guy is weird." Aki thought as she walked out of her room.

"Princess you're suppose to be getting ready!" A maid exclaimed rushing towards her.

"Huh? I thought the Gala was tonight." Aki said as she was pushed back towards her room.

"Princess it is nighttime. The Gala is in an hour." The maid said as Aki gasped.

The girl resembled Carly. Her hair was in the same style but a little darker, her eyes were hazel and not hidden by glasses.

"Are you ok princess?" The maid asked as Aki looked down ashamed that she had been staring.

"I'm fine thank you for asking." Aki said as she went back into her room.

Aki opened her closet and pulled out the white and black dress she never thought she'd wear in her life. Aki stood there and stared at the black flowers and the design. As she did she didn't realize it but a tear had escaped her eye and fallen on the dress.

"Carly...I wish you were here." Aki whispered as someone knocked on her door.

"Aki are you ready? The Gala starts in 15 minutes." Yusei said as Aki hurried and put the dress on.

"Yes I'm ready." Aki said opening the door as Yusei stood there speechless.

"You're absolutely beautiful...but maybe we should fix your hair." Yusei said taking Aki's hair down.

"I forgot all about that." Aki said laughing as they walked back into her room.

"I think a bun would be perfect. I'll fix it." Yusei said taking a flower clip and pulling Aki's hair up.

"You know how to fix hair?" Aki asked as Yusei finished her hair.

"Yea look in the mirror and see for yourself." Yusei said as Aki gasped.

"You're good...we should go before we're late." Aki said standing up.

"We're not going to be late. Everyone is just early." Yusei said laughing as Aki groaned.

"I hate it when people say that." Aki said as they walked out of her room and towards the ballroom.

"You're not the only one. I just thought it would perfect to say since everyone else says it." Yusei said laughing as they reached the ballroom.

"There you 2 are! Hurry it's starting!" King Hakase said trying not to yell as he pushed Yusei and Aki towards the stage.

It was dark in the room only the outlines of people could be seen. Aki looked around to try and find Bruno or at least a familiar face but her attempt was in vain. All the while she should've looked over to the table with glasses of wine. A mysterious figure stood near the 4 glasses meant for the King, Queen, Prince and his future bride. He pulled out a vial of a mysterious blood red liquid and poured it into one of the glasses.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Yusei asked as they walked up the stairs of the stage.

"Yes I'm fine Yusei. Why do you ask?" Aki asked as everything became silent.

"I have to take some of your blood. You lost a lot in the maze and my teeth are really sharp." Yusei said showing Aki his fangs.

"I can take pain don't worry about that." Aki said as the spotlight was on them.

"We'll see about that." Yusei said as his fangs pierced Aki's skin before she could even think of a response.

"Yusei...that hurts." Aki whispered as Yusei's fangs retracted.

"Told you it would princess." Yusei said as he healed the bite marks.

"It felt like someone jabbed me with millions of little needles." Aki said rubbing her neck after the spotlight cut off.

"You should learn to listen. Then you wouldn't have to deal with pain." Yusei said as a he picked up 2 glasses of wine.

"Thanks...but I'm somewhat use to pain considering what I've been through." Aki said taking a glass from Yusei.

"I just wish this was the wedding. I can't wait much longer...I must have you as mine." Yusei said taking a sip of wine.

"You already do. I'm your future bride...this ring proves it." Aki said showing Yusei the ring.

"I know but that doesn't mean things can't change in the blink of an eye. If another prince wants you I have to fight for you...but before that you must spend time with them. You're mine and no one will take you from me." Yusei said his eyes darkening in color.

"Yusei...you're so jealous! No one will ever take you from me." Aki said slightly laughing as she took a sip of wine.

"You can't swear to that my dear you can't see the future. Any small thing can change our future and lives that's why I changed." Yusei said as Aki felt slightly dizzy and fell.

"Princess are you ok?" Clarrisa asked rushing over as Yusei barely caught Aki and the glass of wine burst on impact with the floor.

"I feel dizzy...and a little sick." Aki said as Yusei helped her stand up.

"Aki...perhaps you should go to your room and rest." Yusei said as Aki looked at the floor.

"Come on Aki. I'll help you." Clarrisa asked taking Aki's hand and leading her out of the room.

*Somewhere outside in the Shadows*

"Don't worry dear Princess everything will be over soon. Nothing will stop us from being happy together." A mysterious person in a cloak said as he watched Clarrisa lead Aki out of the room.

"In due time everything will work out our way and you will have the Princess. For now just be patient Axel." Another cloaked person said touching Axel's shoulder as the moonlight started appearing from behind the clouds.

"Right...it won't be much longer now. Aki you'll be a lot safer and happier with me...just like old times." Axel said as the sun illuminated his amber eyes and he disappeared into the shadows.

*The Next Day*

"Aki...you shouldn't be outside or out of bed. Are you ok?" Yusei asked as he looked at Aki who was sitting on a wall.

"I'm fine I don't need a damn vampire asking me anything." Aki said glaring at Yusei.

"Aki...what's gotten into you?" Yusei asked as Aki jumped down from the wall and charged towards Yusei swords drawn.

"The truth….I hate you!" Aki exclaimed as Yusei dodged the sword and grabbed Aki's arms.

"No you don't stop acting like you do." Yusei said taking Aki's swords and picking her up.

"Let me go you damn vampire!" Aki exclaimed as she was taken to her room.

"Maybe you just need some more rest." Yusei said opening her bedroom door and sitting her down on her bed.

"Get the hell away from me!" Aki exclaimed throwing a red vase at Yusei only to have him duck and the vase shatter against the wall.

"Now I have to get another vase…it took forever the 1st time to find that." Yusei said as he walked back out of the room leaving Aki alone.

"I hate you! Why am I here? Why aren't you dead? I'm not staying here…you're dying tonight vampire." Aki thought as she reached into her bag and pulled out some daggers.

*Later that Night*

"Hi little sister are you feeling any better?" Bruno asked trying to hug Aki but she jerked away from him.

"Get the hell away me!" Aki exclaimed glaring at Bruno.

"What has gotten into you my sweet raven?" Yusei asked as he walked down the stairs and Aki held the daggers behind her back

"I already told you the truth has. You and your friend are dying tonight." Aki said throwing daggers in Yusei and Bruno's directions.

"Great now my sister is trying to kill me." Bruno said as he ducked and Yusei tried to grab Aki.

"Stay away from me. I hate vampires and I definitely hate you." Aki said as Yusei finally managed to pin her against the wall.

"I think someone needs to go back to their room for the night." Yusei said as he pulled a dagger out of his arm and picked Aki up.

"Let me go you damn vampire!" Aki screamed hitting Yusei.

"I'll be back Bruno. You can fight all you want Aki but I'm not letting you go." Yusei said as he walked down the dimly lighted hall.

"You aren't going to win…I'll kill you before my kingdom goes down." Aki said as Yusei shoved her in the room.

"Kill me and your kingdom will fall faster than you think." Yusei said as he closed and blocked the door.

*Back at the stairwell*

"What's gotten into her? I've never seen her do that." Bruno said looking at the daggers in the wall behind him.

"I don't know but I don't like it. She's not going through a phase or anything. She's never been this violent…she's always been kind and caring…something's gotta be wrong Bruno." Yusei said leaning against the wall and staring at the deep dark ocean blue night sky.

"So then the theory she's giving you a taste of your own medicine is out of the question. When did she start being violent?" Bruno asked walking over to a window.

"When she saw me earlier today…other than that she's done nothing but stay in her room." Yusei asked looking back down the hall.

"….you said yesterday that she felt dizzy and I saw her fall and you catch her." Bruno said looking from the marble floors to staring out the window and vise versa.

"Just what are you getting at Bruno?" Yusei asked walking over to him.

"Irrational behavior…aggression…dizziness…hatred…I have a hunch of what it may be but we need to look for the book in the library." Bruno said walking towards the stairwell with Yusei following behind silently.

"Bruno answer my question. What do you think is going on?" Yusei asked as the reached 2 11 foot oak doors.

"I think she's been poisoned." Bruno said turning around and staring at Yusei.

"What? How?" Yusei exclaimed as Bruno began walking into the library.

"Yusei I don't know but it's the only thing I can think of." Bruno said looking at the tall bookshelves.

"So someone's trying to kill Aki and she's trying to kill us…or is it the other way." Yusei said pondering everything that had happened.

"She attacked us…she hasn't harmed herself…it could be a controlling poison. Then the only question is what type and strength but there's 60,000 different types." Bruno said walking to a specific area of the library.

"You don't think it could be a Nightshade* poison do you?" Yusei asked Bruno looking at the very top bookshelf.

"I would hope not…if it is then she only has 1 day left and the only option to save her is to kill her and for you to turn her into a vampire. I bet she wouldn't be very happy to know that." Bruno said looking out the window and at the Blood Moon rising in the sky.

*In Aki's Room*

Aki is laying on her bed asleep. Her room begins to fill with the color of blood as the moon reached a quarter peak in the sky. The window is open and the wind is making the curtains twist violently in the breeze.

"Aki…wake up. Come on my sweet angel…come to me." A mysterious voice says as Aki's eyes open and she slowly rises from her bed.

"I'm coming…I will finally be at your side for eternity." Aki said as the walked to the window and disappeared into the night.

*Back in the Library*

"Found it…but I'm not sure you're going to like this Yusei." Bruno said looking up from behind a stack of books.

"What is it now Bruno?" Yusei asked looking dead pan.

"The poison controls her but it also numbs out her senses. She perceives that the people she loves the most are the ones trying to hurt her and she wants nothing more than to eliminate us. That explains before so it wasn't her fault." Bruno said as Yusei looked down silently at the table.

"What else Bruno...I know there's more than that. What's the name? What are you trying to hide from me?" Yusei asked staring at Bruno his eyes starting to darken.

"Ok dude calm down. It's the…Shadow Chaser* poison. It controls her from the day she drinks it until she's sacrificed…" Bruno said as Yusei jumped up and threw his chair.

"WHAT? BRUNO DO YOU REALIZE HOW DANGEROUS THAT POISON IS?" Yusei yelled completed furious.

"Yes which is why I didn't want to tell you. It only takes control under a full…moon." Bruno said as he whipped his head around to see the full moon in the sky as Yusei made a break for the door.

"Aki!" Yusei exclaimed as he dashed down the hall and Bruno followed from a small distant.

"Yusei…be careful remember she's scared of us!" Bruno yelled as Yusei stopped at Aki's door.

"This is my fiancé I don't have time to be afraid!" Yusei exclaimed as he flung the doors open only to see Aki was gone and the window was open.

"Yusei we gotta find her...there's no telling what will happen if we don't" Bruno said as he began to look at the sky.

"Sunrise...that's all the time we have...if we don't get to her by then..."Yusei said looking back at Bruno.

"Let's go...she can't be very far from here." Bruno said as he and Yusei raced to the entrance of the castle.

*In an unknown area of the Forest*

Aki completely dazed is stumbling down a path full of thick trees deeper and deeper into the darkness of the forest. The deeper she goes the more gnarled the trees become. The roots begin to stick above the ground and vines begin to hang from the twisting and bending branches. Just as it seems the worst has come and gone she stumbles onto a path made of circular and eroded stones.

*Yusei and Bruno in the unknown area of Forest*

"Why can't Aki ever go anywhere that's not terrifying?" Bruno exclaimed as the trees began to gnarl.

"Bruno quit complaining. Whoever poisoned her must know what is in this direction." Yusei said as they continued to run down the path in search of Aki.

*Aki on the stone path*

The path is becoming increasingly eroded as Aki continues to walk. Some of the stones are covered in dirt and barely visible. As she continues, a partially eroded and destroyed altar is coming into view. Yusei and Bruno unbeknownst to Aki are closing in. They're not more than 8 yards away.

"Aki stop!" Bruno yells but Aki can't hear him.

"Aki wait! We're not trying to hurt you!" Yusei exclaims as the shadows around him begin moving.

"So sorry gentlemen but this is as far as you go." A voice says as shadow servants appear all around Yusei and Bruno cornering them.

"What the hell?" Yusei exclaims as a person begins walking towards them.

"Aki must not be stopped. She is needed in order for this plan to work." The voice said as he drew closer.

"Kiryu!" Bruno exclaimed as he recognized the figure.

"That's right Bruno. You can't stop what's going to happen tonight. I need the Rose Princess for my plan. So thanks in advance Yusei. Bye." Kiryu said laughing hysterically as he disappeared back into the darkness.

"NO!" Yusei screamed trying to fight the shadow servants but they never flinched.

*Closer to the Alter*

A figure is standing on the altar facing Aki as she is finally stops at the bottom of the stairs.

"Aki...awaken." The figure says as Aki returns to reality.

"Huh? Where am I?" Aki asks as she looks around.

"You're safe Aki. That's all that matters now." The figure says as he stares down at Aki.

"Axel!" Aki exclaims rushing up the stairs towards him.

"Yes it is me." Axel says as Aki hugs him with tears in her eyes.

"I can't believe it! You're alive! I thought I lost you forever!" Aki exclaimed as she began to cry.

"Never. I couldn't ever leave you all alone...my dear little sister." Axel said as he looked back at the forest.

"Brother you won't believe this but I'm engaged to be married." Aki said as Axel took her wrist and led her to the center of the altar.

"I know mother and father told me that." Axel said as he continued to drag Aki.

"Axel you're hurting me." Aki said wincing as he tightened his grip around her wrist.

"I'm sorry...I forgot how fragile you are sometimes." Axel said hugging Aki.

"Why are we here dear brother?" Aki said looking around at the dead trees and the area.

"You'll find out in due time." Axel said as he looked back at a specific area of forest.

"Yes but when you find out it may not be in time." Kiryu said laughing.

*Back in the Forest*

"Yusei quit fighting it isn't doing any good." Bruno said as Yusei collapsed on the ground.

"I have to get to Aki. Bruno this isn't an option my wife's life is on the line." Yusei said as he wiped the blood off his mouth.

"Yusei...maybe I had the wrong poison." Bruno said as Yusei shook his head.

"No you don't. There's no other reason she'd be out here with the sacrificing alter if that wasn't the right poison." Yusei said as he looked around at the shadows.

"Well it was worth a shot." Bruno mentally thought as he looked around.

"Don't any of you get it. That's my future bride...I know you all have lost something. None of you were born this way...you had good intentions and the Shadow people twisted them. They're using you as puppets because they managed to manifest the darkest part of your hearts and made you forget who you were. Please I'm on my knees begging you. Just let me try to save my bride...she's the only one I've ever loved...the only one I will ever love." Yusei said pleading as the shadow servants nodded and disappeared.

"Wow Yusei...I never thought you'd ever do that." Bruno said as Yusei bolted towards the altar.

"I'll do anything for Aki. I love her to much to lose her or let my pride get in the way now." Yusei said as they began drawing closer to the altar.

*On top of the Alter*

"There's just so many things I want to ask you. How have you been?" Aki said as she sat on a rectangular stone block.

"I am fine. I'm just glad to know that damn vampire hasn't harmed you." Axel said looking back at Aki.

"I admit we had a rocky start but I love him a lot and he feels the same about me." Aki said looking at the ring on her finger.

"Don't believe everything that damn vampire says or does he can be lying." Axel said looking back at Aki with very stern amber eyes.

"He couldn't be Axel he's risked his life for me." Aki said as Axel shook his head.

"Aki use your damn head! He's a vampire they're born excellent liars. I can't believe you're being so damn stupid!" Axel exclaimed as Aki flinched at her brother's words.

"Axel...you've never been this cruel to me. What happened to you?" Aki asked as Axel walked over to here.

"Aki...I'm sorry. I don't know what has gotten into me. Please forgive me." Axel said hugging Aki.

"I forgive you Axel. You are the one that trained me and taught me to detect a lie. Maybe my love for him has truly clouded my better judgement." Aki said leaning into Axel's touch.

"Don't worry it'll all be ok. Come walk with me." Axel said taking Aki's hand as he led her to the center of the altar that was under a crescent moon shaped rock.

"Axel what is this place?" Aki asked as she looked down to notice purple shadows swirling around underneath their feet.

"This is the place where everyone's troubles will end." Axel said looking down at the vortex of purple shadows.

"It's almost time. The Blood Moon is almost in line with the crescent moon. Soon that stupid prince will meet his match." Axel thought as Yusei and Bruno closed in on the altar.

"Aki! Say something!" Yusei called out as Aki turned her head.

"Huh? Yusei!" Aki exclaimed as she tried to run in the direction of his voice but was stopped by Axel.

"Princess...there you are!" Bruno exclaimed as he and Yusei reached the top of the altar.

"Bruno...Yusei! Axel that's Yusei my fiancé and Bruno one of my brothers." Aki said as Axel pushed her behind him.

"Who are you? Why did you poison Aki?" Yusei said as he drew his sword preparing to fight.

"Ha stupid vampire. You don't know who you're dealing with...maybe I should show you." Axel said as he conjured up shadow servants.

"What the...these again?" Bruno exclaimed looking around.

"They don't scare me." Yusei said as he walked straight through them.

"I don't expect you to be afraid of them. They're here to make sure none of you leave. However you should be afraid of me." Axel said as he disappeared.

"Axel?" Aki whispered in confusion.

"Come out and fight like a man!" Yusei exclaimed as he felt a sharp pain in his back.

"I never left...I move faster than you can blink vampire." Axel said as he removed a dagger from Yusei's back.

"Axel stop!" Aki exclaimed as she tried to move but was stuck.

"Sorry dear little sister but the Axel you know is gone. He's been dead ever since mom and dad sent him away." Axel said looking at Aki with hollow amber eyes.

"What? Axel there's no way they would've or could've..." Aki said before Axel cut her off.

"Oh but they did. I was the only one that defended you when you were little. I knew about your future...your destiny. If they hadn't sent me away I would be the only thing standing in **his** way. He'd have to earn **my** approval for your hand but mom and dad knew I'd never agree. They sent me away before you became completely attached to my every word." Axel said in a voice colder than the winter wind.

"No mom...dad they'd never do this. You're wrong Axel!" Aki cried as Axel walked towards her.

"Look Aki...watch this. It's the past...see if I'm lying now." Axel said as he conjured some the purple shadows into mist.

"What are you doing?" Yusei yelled as the shadow servants held him in place.

"Showing my little sister the past." Axel said as images became clear.

"Little sister? Yusei thought as he watched the images in the purple mist.

*Flashback 14 years ago*

"Aki...wake up." 8 year old Axel said as he watched his sister sleeping in her crib.

"Huh? Ax-el." 2 year old Aki said rubbing her eyes.

"Hi Aki. Are you ready to go outside?" Axel said as he let the side of the crib down.

"Yay! Outside!" Aki said as Axel picked her up.

"Aki there are some things I have to tell you also." Axel said sitting Aki down in some grass.

"Huh?" Aki asked cocking her head to the side.

"Mom and dad know about your future. They're going to try and marry you off to the vampire prince." Axel said looking over his shoulder.

"No! No monsters Axel! Make it stop!" Aki screamed as she began to cry.

"It's ok Aki don't cry. I won't let it happen. I promise. I'll protect you." Axel said hugging his sister.

"You will." Aki said as a smile began to grace her face.

"Yes I-" Axel said before his father cut him off.

"Axel come here." King Hideo said beckoning for his son as a maid picked Aki up.

*In the foyer of the Rose Kingdom*

"Axel I understand that Aki is your little sister but we must do whatever we can to protect this kingdom.

"So you're going to give Aki to a monster!" Axel exclaimed.

"We must protect this kingdom. Son when you are an adult you will understand." King Hideo said as Axel's eyes widened.

"Understand what! That you're giving my sister to a blood thirsty monster for a damn kingdom! To hell with these people Aki is more important!" Axel exclaimed knocking over a table.

"You'll watch you're mouth in my presence! Aki is important but this is her destiny don't stop it." Hideo said glaring at Axel.

"No it won't happen. I have to agree or did you forget that. If I don't approve there is no wedding...no marriage." Axel said with a sneer.

"So be it. If you want to be defiant there is only one thing I can do." Hideo said as guards grabbed Axel.

"Let me go!" Axel exclaimed as he thrashed around to free himself.

"No they won't. Since you want to be stubborn the only thing that can happen is that you're going to be sent away. Aki hasn't become that attached to you...there's still time." Hideo said as he left the room followed by the guards who were carrying Axel.

"Hideo don't...you can't send our only son away." The Queen pleaded with her husband as she watched Axel be put into the back of a carriage.

"For the sake of our lives and kingdom I must." Hideo said as the carriage pulled away.

"Don't worry Aki. They won't keep me away from you. I'm coming back for you...I will keep my promise." Axel said looking out the window of the carriage as the images and purple mist disappeared.

*End of Flashback*

"Now do you believe me Aki?" Axel said as he looked back at his sister who was crying.

"Axel...I didn't know. I'm so sorry...I never forgot you but I never bothered to find out what happened." Aki said as she fell to her knees.

"It's ok Aki. You were very young." Axel said helping his sister up to her feet.

"Let her go!" Yusei yelled as he continued to try to break free.

"Sorry but you're not going to be marrying Aki. You won't even be alive when the Blood Moon sets and the sun rises." Axel said as he tightened his grip on Aki's arms.

"Axel what are you doing?" Aki exclaimed thrashing.

"Look below us. You didn't see him before but now that the Blood Moon is almost in the center of the sky he's visible." Axel said as Aki looked down and gasped.

"The Shadow King!" Aki screamed as she stared at the figure stuck in animated slumber.

"Yes Aki. We can release him. The Vampires and Shadow People have always hated each other but the Shadow People were stronger. If it hadn't been for the Vampire King locking the Shadow King away the vampires would be dead by now." Axel said as the Blood Moon reached the center of the sky.

"No Axel you're crazy. The Shadow People have taken over you're body." Aki said as the light from the Blood Moon shinned on them.

"No I'm not. Aki you took a Shadow Chaser poison* the night of that Gala. Unless you're love for that vampire is true you and me are going to bring the end of all our troubles." Axel said as the ground began to shake.

"No Aki!" Yusei exclaimed as he finally managed to break away but Kiryu appeared and stopped him.

"Oh come on Yusei have some fun. No one likes a kill joy." Kiryu said laughing as red light engulfed everything.

"Aki...this can't be the end it can't be good bye." Yusei thought as he closed his eyes.

As the red light began to fade and the surrounding became clear, Yusei could see Kiryu was gone and that Bruno was lying on his back. The Shadow Servants disappeared none could be found anywhere. The Blood Moon began to disappear and the sun began to illuminate the sky. There were two figures in front of Yusei.

"Aki!" Yusei exclaimed as he ran towards her.

"Huh...Yusei is that you?" Aki asked as Yusei cradled her head.

"Thank god you're ok." Yusei said as he held Aki close and a few tears escaped his eyes.

"Yusei...I can't believe you're crying. I thought the girl in the relationship was suppose to cry." Aki said slightly laughing.

"So you truly do love him." Axel said as he sat up.

"Axel...are you ok?" Aki asked as she stared at her brother.

"Yes...that Shadow Prince however won't be when I get my hands on him. He tricked me...used me." Axel said clenching his hands into fists as Aki walked over to him.

"It's not your fault...he tricked me too. I still love you...you're my brother and you always will be. Mom and Dad have some explaining to do however." Aki said hugging Axel.

"And regardless of what you did will you were controlled you're still family. I love Aki I wouldn't dare dream of hurting her after everything we've been through." Yusei said kneeling beside Aki.

"You know I won't be giving her up without a fight though." Axel said laughing.

"I know and I welcome that challenge." Yusei said as he and Axel shook hands.

"Don't cha just love happy endings." Bruno said laughing.

"I thought you were unconscious." Yusei said looking slightly annoyed.

"No I was just waiting to see what transpired between you two." Bruno said looking over to Aki.

"Well I say what happened here stays here." Aki said as she stood up.

"Agreed." Axel said as he and Yusei stood up.

"Let's get back to castle before anyone notices we're gone." Bruno said as they began to ascend the altar.

"Crazy stuff always happens to me...but I guess this time it really was for the best. As long as I have Yusei, Bruno and now my brother I'll be fine. Mom and dad have a lot of explaining and making up to do but I'll deal with that at a later time." Aki thought as she looked up at the morning sky with a smile and then to her brother who was still wearing a cloak.

A/N - I'm so so so so so so so so so so sorry. Just to make things clear I will never abandon this story until I complete it. I don't know what really happened last month. I just lost my inspiration and motivation. I didn't wanna type or even think of writing, my grades started slipping. School work and tests had me stressed out, Pipeline wasn't helping and my cousin died...but now I found my motivation again so thanks again to my brother for his help. I hope you enjoyed this chapt. R&R please even though I don't deserve it. If you want to yell at me, rant or whatever I don't care cause I kinda do deserve it.

I don't know the 100th reviewer they were unknown so I just wanna say thanks for all the reviews I've received and right now I'm starting chapt 10 to prevent a repeat from happening this month. Thanks and bye Maria Starlight out.

*Nightshade poison- Just like in chapt 8 pt 2 it's made of the Angel Nightshade. It causes the person to bleed internally. Therefore, they die by drowning in their own blood. It takes 2 days to fully work and the person shows no signs until the hour they're going to die.

*Shadow Chaser poison- Dedicated to one of my alter egos. This poison causes a person to become like a puppet. The person giving the poison puts a drop of their blood into it and slips it into the food or drink of the desired person. That person who takes it then becomes afraid of the people he/she loves and wants to either run away or kill them. The person regardless will possibly sacrificed. 3 days is all the family of that person has to save them and if it doesn't work that person dies.


	10. A Soul From the Darkness

Chapter 10: A Soul from the Darkness

Disclaimer- I don't own Yugioh 5ds I do however own the plot, the titles for the chapters and my Ocs.

Summary- The wedding is fast approaching but when a new enemy arises Aki must fight. It's her destiny to stop the war but will she survive? Her sanity is put to the test. Will she win or will she die?

A/N- It's finally Spring Break! Thanks so much for the reviews and a huge thank you to Gemini Chaos and Anime Girl Kim for the motivation and inspiration that you two gave me. I seriously needed it.

Warning- Lots of profanity and possible character death...guess who might die... :-}

*A week later*

"Aki...you've gotten slower." Axel said as he leaned against a concrete wall.

He and Aki had been training in the courtyard to prepare for any battle that they might come across.

"How do you know that you haven't seen me in 14 years?" Aki questioned as she tried to regulate her breathing.

"I kept tabs on you over the years. Your sensei happened to be a very close friend of mine so she helped me learn a lot about you. Especially about the marriage and Carly dying...how are you holding up about that too?" Axel asked looking very concerned.

"I...I don't know. I wanna say I'm fine but there's a part of me that cries like crazy if I see anything that belonged to Carly or someone that even slightly resembles her." Aki said as she began to stare at the ground.

"It's ok Aki...I know how you feel. When mom and dad separated us that's how I felt." Axel said walking over to Aki.

"It wasn't fair what they did to you." Aki said as she became misty eyed.

"No...no don't cry. I'm here now and that's all that matters." Axel said as he hugged Aki tightly.

"I'd hate to interrupt but your parents are here." Yusei said as he stared at Aki.

"Well let's get this over with." Aki said hesitantly as she looked at Axel.

"Yea I wanna hear what lame ass excuse they're gonna try and give us." Axel said as they began walking towards the castle.

*Inside the throne room of the Vampire Kingdom*

"It's a pleasure to see you again Yusei." King Hideo said as he and Yusei shook hands.

"Oh Aki look at how beautiful you are. I've missed you dearly my sweet little girl." Queen Setsuko said hugging Aki.

"Hello mother...father." Aki said with anger slightly covering her every word.

"Is something wrong?" King Hideo asked Aki.

"Actually there is that's why I asked for your presence here." Yusei said looking back to Axel who was currently hiding in the shadows.

"You have some explaining to do." Aki said looking sternly at her father.

"What do you mean? What do I have to explain?" Hideo asked as footsteps resounded through the room.

"Why did you send me away?" Axel said as he came into view.

"Axel?" Hideo said in shock.

"Yes dear father it's me. Now answer my question. Why did you send me away?" Axel asked as his amber eyes began to narrow.

"Axel...it was for the best. We had to save the kingdom you knew that." Hideo said as Axel began to draw his swords.

"That's a damn lie! You never cared about me or Aki! When you found out about her destiny you were happy...overjoyed that her future marriage would stop this war. Mom was the only one that truly cared...she tried to give Aki a good childhood. I was going to stop the marriage at any cost. You knew that so you sent me away. You only cared about saving your own damn neck!" Axel said as he drew his swords hell bent on spilling blood.

"Axel no! Calm down...I wanna hear the whole story. If it doesn't work out then you can kill him and I won't stop you." Aki said as Yusei's eyes widened in shock.

"Aki you can't be serious?" Yusei exclaimed walking towards her.

"I am. Our dear dad has caused enough trouble for me and Axel. If it weren't for him I would've had Axel taking care of me when I was little. I probably wouldn't even be a kunochi right now." Aki said glaring at Yusei.

"A kunochi? Aki you can't be serious!" The Queen exclaimed staring at her precious daughter.

"Oh I am mother. That was the only way I could truly protect myself and my friends. Dad never cared I was always left in your care or one of the maids. I was sick of it I wished I had someone else. All that time I never knew I had Axel until a week ago." Aki said hatred coating her every word.

"My poor sweet Rose Princess." Queen Setsuko said as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Tell the whole story." Axel demanded as Hideo looked at his son completely shocked at the change in his attitude.

"..." The king said nothing but continued to stare at Axel.

"NOW! TELL THE STORY NOW BEFORE I LOSE MY PATIENCE!" Axel exclaimed his voice resounding off the brick red crystal tile.

"Fine...I never meant for it to go so far but I was left with no choice." Hideo started to say but Axel cut him off.

"Lies! You had every other choice but you never cared!" Axel shouted starting to move towards Hideo.

"No...I cared...I didn't know what to do. Trying to fix things worsened the situation...I thought I was left with no other options." King Hideo said covering his face with his palms.

"This could get ugly pretty soon. I can't stop Axel on my own he's too strong. Aki won't help either she's on his side. Why couldn't they just have a nice normal family chat like everyone else?" Yusei thought as he looked at Aki

"Hideo what are you talking about? Why did you send Axel away? What have you been hiding from me all these years?" Queen Setsuko said as her eyes became misty.

"It started a couple months after the incident occurred. You both know the Shadow King tried to destroy our kingdom 14 years ago but Aki…you never knew. After that the vampires were more our enemy and wanted us dead than before…" Hideo said trailing off as Yusei continued to watch Axel.

"You imprisoned the Shadow King…he wants to destroy us because he thinks we did it. That's more than enough reason to want the destruction of your kingdom my old friend." Hakase said as he made his presence known.

"Hello father…I didn't know you were in the castle." Yusei said watching as his father walked towards Axel.

"It has been quite some time since I've seen you Axel. My you've grown into a fine young man…and still very protective of your little sister…good. Yusei could use some practice in this seeing as it may happen to his sister." Hakase said as Yusei gasped.

"There's no way I'm letting it happen to Clarissa and you know that." Yusei said clenching his fists.

"I know and I can't send you away seeing as you're going to be king after you and the Rose Princess marry." Hakase said as he looked around the room feeling the tension growing with every second passing.

"You'd never do that to me…would you daddy?" Clarissa asked as she stood in the doorway of the throne room.

"No sweetie I'd never do that…you won't have to worry because your brother is already getting married." Hakase said as Clarissa shook her head.

"I know but if he wasn't would you try?" Clarissa asked as her dad sighed.

"Sweetie we'd have to find a husband for you yes…but we'd wait until you were Aki's age to tell you that." Hakase said as Clarissa teared up and ran out of the room.

"I'll return shortly I must explain things to Clarissa." Hakase said as he disappeared.

"Back to the matter at hand. Get back to the story before we have any more interruptions and I really lose my temper." Axel said as his eyes began to narrow into amber slits.

"Axel perhaps we should wait to discuss this when you've calmed down." Yusei said trying to walk towards Axel.

"NO! You won't stop me…you don't even know what we've been through!" Axel exclaimed as he pointed his sword at Yusei's neck.

"Yusei it's not very wise to try and stop my brother when he's angry. Even I know that and I haven't seen him since I was 2." Aki said as calmly as she could.

"Fine do what you wish but this may not end so nicely if a fight were to occur." Yusei said as he took a couple steps back.

"I know it won't you'll intervene and then I'll have to deal with you." Axel said as he glared at Yusei and back at his father who was frozen in fear.

"This is your quarrel not mine I will not intervene unless you try to hurt Aki or your mother." Yusei said calmly as he tried not to show he was getting irritated.

"So are you going to talk or am I going to have to use force?" Aki asked glaring at her father who was still frozen in fear.

"Hideo…explain everything. Tell us why you've been lying for all these years." Queen Setsuko said looking at her husband still in disbelief.

"You should start explaining I can feel Axel's anger growing by the second." Yusei said looking at Axel whose eyes had narrowed until they were nothing more than amber slits.

"The fortuneteller not only told us of Aki's future but while your mother was in labor he came to me before hand." Hideo said as he drew a ragged breath.

"Go on keep explaining." Axel said as his voice grew stern.

*Flashback*

"The gods are finally blessing me with a daughter. Why do I feel like this though?" Hideo thought as he sat on his throne.

"You can sense danger ahead." A voice said as Hideo looked up to see a man in a cloak.

"How can I help you?" Hideo asked as he began to stand up.

"I have come to warn you of the future." The person said lowering his head.

"What do you mean? Are you the fortuneteller that brings bad luck?" Hideo asked as fear crept into his eyes.

"Yes I am. Your son will bring destruction to you kingdom. You have a certain amount of years before this happens however." The fortuneteller said looking up at the King who was frozen.

"My son…the heir to my throne? How is this possible?" Hideo asked as he began to shake.

"All in due time my king. All in due time you will receive your answers." The fortuneteller said disappearing into the shadows.

"No this cannot be not my only heir…" Hideo said as he hung his low in agony.

*End of Flashback*

"So you thought that when I rebelled about Aki's future marriage that was what that old bastard meant?" Axel exclaimed.

"What else was I suppose to think? That was the only valid explanation!" Hideo exclaimed as Aki clenched her fists.

"No it wasn't Axel could've killed me nights ago. That would've led to destruction without a second thought. He can kill you which would make him king but he'd have to find a bride...while our kingdom is weak vampires, shapeshifters...anyone could destroy us then. Don't you get it you damn idiot Axel can do a million things that would cause our kingdom to die regardless of my marriage! Stop lying what is the real reason you sent Axel away?" Aki screamed as her blood began to boil.

"Aki...this may be too much for you take. Perhaps you should go lie down it's not good for you to be this angry." Yusei said as he touched Aki's shoulder but she pushed his hand away.

"No...no way in hell Yusei. I've been lied to my whole life and now I want answers...all of them. I know you're my fiancé and that you care but this is one time I wish you'd shut the fuck up." Aki said as drew her swords prepared to fight if necessary.

"Aki...you're becoming more and more volatile...this isn't good." Yusei said muttering under his breath.

"I'm tired of this. If you're not gonna talk then you're gonna die!" Axel said as he conjured up shadow daggers and sent them flying in the king's direction.

"Looks like you missed." Yusei said with a small grin on his face as he sat the king down on the floor and looked at Axel.

"Damn you...this isn't your fight." Axel said as his anger began to take him over.

"Yes it is I want answers too. I want to know why your dad is cause my bride such pain." Yusei said as he looked down at Hideo who was trembling at the tone of Yusei's voice.

"So we're all on the same page then?" Axel asked in a curious and confused tone.

"I guess we are...so are you going to talk or shall I let Axel kill you. It'd be such a shame to die at the hands of your own child but after hearing everything that's occurred it'd be a fitting end." Yusei said glaring at Hideo as his eyes began to turn a light crimson.

"I don't have a choice either way...," Hideo said as he took a jagged breath.

"You really don't...," Aki said as she glared at Yusei.

"Still angry with me Aki?" Yusei asked in a playful tone.

"I never was angry with you. I'm just frustrated that everything I've seen and known has been a lie." Aki said as her eyes began to go misty.

"Talk...right now or die. Those are your only options." Yusei said as he clenched his fists.

"All right...I sent Axel away out of fear. Those abilities he has they're beyond dangerous. I was afraid for my life and Aki's life the most. He'd do anything to protect her and stop this wedding. I was afraid he'd go so far as to kill everyone." Hideo said trembling like a mighty earthquake.

"I never would've went that far! I'd have run away taking Aki with me but nothing more than that!" Axel said as his eyes darkened.

"So fear...you know what I am now. I could've killed you by now. There were times I wanted to but then my family would've been in danger...my real family." Aki said as pain attacked her heart relentlessly.

"Aki sweetheart we are your family." Setsuko said as tears began to stream down Aki's cheeks.

"No you aren't! My friends I've known since I was little...the ones that never left me! That's my true family...we're kunochi and ninja we never betray or leave anyone behind!" Aki screamed as she fell to her knees.

"I think it's time you go." Yusei said staring at Queen Setsuko as he held Aki close.

"Not yet Yusei." Axel said as he created a black portal and arms reached out capturing King Hideo.

"What are you doing Axel?" Yusei asked as the arms drug King Hideo into the portal and disappeared.

"He's trapped in my dimension now. I decide if he lives or dies...is that fair Aki?" Axel asked as Aki nodded.

"I believe you should return home Queen." Yusei said looking at Queen Setsuko.

"I believe it is best as well. My son...I'm glad to know you are alive. May I talk to you in private for a moment?" Queen Setsuko asked Axel and he nodded.

"I believe I'll take Aki to her room so she can rest." Yusei said as he picked Aki up and carried her out of the room.

*20 minutes later*

Yusei has left Aki alone in her room and is out front with Axel bidding goodbye to the Queen.

"Why is my life this way? I'm glad to have my brother back but it feels weird without my older sister. Carly...where are you now?" Aki whispered as the wind began to blow and she closed her eyes.

"Why don't you ask me yourself?" A familiar voice said as Aki's eyes shot open.

"Carly?" Aki asked looking around as she saw a figure sitting on the windowpane.

"The one and only sweetie." Carly said looking at Aki with hollow eyes.

(A/N- Instead of reinventing Carly she looks like she did during the Dark Signers Arc)

"Carly...what happened to you?" Aki asked as tears welled up in her eyes.

"No...don't cry. Come on let's go some place where I can explain what's happening." Carly said extending her hand to Aki.

"I-I...how do I know you're real and not my imagination?" Aki asked as tears escaped her eyes.

"...because Shade* I never could stand to see you cry." Carly said as Aki jumped off her bed and ran to hug Carly.

"It really is you! How?" Aki exclaimed as Carly covered her mouth.

"You have to be quiet we wouldn't want Yusei to find out now would we?" Carly asked as she and Aki disappeared from the room.

"Carly I'm going to marry Yusei soon." Aki said as they continued to walk through the forest.

"I know I knew that before I died. Your mother told me but asked me not to tell you. It ate away at me and the night I was killed I was going to tell you if I returned at sunrise but I never made it." Carly said as she and Aki stopped in the middle of an empty space in the forest.

The trees circled around them as they stood in the grass circle and the moonlight shinned down upon them. Aki looked up above at the stars twinkling with a smile on her face unbeknownst to her Carly had drawn a sword.

"Isn't this pretty Carly?" Aki asked as she heard soft footsteps walking in her direction.

"Yea...too bad you won't live to see sunrise!" Carly exclaimed as she charged in Aki's direction trying to slash Aki's jugular vein.

"Ah! Carly what are you doing?" Aki exclaimed dodging as best as she could but Carly managed to make a gash in Aki's arm and blood spattered in the dark green grass as Aki falls on her back.

"You let me die! Now it's time I return the favor. You won't be getting that happy ending you've always wanted Aki." Carly said her words coated in hatred and anger.

"No...Carly this isn't you." Aki said as tears began to streak down her cheeks like a river as she stares into the eyes of her sister.

"It doesn't matter 'cause you won't be alive much longer." Carly said as she aimed her sword at Aki's heart.

"Get the hell away from my sister!" Axel exclaimed as he appeared in front of Aki and stopped Carly's attack.

"Aki!" Yusei exclaimed as he saw Aki lying on the ground and bleeding.

"We'll finish our little game later Shade* heh 'til then." Carly said as she disappeared into the night.

"Get back here bitch and fight!" Axel exclaimed as he clenched his fists.

"Axel we should get Aki back to the castle and worry about her later." Yusei said as he picked Aki up and they made a dash back to the castle.

*Later that Night*

"I don't believe it! There's no way that's Carly!" Axel exclaimed as he began to punch the closest wall to him.

"It is these pictures don't lie. She's after Aki...there's no other answer this time." Yusei said as he took a ragged breath.

"You were really worried when you noticed Aki was gone. Maybe just maybe I was wrong about you Yusei. You love my sister more than life...she means the world to you doesn't she?" Axel asked as Yusei sheepishly smiled.

"Yea she does. She's my other half if she dies I have no other reason to live. Why?" Yusei said feeling slightly embarrassed he admitted everything.

"That's all I needed to know. You have my blessing and permission to marry Aki. I must be going now...my work here is done. Tell Aki goodbye for me" Axel said as he began to walk towards the entrance to the castle.

"Hold on! You can't leave! Aki needs you!" Yusei yelled as he ran after Axel.

"No she doesn't she's got you. I'll be stopping by every now and then though. Right now she needs you more than me. I'll probably only be getting in the way. I'll return soon. Just don't forget to tell Aki I said bye and that I love her." Axel said as he walked out the entrance to the castle and disappeared.

"I won't forget but I hope Aki will be fine when the sun rises." Yusei said as he closed his eyes and everything goes black.

Aki is lying in her bed twitching as a nightmare begins. Tears begin falling and her breathing is becoming erratic. The memories of tonight are rushing back to her and her body is on fire. Her eyes shoot open and she screams as she jumps up and begins to look around her room.

"Carly...what's going on? Who are you?" Aki whispers as she begins to choke on her own tears.

A/N- Yea for now no characters die. Sorry for the tease but I couldn't help it. Soooo what do you think Axel is going to do to his father? R&R please and thanks to all the people who reviewed the last chapter. Since it's spring break I might be able to post chapt 11 Saturday or whatever. It depends on how I feel.

Shade*- This is the nickname my brother Koga gave me. I still don't know why but he said it just clicked in his head. That's a lame ass excuse but anyway...Maria Starlight out.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Bleeding Heart: Tears Don't Go Away

Disclaimer- I don't own Yugioh 5ds I do however own the plot, the titles for the chapters and my Ocs.

Summary- Aki is terribly injured and depressed. She will only talk to Yusei and after an argument she won't look at him and is reluctant to talk to him. Will Aki make the ultimate sacrifice? Will Yusei stop her?

A/N- This chapter may be heart breaking. I'm not sure how any of your emotions are but please do not to cry 'cause if any of you cry I just might too.

Previously-

"Carly...what's going on? Who are you?" Aki whispers as she begins to choke on her own tears.

*The Next Day*

"Aki...are you ok?" Yusei asked as he walked into the room holding a glass of juice.

"No...where's Axel?" Aki asked looking behind Yusei.

"He left late last night. He said to tell you he loved you and he'll be checking in on us." Yusei said as Aki shook her head.

"I haven't seen him in 14 years...now he's gone again. That's so like him. Did he threaten you in any way?" Aki asked as Yusei shook his head.

"No...he said you need me more than you need him." Yusei said sitting down in a chair he placed beside Aki's bed.

"He's right you know. Yusei I've never felt this terrified before. Carly...she's not herself anymore." Aki said as tears began to fall and she started to shake.

"I know Aki. I saw her." Yusei said as Aki shook her head.

"No you don't know. Yusei...you don't known anything about me...or Carly." Aki said as more tears fell soaking into the sheets on her bed.

"Then why don't you enlighten me my sweet raven." Yusei said taking Aki's hand.

"I'm afraid if I try my heart my break in half." Aki said as Yusei tightened his grip on Aki's hand.

"You don't have to...don't torture yourself." Yusei said looking into Aki's misty amber eyes.

"But if I don't I'll just drown in my own pain. Either way I lose." Aki said as she gripped the bed sheets out of pain.

"Aki just talk...if it gets too painful just stop. I won't press any further than you'll let me." Yusei said as he tried to smile.

"Ok..." Aki said trying to muster up some courage.

"Start anytime you feel comfortable." Yusei said as Aki began to relax a little.

"Me and Carly have always been close but the way we met...well I'll never forget it." Aki said as she closed her eyes.

*Flashback Aki's POV*

"Hey look it's that girl with the stupid glasses." A boy said as he and a couple more of his friends ran over to Carly.

"Leave me alone! I haven't done anything wrong to you!" Carly exclaimed as one of the boys tried to take her glasses.

"You're smarter than us. Our parents think highly of you and poorly of us. Well we're going to fix that." One of the boys said slapping Carly causing her to fall.

"Leave her alone!" I screamed as I threw a rock at the boy who hit Carly.

"What the hell? Where are you?" The boy screamed at me and I just laughed.

"I'm right here I'm not gonna run. Leave her alone that's the only warning I'm giving." I said as I jumped out of the tree in front of them.

"Princess Aki...we mean no harm. Please just leave." The eldest looking of the three said.

"No...I won't if you want to hurt her then you've gotta go through me." I said throwing a few more rocks but they were the sharpest I had which made the boys run.

"Huh? Thank you so much!" The girl said as I studied her features.

She had black hair, weird but cool glasses, a white and blue stripped shirt and orange pants.

"What's your name?" I asked as I walked over to help her up.

"Umm...it's Carly princess." She said as I helped her stand.

"My name is Aki. Please don't call me princess my first name will be ok." I said as I smiled.

"Huh? But my parents always told me before they died to always respect royalty." Carly said confused.

"I'd imagine but I always let my friends call me by my first name." I said smiling as she laughed.

"So I'm one of your friends? Well that's very nice." Carly said as I began to lead her towards the castle.

"You need to get cleaned up from where you fell." I said as I took Carly into the castle.

"No I'm fine...really." Carly said trying to persuade me.

"No you're not you're bleeding. It's ok you're my friend...my sister you don't have to be afraid." I said as Carly gasped.

"Sister?" Carly said shocked.

"Yea...all my friends are my family." I said smiling as we both slightly laughed.

"Aww that's cute." Carly said as I got a nurse to tend to her wounds.

"I don't have any siblings so I guess that's why I make connections like that." I said looking at Carly who just smiled.

"I don't have any siblings either. So we're similar I suppose." Carly said laughing.

"Yea...maybe you should stay here tonight it's getting dark." I said as Carly nodded her head.

"Ah Aki you're back and who is this you have with you?" My mother asked as her eyes went from me to Carly.

"This is Carly...my sister." I said smiling.

"Aww that's so cute. How old are you Carly?" My mother asked as I actually thought the same thing.

"Umm I'm 8 but I'll be 9 in two weeks." Carly said sheepishly.

"And I'm 6 nee-chan." I said as Carly looked confused.

"Huh? Nee-chan?" Carly said pondering over what I had said.

"Yea you're older than me so you're my nee-chan." I said smiling.

"I guess I am huh." Carly said laughing.

"Well Aki you should be going to bed now it's very late." My mother said as I looked at Carly.

"Mom...can Carly stay tonight? Please it's not safe for her to be out there this late." I asked pleading.

"That's just fine Aki." My mother said as we walked to my room.

"She's really nice." Carly said as I chuckled.

"Yea my mom's nice but on certain days my dad isn't." I said slightly pouting.

"Aw it's ok I'm here for you don't worry about it." Carly said as my eyes lit up/

"Really? I'm so glad!" I exclaimed hugging her.

"As long as you need me I'll always be around ok." Carly said as I looked at her in disbelief.

"Really! You promise?" I asked as I held out my pinky.

"Yea I promise." Carly said as she did the same.

"You have to meet Trinity. She's my other sister. It kinda gets lonely since it's just the two of us." I said slightly looking down.

"I'm here now you don't have to be lonely anymore. As long as you have at least one person that care about you're never alone." Carly said as I couldn't help but smile.

"I guess you're right but with the war getting worse Trinity may be leaving." I said slightly pouting.

"Well that's a thought and worry for another day." Carly said as I nodded my head as we retired for the night.

*Two Days Later*

Carly had been hanging around the castle with me for a couple days. After breakfast Carly had left but promised to come back later and meet Trinity. I was walking around town without guards even though I'd been told thousands of times not to. I just never listen because if they tagged along I never would get to have any fun. Carly was late and I had a sinking feeling something was wrong.

As I turned the corner to try and find Carly's house since she told me what it looked like I saw her lying on the ground with blood staining her clothes.

"Carly! What happened?" I screamed as I ran towards her to see if she was still breathing.

"Those boys they came back." Carly said struggling to hide her pain.

"Oh no! Can you stand I've gotta get you back to castle before you bleed to death." I said trying to pick her up.

"No it's no use just leave me here." Carly said as she tried to turn over and face me.

"No I won't! You promised you'd be here if I needed you and still do! You can't give up!" I screamed as I heard footsteps behind me.

I was ready to fight if it were the boys that did this but when I turned around I saw a couple of the guards standing there in shock.

"Don't just stand there please help!" I cried out as tears began falling stinging my eyes and cheeks.

"Yes Princess. Be careful she's in pain." One of the guards said to the other as carefully picked Carly up.

We made it back to the castle as Carly began to lose consciousness. My mother and father stood there in shock as the guards rushed Carly to the infirmary to receive treatment.

"Aki what happened?" My father bellowed as he and my mother rushed to me.

"Those boys...they hurt Carly. They left her to die!" I cried as my mother held me tight.

"Who...tell me who they are!" My father yelled frightening me and my mother.

I described them to my father and they were immediately brought to the castle. I learned from my father being in complete rage and yelling that they were ninja. I don't know what type of punishment they received nor did I care but I wasn't satisfied with it. I wanted to make them pay myself.

I didn't realize it but the whole time I was wandering through the castle I had made my way to the infirmary and I was standing in front of Carly's door. I slowly opened it and walked in. Carly was laying still and I could see all the bandages wrapped around her torso, arms and legs. Tears began to well up in my eyes but I forced them down because I didn't want anyone to know I was here because they'd send me away.

I walked over to the bed and slumped down on my knees. I was staring at Carly's angelic features when I noticed that she didn't have on her glasses...that they'd been broken in half. I tried my best as long as I could not to cry but I couldn't hold the tears back any longer. They started falling as I grabbed Carly's hand and held on as if I was about to die. I didn't realize that a few tears hand fallen on her and that she'd began to open her eyes.

"Huh? Aki...don't cry. It's ok." Carly said as I looked up at her.

"Carly...I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let you go out by yourself." I said as I began to cry even more than before.

"No it's not. If you had gone with me there's no telling what would've happened to you." Carly said touching my cheek.

"Those three...they're ninja. You didn't stand a chance...they wouldn't have hurt me otherwise they would've been executed." I said as Carly tried to sit up.

"So that explains why they were so fast. Don't beat yourself up you didn't see it coming and neither did I. There's no point in crying your eyes out over it. If it weren't for you I wouldn't be alive right now." Carly said lifting my head so I was looking directly into her eyes.

"I want revenge...but I have to wait before I can get it. What are you going to do about your glasses?" I asked as Carly shook her head.

"I'm better off without them. As for revenge that's dangerous business Shade be very careful." Carly said as I gasped.

"Shade?" I asked curiously.

"Yea the way your personality changes, how much you care, and apparently you're always kept in the dark. So Shade is appropriate unless you don't like it." Carly said as I shook my head.

"No Shade is just fine. It really does fit." I said smiling as a nurse entered the room.

"Princess your father is looking for you." She said with a look that said I won't tell where you were.

"Ok...I'll come back later Carly." I said hugging her.

"K bye." Carly said as the nurse began to change Carly's bandages.

*In the Foyer*

"Yes father." I said as I walked towards him.

"Those boys were ninja." My father said as I nodded.

"I know I heard you yell it before." I said as I began to wonder why he'd say that.

"Promise me you won't ever get into anything like that." My father said as I gasped.

"I cannot...we make choices that we regret and may be forced to do things we do not want to. I cannot promise you the future when I do not even know tomorrow." I said as my father nodded his head.

"I see...someday Aki you'll make a fine bride and an intelligent one at that. I fear your husband may not be able to keep up with you." My father said laughing.

"Yes...now if you'll excuse me I have some business to attend to." I said as I turned around and left my father.

*In the Infirmary*

"Aki you came back." Carly said as she looked to see me and Trinity.

"Yea I said I would nee-chan. This is Trinity." I said as Trinity walked over to Carly.

"So this is the girl those bastards hurt. We're gonna get them back don't you worry about that." Trinity said as Carly gasped.

"Sorry Trinity is kinda blatant." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"No problem." Carly said laughing.

After that Carly bandages were removed and she was fine. We were just enjoying being happy and each other's company. Life had completely changed for me. I went from feeling hollow and empty to full of happiness. That didn't last very long though.

*2 years later*

"Why do you have to go?" I asked as I held Trinity close.

"This war is getting to dangerous. My parents don't think it's safe for us to stay here anymore. I'll write you every chance I get especially if I can't see you on your birthday. Please don't cry because if you do so will I." Trinity said as my eyes became misty.

"Don't worry Aki. I'm here I'm not going anywhere." Carly said as I hugged her and tears began to fall from my eyes.

"Bye Carly...Aki...please don't cry so much you're making me feel guilty." Trinity said hugging both of us.

Me and Carly stood there a few minutes and watched the carriage pull away disappearing out of sight after a few minutes.

"Come on Aki...let's get you home before you cry a river in the middle of town." Carly said taking my hand as crystal tears feel to the ground.

I didn't really smile that much during the next couple of years because it felt like a part of my heart had been ripped out and trampled on.

*2 years later Aki's 10th B-Day Nighttime*

"Happy Birthday Aki!" Carly exclaimed as she walked into my room.

"Haha thanks Carly." I said laughing as she handed me a box.

"What is it?" I asked shaking the small black box that was tied together with a red ribbon.

"Open it and see." Carly said as I carefully untied the ribbon.

"Sooo do you like it?" Carly asked as my eyes lit up in surprise.

"It's beautiful thank you so much!" I exclaimed hugging Carly as I held the gift in my hand.

I couldn't believe but Carly had given me half of a heart necklace that said 'Never'. I'd seen the necklace before in a store window but I didn't know what the other part said.

"What does the other part say?" I asked as I stared at the beautiful red piece I had in my hand.

"Alone...Never Alone is what it says when it's put together. You have half and I have the blue half." Carly said showing me the other half as I put the necklace on.

"Thanks so much Carly. I love it!" I exclaimed as Carly put a finger over her mouth.

"I wasn't suppose to give you the necklace. I was suppose to put it with the rest of the presents." Carly said whispering as I nodded.

"A little to late to tell her that don't you think. I mean after she made that outburst." A voice said as we turned our heads.

"Trinity you came!" I shouted as I ran to hug her.

"I wouldn't miss your birthday two years in a row. I had to beg just to come." Trinity said as she hugged me and then Carly.

"The party is starting all the guests are here we're waiting on you three." My mother said as she appeared in the doorway.

"Sorry." We all said in unison as we raced by my mother and down the hall to the courtyard.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY PRINCESS!" Everyone exclaimed as confetti fell on us.

"Thank you everyone." I said as I watched the confetti and red rose petals fall.

*1 hour later*

"I'm bored." I said as I watched the adults dancing and laughing.

"Same here." Trinity and Carly agreed.

"Let's go sit by the fountain." I said getting up and walking towards the front of the castle.

"You sure that's safe?" Trinity asked as Carly followed.

"No but then again it wouldn't be fun if it were safe." I said as Carly laughed.

"So true Shade so true." Carly said laughing as we made it to the fountain.

"Hello." A voice said as we looked to our left and saw two girls standing by the fountain.

"Hi." I said smiling as I looked at the girls.

They both had brown eyes but one had ebony hair and the other had dark brown hair. They both were wearing similar party dresses. One of the dresses was red with black designs and the other was black with red designs.

"Happy Birthday princess." They said simultaneously.

"Thank you but you can just call me Aki." I said as they smiled.

"I'm Serena." The brown haired girl said.

"And I'm Christina." The ebony haired girl said.

"I'm Trinity and this is Carly." Trinity said as Carly waved.

"I guess you two are bored also." I said as I sat down on the edge of the fountain.

"Yea...I hate it when there's nothing to do." Christina said as she and Serena sat down.

"Same here." Trinity said as she and Carly sat down.

"Only 3 more years huh Trinity." I said thinking back to our plan from about 4 years ago.

"Yea...it's gonna be fun don't cha think." Trinity said as I nodded.

"Do you two mean becoming full fledge kunochi?" Christina asked stunning me and Trinity.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked as Serena shook her head.

"No we were thinking the same thing. Then we're assigned to a squad and do whatever we want. It's better than being trained until we're ready." Serena said as we all nodded our heads in agreement.

"So we're all on the same page except Carly." Trinity said as Serena and Christina looked at Carly.

"I can't bring myself to even think about taking anyone's life." Carly explained as we just continued to enjoy the night and the fact our family had grown.

*3 years later Aki's 1st mission*

We had all proven ourselves and were surprisingly assigned the same squad. Carly was happy for us but always worried about our wellbeing.

My 1st mission well it's obvious I made those boys that hurt Carly all those years ago pay dearly. I can still remember the bright red blood covering the ground and my clothes. I can still hear their screams like sweet music. I never told Carly because I had told her I wouldn't worry about the past. That was also the 1st time I had ever lied to my sister. We were all happy so I thought that no one would ever worry about it or bring it up. That was the same year the war sorta died down and Trinity returned home to stay. I should've known however that it wouldn't stay this way very long.

*Earlier this year the present*

"Carly...I hate my life." I said as I laid in my bed moping.

"What why?" Carly asked slightly shocked at my outburst.

"My parents are gonna marry me off soon. I don't want to get married...I want to be like you and have a secret love." I said thinking about what Carly told me about her boyfriend.

She had described his gold hair, his Australian accent that always made her heart rate rise...his amethyst eyes that always made me think of a sunset. I really wanted to meet him until Carly told me he was a vampire. Then I began to worry about her.

"Carly this is dangerous! He's a vampire what if he tried to hurt you!" I exclaimed as Carly covered my mouth.

"Shh please don't tell anyone. If you do they'll make me stop seeing him. I love him so much." Carly said pleading as she removed her hand and I nodded.

"I won't tell...I just wish I could be like you." I said as Carly laughed and there was a knock at my door.

"Hello mother." I said as Carly and I looked at my mother in a white gown.

"Hello...Carly may I speak to you in private for a moment please?" My mother asked and Carly nodded following her.

I waited about 5 minutes as I began to stare out the window and watched the sun set. I knew it was only a matter of time before Carly would go and see this boy. I wanted to go but I knew if I did and we got caught he'd probably die or be tortured and then killed.

"I'm back...I'll see you tomorrow." Carly said as she hugged me and our necklaces got stuck together.

That had never happened before so I began to get worried. I should've pushed that thought to the back of my head but I didn't

"Carly maybe you shouldn't go." I said as Carly shook her head.

"I have to I promised Jack I'd meet him." Carly said as she walked out the door after hugging me again.

*The Next Day*

"Carly never came back." I thought as I walked around the castle.

I was at the front of the castle when I heard a few of the guards talking. Then as I headed out of the castle I heard commotion in town and began to run towards it despite my mother running out the door yelling at me.

"Aki! Come back don't go into town!" My mother yelled but I just ran faster.

I made it to town to notice some guards were carrying a stretcher with a body on it as a few people began to gather. I ran towards them and they stopped.

"Princess please do not uncover the body." One of the guards said as I disregarded what he said.

I screamed there was nothing else I could do as I saw Carly's body on the stretcher drenched in blood. Her heart had been ripped out...her clothing tattered and ripped...and her eyes open in shock and pain. I fell to my knees right there and broke down in tears.

One of the guards ordered the rest to keep moving and that he'd help me home. When they moved the body something fell out of Carly's hand. I looked and it was the other half to the necklace she'd given me on my 10th birthday. I picked it up and noticed a few small droplets of blood on it but the word was clear it said Alone. That's what I was...alone...all over again.

*End of Flashback*

"I've tried so long to forgive the vampire but I can't bring myself to. That's when I stared hating vampires and wanting nothing more than death for them all." Aki said as tears began to fall violently.

"It's ok Aki." Yusei said trying to comfort her.

"No it's not I'm stuck in a current that keeps dragging me under. Carly's words echo in my head. As long as you need me I'll always be there. But she isn't I still need her I always have and now she wants to kill me. Maybe I deserve it." Aki said as she stood up and walked to the door opening it.

"No you don't! You're an idiot if you believe that you should die!" Yusei exclaimed as he grabbed Aki and shook her.

"Let me go! I knew it you don't understand me! Everything you've said to me is a lie! Get the hell away from me!" Aki exclaimed as she pushed Yusei outside the room and slammed the door with all the strength she could muster.

"That could've went better don't you think Yusei?" Clarrisa asked as she stood in front of him holding a brown teddy bear.

"Yea but she needs to realize she's more important than anything." Yusei said as he stood up.

"She will eventually but right now you need to leave her alone and work on handling situations like this better." Clarissa said as Yusei lowered his head in defeat.

"Damn I'm getting told off by my little sister." Yusei said as Clarissa laughed and lead him down the right hallway.

*30 minutes later*

Aki began to open her door. She slowly looked around to make sure no one was around and then began to make her way to the highest point of the castle. Her heart is breaking with every second she continues to drag herself through life. As she reaches the top she climbs on to one of the flats ledges and looks down at the ground.

"This height should do it." Aki thought as she turned around before she fell so she wouldn't see when she made impact with the concrete ground below.

Aki slowly started to lean backwards until she felt her feet completely leave the ledge. It was also at that exact moment Yusei (by stroke of luck) saw her and ran to stop her but couldn't so he jumped as well.

"Aki!" Yusei exclaimed as he grabbed her arm and flipped positions so he'd hit the ground first seeing he'd survive since he is undead.

"Yusei!" Aki yelled as they hit the ground.

Aki laid there shocked that Yusei had jumped after her. She could still feel Yusei breathing regardless of him having an undead heart.

"Princess! Yusei!" King Hakase yelled as he rushed over to them as Aki rolled off of Yusei.

"Yusei?" Aki questioned as he opened his eyes.

"Aki...if you **EVER** do anything stupid like that again you're going to regret it dearly." Yusei said as he sat up and looked at his father.

"Yusei what happened?" King Hakase asked as Yusei continued to glare at Aki.

"Aki over here wanted to see if she had wings and I had to stop her." Yusei said standing up.

"How did you survive?" Aki asked not that she wasn't glad he was still alive.

"We can't die by falls like that. Only silver and wood can truly kill us but in this day and time only silver works unless you're a very weak vampire like the elders." Yusei said as he picked Aki up bridal style.

"Father I'm going to take her to her room." Yusei said as he promptly turned around and began to head towards the castle.

"Apparently I can't trust you any more. I'm going to have to watch you from now on." Yusei whispered as he entered the castle.

A/N- Chapter 11 is done. Quick question Am I crazy or cruel? Anyway R&R and thanks for all the reviews I've received. I really appreciate it.


	12. Light vs Darkness: The Savior Pt1

Chapter 12: Light vs. Darkness: The Savior Pt. 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Yugioh 5ds I do however own the plot, the titles for the chapters and my Ocs.

Summary- The final battle is approaching. It's do or die time for Aki. Yusei has offered her an option to help her stand a better chance to survive. Will she accept or refuse? Now as midnight approaches her fate has been sealed. Will she die or will she survive? Will darkness reign or will light prevail?

A/N- Thank you all so much for the reviews and a special thanks to Yuseixaki4eva10 for being the 150th reviewer and for the awesome motivation that helped me finish this chapter. And it's finally summer so that means more updates and new stories! On with the story.

Previously

"Apparently I can't trust you any more. I'm going to have to watch you from now on." Yusei whispered as he entered the castle.

_*_The Next Day*

"I'm still alive." Aki whispered softly as she shuffled around in her bed.

"Yea you are my sweet raven." A voice said causing Aki to jump up in shock.

"YOU! Why did you stop me!" Aki screamed as she threw anything she could get her hands on at Yusei.

"Yes I couldn't let you die." Yusei said calming dodging/catching things Aki threw.

"You have no right to stop me from doing anything!" Aki shouted jumping off her bed and heading to the door only to be stopped by Yusei slamming her into the wall.

"I have no right? You're my future bride and queen!" Yusei exclaimed as Aki narrowed her eyes.

"Oh really it sounds like you're only worried about yourself you selfish bastard!" Aki exclaimed jerking away and slapping Yusei.

"I'm selfish? You're the one trying to kill yourself because of Carly! Think of the whole picture and all your friends! Think of how they'd feel if you died...Trinity...Serena...Christina. What about Clarissa? Your her role model how do you think she's gonna react if she finds out? You just found your brother after all this time! And what about me I love you...you're my whole world Aki! If you're gone then what am I gonna do?" Yusei asked as tears began to streak down his cheeks.

Aki just stood there using the wall to hold her up as Yusei let her arms go. She had never seen him cry like this. He truly loved her and didn't want her go.

"Those tears hitting the ground...they're for me." Aki thought as she rushed to hold Yusei close.

"Aki?" Yusei questioned as she softly kissed his lips.

"I'm so sorry Yusei. I am the one that's selfish not you." Aki whispered as she tightened her grip on Yusei.

"It's ok I'd probably feel the same if it were Jack. Aki come with me." Yusei said as he stood up and reached out for her.

"Yusei?...ok I'll go." Aki said taking Yusei's hand and standing up.

"What I'm going to tell you can't leave your lips ok. You can't tell anyone else." Yusei said as he led Aki down a long corridor to a mysterious room she'd never seen before.

"Where are we?" Aki asked as Yusei opened the door.

"The blood star chambers*." Yusei said as he took Aki's hand and led her inside the doors automatically closing behind them.

"What the?" Aki asked looking back at the doors.

"This is the place where you'll be turned into a vampire under the star of my ancestors. Hence the name this room received." Yusei said as he walked to the center of the room

"Why are you telling me this?" Aki asked as she walked towards Yusei.

"I'm giving you this option. It's dangerous and we can get in trouble for it since we haven't wed yet." Yusei said looking up noticing the sky changing colors.

"What is it?" Aki asked as she looked around at the cerulean and crimson streaks lining the walls of the room.

Aki seemed lost in time as she saw the whole room. The crimson and cerulean streaks connected and intertwined to the ceiling then exploded into bright stars and the night sky.

"Aki...the option I'm giving you is to become a vampire now. You still may get hurt but at least you won't die." Yusei said as Aki was snapped out of her thoughts.

"Yusei..." Aki whispered as she stood there in shock taking in what Yusei had just said.

"Don't answer just yet. Wait until the star is in the center of the circle. I'll be waiting 'til then my dear raven." Yusei said kissing Aki's lips as he led her out of the room and he disappeared back inside.

"Now what will I do?" Aki thought as she walked outside to the courtyard.

Spring had begun and the flowers were beginning to bloom everywhere. There were cherry blossoms of bright and dark pink, vines of red, blue, black, white, black and white, pink, yellow and purple roses everywhere. There were bushes of blueberries, raspberries, and blackberries, apples had begun to grow on the tree. Even in the middle of this there was a small quiet area where Aki could sit and calmly think without being distracted by the setting around her.

Aki sat there in serenity and for the 1st time ever not aware of her surroundings. A few yards off on a tree branch stood an archer preparing to release her arrow.

*On a tree branch (Stranger POV)*

My bow began to creak with the pressure as the arrow was pulled back even more. The sounds it made sounded as if it were threatening to break. I didn't care I wanted that witch to know I was out here waiting for her. I wanted her know she was going tonight under the stars. As I released the arrow the wind blew violently and I disappeared with a smile on my face as a scream broke the quiet.

*Normal POV*

Aki sat there shocked as she stared at the arrow lodged in the stone just a few inches away from her. She had even realized it but she had already let a ear splitting scream fill the air. Just as reality took Aki over Yusei was rushing to her at a break neck speed.

"Aki! Are you ok?" Yusei yelled as he saw the arrow lodged in the stone and Aki a still as the wind.

"Y-Yusei...I-I'm fine." Aki said as she began to shake.

"I don't sense anyone so they must've ran. We should go inside night is falling and I don't want you to get hurt." Yusei said as he carried Aki bridal style into the castle.

"Thank you Yusei." Aki whispered as she was laid down on her bed.

"I'll be awaiting my answer my sweet raven." Yusei said as he kissed Aki's forehead and left the room.

"Midnight...that's all the time I have left. I should make it count." Aki thought as she sat up and walked towards her closet.

Aki flung the doors open revealing her kunochi suit that was brought to the castle in the middle of the night while everyone was asleep. As she stood there she began to memorize every single detail. It was pure metal but light weight like her normal outfit. It was a dark magenta/red color ,and where Aki's heart would be was a rose clip that she had received from her sensei when she completed her 1st mission. Tears began to well up in her eyes she fought them down and began to put the outfit on.

"Now I have to find Yusei." Aki thought as she exited the room with her swords in hand.

"I see you've made your decision and your just in time." Yusei said as he looked up to notice the star just above them.

"Yes...Yusei thank you for the offer but I decline. Everyone has been talking about my fate since I was little. I can't escape or change it I never could so why start now. My fate was sealed the night I was born. I was destined to become your lover and die by the hands of an old friend. I love you...don't think otherwise but tonight I just may write the final page of my life." Aki said as she kissed Yusei and slowly left the room and then the castle.

It was dark and so very cold outside but Aki knew midnight was close and even death knocking on her door wouldn't stop her from protecting the ones she loved the most. She stopped in the field where they had 1st met again...under the stars.

"Come out come out wherever you are." Aki muttered under her breath as the wind picked up.

"Heh so you actually came well prepare to die!" A voice exclaimed as an arrow came in Aki's direction.

She barely had time to move and more were coming her way. Aki dodged left and right but was no match for a few arrows that struck her in the arm, and leg piercing the metal suit.

"No...no damn it no." Aki muttered as she fell and tried to remove the arrow in her arm and then leg.

"Don't bother there's poison on those they're slowly paralyzing your limbs. This is the end Aki. I'm going to hit you right there and then you're gonna know what it felt like to have everything taken from you so soon." Carly said standing only a couple foot away from Aki aiming the final arrow at Aki's heart.

Carly pulled the arrow back as far as it would go. She smiled a sick and twisted smile as Aki stood there paralyzed from the poison and in fear. She looked down at the ground as tears began to fall.

"Goodbye Yusei...thank you for everything you've done." Aki whispered as she closed her eyes.

"Goodbye once and for all." Carly said as she released the bow and everything went black.

A/N- I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've had to worry about finals and projects that the teachers were trying to kill me with. Anyway yesterday was the last day of school so I can start new stories and update more often yay! Thank you all so much for the reviews, favorites...everything you guys are so awesome! So anyway R&R please and thank you. Maria Starlight out.

Blood Star Chambers- The place were humans who marry vampires are turned. However if the star is blood red the night of the wedding it is a bad omen of death to come. No one knows the color of the star until the vows have been said and the husband and wife enter the chambers. Only one account of death because of the star has ever been recorded.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Savior Pt. 2

Disclaimer- I don't own Yugioh 5ds I do however own the plot, the titles for the chapters and my Ocs.

Summary- Aki is fighting her best but is losing faith. She's just about given up when voices call out to her. Who are they and what do they want? Will it be enough to restore Aki's faith or is her life over?

A/N- My brother helped me come up with the idea for Axel's dialogue and actions for this chapter. So thanks a lot! And I'm so so sorry everything was dying on me. My labtop had to be fixed and the replacement died on me. I lost a couple family members. It's been a terrible month. Anyway here's the story and thanks for reading.

_Previously-__ Carly pulled the arrow back as far as it would go. She smiled a sick and twisted smile as Aki stood there paralyzed from the poison and in fear. She looked down at the ground as tears began to fall._

"_Goodbye Yusei...thank you for everything you've done." Aki whispered as she closed her eyes._

"Goodbye once and for all." Carly said as she released the bow and everything went black.

"I don't think so!" A voice called out as Aki's eyes snapped open.

"What the hell?" Carly exclaimed as she stared in shock.

The arrow had frozen just less than an inch away from Aki's heart. A small cloud of black shadows was spiraling around it.

"How?" Aki asked breathlessly as she felt the wind blow.

"Aki I know you were taught not to give up!" The voice yelled causing Aki to look back.

"Axel?" Aki cried as she stared at the figure that was only a few feet away from her.

"Heh you only delayed the inevitable for a few moments. Once I do away with you your dear sister is next!" Carly exclaimed lunging at Axel.

"Heh ya think so. Cause I ain't as weak as ya think." Axel said as a barrier of shadows appeared blocking Carly's attack.

"You aren't that strong mortal." Carly said as skeletal shadow hands began grabbing her legs and pulling her into the ground.

"I'm not mortal. I've got more dark powers than you do. If we were to get into a shadow fight you...would...lose." Axel said as he looked at Aki.

"Axel...stop. Please...release her." Aki said her voice shaking.

"Ya sure?" Axel asked as he stopped the hands from dragging Carly below the surface of the now black ground.

"Yea...this is my fight...not yours. You can do that but she'll always come back. I do however want answers." Aki said as she stood up.

"Alright...and you're gonna answer whatever questions she has." Axel said as he created a Shadow Scythe and held it to Carly's neck.

"Not now Axel. After we finish this fight...just before one of us dies." Aki said as she drew her swords.

"Aight lil sis it's your call but be careful. I'll be back later I've got some stuff to take care of." Axel said as he disappeared in a gust of wind.

"Now back to you." Aki said as Carly was brought back to the surface of the earth.

"Heh you're so stupid. You should've accepted your brother's help!" Carly exclaimed as she drew a black blade and lunged at Aki.

"No...never! I've gone all this time without his help!" Aki exclaimed as she dived to the side and stabbed Carly.

"That doesn't hurt you weakling." Carly said as she kicked Aki in her abdomen causing her to let go of her swords and hit the ground hard.

"Ah!" Aki screamed as she felt the pain from her impact with the ground.

"You honestly think you can defeat me. You're so pathetic but what else am I suppose to expect from you." Carly said as she began laughing.

"I don't care what you say! I'm going to defeat you! If I had known I would've saved you!" Aki said as tears began to sting her eyes.

"Sure you would've. It's because of you I died!" Carly exclaimed as she began to slash at Aki's outfit.

Aki laid there her body still in shock from the hard impact. The suit began to show openings and cuts. Blood began to leak from the cracks in the outfit as Aki slowly tried to move away. Carly continued to slash at Aki making cuts deeper and wider the suit was beginning to fall apart and fail to protect her body. Blood began pouring out of the wounds like little streams.

"You can't escape...you're probably wondering why the suit isn't protecting you. Well I have more strength than you...more dark arts." Carly said as she began to chuckle.

"Carly...how did this happen? What happened to you?" Aki asked as she began to cry and blood began to stain the grass.

"How did this happen...HOW? YOU should know! YOUR mother did this to me!" Carly screamed as Aki's eyes widened in shock.

"W-what?" Aki said as she began to take jagged breaths.

"You heard me she's the reason I died." Carly said as Aki began shaking her head.

"No...no you're lying!" Aki cried grabbing her head in pain.

"Heh if I was would I be here now?" Carly said as tears began to fall from Aki's eyes.

"No..." Aki whispered as Carly narrowed her eyes.

"You're going to listen regardless if you want to or not." Carly said as shadows wrapped around Aki.

"No..." Aki said pleading as more and more tears fell.

"Yea you remember when she came and got me that day. That's when it happened...when she decided to kill me." Carly said as a black portal opened.

"How?" Aki asked as Carly grinned.

"Your brother isn't the only one that can do that." Carly said as images started becoming clear.

*Flashback Carly's POV*

Remember it was the day you told me that you were gonna get married off soon and that you hated your life. Then your mother came knocking at the door.

"Hello...Carly may I speak to you in private for a moment please?" The queen asked and I nodded following her.

"What do you need your majesty?" I asked as she sighed.

"Carly...I know you're dating a vampire." The queen said looking at me sternly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked trying to play dumb.

"That won't work with me. I've had someone following you around." The Queen said as I gasped.

"Please you can't kill him!" I begged as she looked away.

"Carly we will not kill him. You however must never see him again." The Queen said as my eyes widened in shock.

"What? Why?" I screamed.

"Keep your voice down or Aki will hear us. He is a danger to my daughter. Her hearing everything about him from you has her wishing to be like you. She is going to be married soon this is not acceptable." The Queen said as I began to glare.

"I refuse! You are not my mother! I shall continue to date him and what Aki does with her life is her own business!" I shouted as the Queen slapped me.

"You vile little girl! You do not tell me what my daughter can do!" The Queen exclaimed as I held my cheek.

"Oh yea well what are you doing? You're trying to control her! She's not like you she's smarter she knows what she wants!" I screamed as I opened the door and went back in.

You were sitting on the bed with a worried look. I just smiled and walked over to you.

"I'm back...I'll see you tomorrow." I said as I hugged you and our necklaces got stuck together.

"Carly maybe you shouldn't go." You said as I shook my head.

"I have to I promised Jack I'd meet him." I said as I walked out the door after hugging you again.

I closed the door and looked back at your mother one last time. She was very angry...I'd never seen her that way but I couldn't have cared less.

"I'm leaving to see MY boyfriend." I said venom in my words and anger fueling them.

"You won't be back when sunrise comes. I'm going to ensure that." The Queen said as she stormed down the hall and I left the castle.

Jack and I met in our usual spot because we could see the lovely stars and moon. Just as I got close to him we were ambushed. Guards from your castle stabbed Jack with silver knives and vampires from his home slit my throat. I laid there knowing Jack was dead but I hadn't died just yet. I could hear fighting going on and then I heard footsteps stop right at my head. I looked up and saw your mother standing there staring at me.

"I told you that you would not survive to see the morrow." She said as a look of shock came over my face and I died.

*Flashback*

"Now do you understand Aki?" Carly said as all her anger came to the surface.

"Carly..." Aki said as she stood up and staggered towards her.

"Stay away!" Carly exclaimed slapping Aki and she fell.

"Carly...this isn't my fault." Aki said as she looked up at Carly.

"I know but killing your mom will never be enough. I'm going to make her suffer and what better way than killing her only and precious daughter." Carly said as a gun materialized in her hand.

"Carly...do it I deserve to die. I couldn't protect you...I can't even save myself. Just know that I'm sorry and I love you nee-chan." Aki said closing her eyes.

"Aki no!" Three voices screamed causing Carly to jump and Aki to slowly turn around.

"Trinity? Serena? Christina?" Aki asked out of confusion as she stared at the 3 girls who were standing beside her brother.

"Yea they're trying to make me deaf. But you're forgetting Yusei...he's right here." Axel said as Yusei walked up beside him.

"I already gave you a warning. It meant anytime you try and kill yourself...even now. If Axel didn't seal that area off I'd be beside you right now." Yusei said as he stared at Carly.

"Heh how touching. Too bad she's about to die." Carly said as she pointed the gun at Aki.

"Do it...but then you'll have to deal with me when she's dead." Axel said as his Shadow Scythe reappeared.

"Us too." Serena said as she drew her swords and Trinity and Christina pulled out guns.

"And don't forget me since Aki is **my** bride." Yusei said as his eyes began darkening and his fangs grew.

"No...I can't kill Aki." Carly said shocking Aki.

"Carly...is it really you?" Aki asked as Carly fell to her knees.

"No...you can't make...me." Carly said grabbing her head out of pain.

"Carly...is it you?" Aki asked as she touched Carly's cheek.

"Aki...please kill me." Carly said as tears began to fall.

"What? No Carly I can't...you've been gone all this time." Aki said as she began to choke on tears.

"Aki...you have to I'm not me. I'm being used by these shadows...please end it...now." Carly said crying.

"Carly...I-I'll do it." Aki said closing her eyes.

"T-thank you." Carly said as Aki stood up.

"I'm sorry...I couldn't protect you better." Aki said as aimed her gun at Carly's head.

"You couldn't have stopped it...it's fate." Carly said as Aki pulled the trigger.

"Goodbye nee-chan." Aki said as she saw the purple shield Axel put around them fade.

Everyone rushed to Aki surprised and happy that she'd survived. Everyone however failed to see the huge puddle of blood surrounding Aki. Aki began looking around at them and smiled. But before she could say anything or move she collapsed in the puddle of blood that had been getting larger and larger by the second.

A/N- And there you have it Carly is dead permanently and Aki well who knows. This story is so close to being done and I'm kinda sad about that but I will make more awesome stories like this. Anyway R&R and thanks for the reviews I received I really appreciate it. Maria Starlight out!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Memories: A Forgotten Promise

Disclaimer- I don't own Yugioh 5ds I do however own the plot, the titles for the chapters and my Ocs.

Summary- Aki is having flashbacks of everytime she and Yusei had been together. The laughter, tears, insults and hatred through the months. The wedding is so close but what will Aki do? How does she really feel about marrying Yusei?

A/N- This whole chapter is from Aki's POV. And thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter. AND I APOLOGIZE SO MUCH FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT WAITED SO LONG. MY COMPUTER HAS HAD NOTHING BUT TROUBLES! Again I'M SORRY!

_Previously-_ _Everyone rushed to Aki surprised and happy that she'd survived. Everyone however failed to see the huge puddle of blood surrounding Aki. Aki began looking around at them and smiled. But before she could say anything or move she collapsed in the puddle of blood that had been getting larger and larger by the second_.

The sunlight began streaming through my curtains. I slowly opened my eyes to see a familiar setting.

" I remember this place...it's my castle...my room! How did I get here?" I think to myself as I get up and walk around the bedroom.

Everything is the same...nothing has been moved. Everything is exactly where I left it.

"How is this possible. All of my things were moved to Yusei's castle." I whispered as I looked around.

Maybe I was dreaming...maybe I never met Yusei." I thought as my door opened and I walked in? I must be in the past...the only question now is how did I get here? I slowly watched myself reach into the closet and pull out the same dress I had wore the night of the Moonlight Festival. I was seeing my past but why could I...of course because I'm unsure if I truly want to marry Yusei!

Then all of a sudden I could the images changed and I saw the moment I had run into the castle. I however didn't follow myself I stood there and listened to what Yusei, his father and my father were saying.

"_You'll have to excuse her. She's not usually this jumpy or nervous. She hasn't been herself ever since this morning really." My father said apologizing._

"_I like her." Yusei said catching him off guard._

"_What do you mean son?" Hakase asked a little taken back by Yusei's remark as well._

"_I like her. She really seems like my type. I think she'd make a perfect bride. She's not very quiet and I'm sure she's a fighter. The only reason she's probably nervous is because I can't help but stare at her. She's absolutely perfect in every way." Yusei said looking at his father smiling and then to my dad who couldn't believe what he had heard._

"Shall we go inside and talk before the feast." My dad said as he began to walk towards the castle followed by Hakase and Yusei who spotted me talking to my friends.

They talked about plans and strategies that would possibly help them defeat each other in war. Then Yusei intervened suggesting our marriage since I was old enough. Both of our fathers were shocked by his suggestion but gladly agreed and at the end of the night I was betrothed to him.

Everything had gone black as my next memory appeared. I was in my room that same night crying because I had been betrayed. Yusei had talked my mother into leaving and our argument had begun but the only image I saw was the words that had fueled my rage.

"Well get over it. You may not be happy about this but I am. Your friend died get over it people die everyday. Your side is losing and with the nights growing longer we will win. Fight all you want but when we win I'll take you as my bride anyway. You can't win against us we're invincible." Yusei said walking by me as my anger boiled over.

He had said that but I know he didn't mean it. This wasn't the Yusei I knew...but then again it could be a ruse. I could be playing into his hands...all this time he could've known what he was doing. And I fell for it like an idiot.

All of these images...memories I'm seeing...Yusei is the bad guy. The whole time I've been with him he's been cruel and then he started changing. I guess my mind is saying he hasn't changed enough to prove to it he loves me. I remember when I first visited his home after that long carriage ride.

"_Ha still being feisty I see. If you don't want to get lost you'll keep up then. However if you do that'll be fun for me. Wandering the halls lost and uncertain until I appear but no one will hear you scream." Yusei said as he pushed me against the wall and held me in place._

"_Yusei do I have to remind you of what I made you promise before you went and got the Rose Princess." Hakase said as he appeared out of the shadows glaring at Yusei who was smirking._

"_Sorry I couldn't help myself. She's just so pretty and innocent. I can't stop lusting for her blood." Yusei said running as hand down my cheek and then kissed my neck._

"_Let me go now or you'll regret it later" I said as I jerked a hand away free from Yusei's grip._

"_Really this coming from the girl trapped against the wall." Yusei said as his eyes narrowed and leaned forward to kiss me completely ignoring his father was there._

"_Yusei….just show her to her room for the time being and let her rest." Hakase said shaking his head as Yusei continued to drag me down the hall._

He had done that despite what his father said and despite my protest. He doesn't do that anymore though. At least I don't think he would do that anymore. This had to be one of the coldest memories I remember of Yusei. This definitely has me questioning my motives as well as his.

"_I asked a question first my love but if you must know...you're a very stupid human. But then again so is your whole kingdom." Yusei said as he nonchalantly put a hand in his pocket and walked towards me._

"_How dare you!" I said as I charged at Yusei trying to upper cut him but he caught my arm spun me around and then pinned me so I was facing the door and my back was to him._

"_You fell for that golden rose ring and you're forced to be my bride. Did you even remotely for a second think you were fooling me about being a kunochi and sneaking away? Do you even have a clue why I called you stupid or your kingdom?" Yusei said as I tried to struggle but it didn't work._

"_..." I didn't say or think anything I just kept struggling and was failing miserably._

"_I didn't think so. Your kingdom is stupid because they gave you to me. We honestly do not intend to make peace with humans. I only want you for two reasons and nothing more. You're stupid for going along with this and thinking you could outsmart me. I should teach you a lesson about true pain but I have a meeting over the "peace" treaty we will sign before the wedding. I however won't forget and will be back later my idiot bride." Yusei said throwing me to the ground and when I landed with a thud he sneered and left._

I-I couldn't believe he had done that. I couldn't breathe as I watched that. He was so cold and callous...I was frozen in fear as the memory faded and another appeared. This was when I had run away and ran into Bruno. I remember Bruno telling me about Rua and Ruka and how it affected Yusei. Then he showed up and caused some trouble.

"_Yusei leave her alone. She's not feeling well and you're making it worse." Bruno said grabbing Yusei's shoulder._

"_Who are you to tell me what to do?" Yusei asked as he slammed Bruno into a wall._

"_Bruno! You bastard...I hate you! Just die!" I screamed as I grabbed a huge white Victorian vase and smashed it on Yusei's head stunning and making him fall as well as causing his head to start bleeding._

"_You little witch! You've done it now!" Yusei exclaimed grabbing the back of his head. _

"_I don't care you aren't going to hurt Bruno he's right leave me the hell alone! You're the one who told me to get over Carly dying! So why don't you take your own advice and get over Jack, Rua, and Ruka dying! There was nothing you could do! Isn't that what you told me! You've let everything that has happened turn you into a hollow shell of a person. Bruno told me all about how kind you use to be. Well where's that boy now! You have a shot at true love and you're throwing it away!" I screamed as Yusei froze and only stared at me standing the with my fists clenched._

"_Um...We need a nurse in here stat!" Bruno exclaimed as one ran in the room as fast as she could._

"_I don't believe you! How can you just sit there and not say anything to me!" I exclaimed as the nurse cleaned and bandaged Yusei's head._

"_Aki calm down...let's go outside while she finishes fixing Yusei's head." Bruno said grabbing my shoulder and taking her outside._

"_I just can't believe him! Are you ok Bruno?" I asked as I examined his appearance._

"_I'm fine but I can't believe you did that." Bruno said in astonishment._

"_Me either but it's so wrong for him to do that to you and you're his friend." I said as I hugged Bruno neither of us paying attention to Yusei who was standing in front of us._

"_She's right...I'm very sorry Bruno." Yusei said holding his hand out to Bruno who nodded and they shook hands._

"And as for you." Yusei said turning, grabbing and hugging me tightly.

That night had ended ok because I go to see a kinder side of Yusei. I guess that was a plus to the events that had occurred first. Then we go to have some fun the day my friends came over.

_The door to my bedroom was open and none other than Yusei was inside._

"_Why are you in here?" I asked as I walked towards him._

"_To give you this. I thought it would be a good time. Maybe it'll lower the tension we have." Yusei said holding up a 24-karat gold ruby heart necklace with diamond, sapphire, emerald, and topaz incrusted wings._

"_I'm not falling for that again Yusei. Oh and the rose ring is on my dresser." I said going to get it._

"_Ha it's just an ordinary necklace I promise. This belonged to my great...about 20 greats grandparents. They are the longest married vampire couple and the oldest. However, this is only 1 of her necklaces but it's the purest. It has always proven lucky for our family. My father gave it to my mother and now it's my turn." Yusei said walking towards me._

"_How long were they married? Your great grandparents...how long has it been?" I asked as Yusei stood in front of me._

"_About 112,500,000 vampire years or 150,000 human years. Vampires have a different way of measuring life than humans." Yusei said rolling his eyes as I laughed._

"_Haha so you're super old." I said still laughing._

"_No most of us go by human years but that wasn't the way it was centuries ago. As for that comment with older age comes greater skills and abilities." Yusei said as he put the necklace on me._

"_I bet if we fought I'd probably win." I said continuing to laughing._

"_I doubt it my reflexes are slightly faster than yours." Yusei said hugging me and leaving._

"_What's his deal? Is he only doing that because we're here?" Trinity asked sitting on the bed._

"_No Clarissa said he's usually like this some days or just in the morning. I like it but I still can't shake what he said before." I said as I sat at the foot of my bed._

"_What did he say?" Christina asked as she sat next to me._

"_He said that the vampires didn't have any intent to make peace with my kingdom. That he only wanted me for 2 reasons. We're going to die." I said wishing it were all a dream._

"_Don't worry we'll be ready. I think this year with the new recruits we got for each kingdom we'll stand a chance against them." Trinity said walking over to the window and noticing Yusei sitting on concrete stairs deep in thought._

"_Who do you see?" I asked as I got up then so did Christina._

"_Yusei he's sitting on the stairs." Trinity said pointing to him._

"_Oh...I wonder what he's thinking about." Christina said as she went to the bathroom and returned with a bucket of water._

"_You better not be about to do what I think you are." I said watching a popsicle grin stretch across Christina's face. _

"_Come on Aki. You know you want to." Trinity said as a grin graced her face._

"_Fine but you guys better be ready to run. That room won't save us." I said as they walked out into the hall and opened a window that was only a couple feet away from my room._

"_Hey Yusei!" We all called out as we threw the water._

_Yusei looked up when he heard his name but it was to late to move and the ice cold water came crashing down on him._

"What the —. You 3 better run!" Yusei exclaimed running into the castle as we ran 3 separate ways.

That had been so much fun until I found those letters and then Yusei threw me in that cell. I had never been so scared before. I should've been use to it but for some odd reason I wasn't.

"_Get in here and stay!" Yusei exclaimed pushing me into a dark room and slamming the door._

_I started rummaged around the room for a few minutes until I found a candle and a match. When I lit the candle the room became clear. It's similar to a dungeon but it's a holding cell with one window that's slightly cracked so air can get in. The walls were white and the floor is gray. That was the only candle in the room and there was only that 1 table made of steel so it couldn't be burned._

_I began looking around the room for a way out when a taping came at the window. It was a black raven with a note in its beak. I gasped because I knew they only sent a raven when it was a true life or death situation. I hesitantly took the letter and the raven flew away into the night._

"_Aki please hurry it's Trinity she's been captured by vampires. They ambushed her and Christina when they were close to your kingdom. They said they'd kill her if you harm the vampire prince. Christina tried to stop them but they were too strong. She's in the hospital now with fractured bones but nothing serious. Please you're Trinity's only hope. Hurry! ~ Serena"_

"_No! Yusei let me out of here now!" I exclaimed banging on the door as hard as I could._

"_Not until I hear what I want to hear." Yusei said ever so smugly._

"_I'd rather die 1st." I said hatred fueling my words. _

"_That can be arranged darling." Yusei said throwing my anger back at me._

"_I hate you!" I screamed hitting the door hard enough to put a small dent in it._

"_Sure you do but I love you." Yusei said sneering as he leaned against the door._

Christina had been so close to dying. That bastard had me trapped in there. If she had died...I know what would've happened. Had I killed him then my kingdom would've fallen faster than ever. I got to meet Crow and maybe Serena got a boyfriend so that was good but I'm not quite sure.

The memories keep coming but I'm stuck on two incidents when Yusei almost killed me and when I was in that maze. Both were horrible but in the end Yusei refused to let me die in that maze. He saved me at the last possible moment ever.

"_Yusei?" I questioned as a small smile graced my face and Yusei knelt down beside me._

"_Hey you're awake." Yusei said stroking my wet hair._

"_The maze?" I asked trying to sit up but Yusei stopped me._

"_We're out of it. You never did tell me what I did wrong to make you leave." Yusei said as I laughed._

"_I don't even remember why I wanted to leave. I have everything I could want here with you." I said softly as Yusei kissed me and the sun broke the dark sky._

_The sun illuminated the sky with traces of gold, red, blue, green and purple. The light shined on me and Yusei as I began to slowly close my eyes with a smile still gracing my face._

"Just sleep my sweet Rose Princess. You're safe now." Yusei said as I closed my eyes.

He risked his life to save me then and then when my brother showed up under Kiryu's control. When Carly appeared again he gave me the option of being turned before we wed. He's done so much for me. He was going to fight for my life had Carly won.

"Now I'm just lying here in some unknown place contemplating if he really loves me. I'm so stupid I should know that answer." I thought as a tear fell and everything began to fade into darkness as I slowly started opening my eyes.

I was lying in a hospital bed with Yusei and my brother standing on both sides of me. They both looked terrified and I could hear voices outside the room meaning Trinity, Christina and Serena were still here too.

"Aki you're awake!" Yusei exclaimed as his eyes began to fill with tears.

"I told ya she would survive. She's always defied what people have said about her." Axel said as tears began to form in his eyes.

"Axel...are you crying?" I asked as I looked at his shocked.

"No I'm just sweating through my eyes." Axel said wiping tears away.

"No you aren't." Yusei said as he hugged me.

"Shut up no one asked you." Axel said as I laughed.

"Don't worry bro no one will find out. And then you have plenty of time to prepare yourself for when you walk me down the aisle." I said smiling.

"That's right the wedding is next month." Yusei said grinning.

"Oh hell no!" Axel said running out of the room.

"He'll get over it eventually." I said as me and Yusei laughed.

A/N- The final chapter is so close. The long awaited wedding is approaching. What is going to happen? What will Aki do now that's she's seen her past? Will there be a bright future in store for the Rose Kingdom or will everything burn to the ground? R&R please and thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter! And thank you for the reviews I will receive


End file.
